Warriors Horses
by Faramir Lover 93
Summary: This is about Mudpelt and Swanwings, two horses living in WaterHerd. Everything is based off Warriors, but I tried to have most of it be unique. I have the Allegiances and the families in the first chapter. Please review!
1. Swanfoal's First Light

WaterHerd

Name: Gender: Color:

Reedstar: Stallion: Palomino

Rippletail/star: Mare: Black and white paint mare

Mosswings: Mare: White with green wings

Silverstream: Mare: Silver

Mudfoal/hoof/pelt: Stallion: Dark grey

Swanfoal/hoof/wings: Mare: White with white wings

Darkpool: Mare: Black:

Toadfoal/hoof/nose: Stallion: Dark brown

Splashhoof/stream: Mare: Black with splash of white on rump

Frogleg: Stallion: Long-legged buckskin

Mistyhoof/fur/star: Mare: Misty grey

Streammane: Mare: Blue roan

Ottertail: Mare: Brown and white paint

Wetpelt: Stallion: White

Turtlefur: Stallion: Light brown dapple

Minnowmane: Stallion: Buckskin

Waterpearl: Stallion: White

Shellpelt: Stallion: Silver

Silverpool: Mare: White

Goosefoal/hoof/feather: Stallion: Dark blue

Fishfoal/hoof/leap: Mare: White

Mossfoal/hoof/tail: Mare: Dark misty grey

Nightfoal/hoof/river/star: Stallion: Black

Beaversplash: Stallion: Dark bay

Whitefoal/hoof/water: Stallion: White

Lakefoal/hoof/nose: Mare: Dark grey

Marshfoal/hoof/mane: Mare: Dark brown

Wavefoal/hoof/tail: Stallion: Grey

Bluefoal/hoof/pond: Mare: Pale blue roan

Blackfoal/hoof/shell: Stallion: Black

Troutfoal/hoof: Stallion: Dark brown with four white socks

Lilyfoal: Mare: Blue roan

Brownfoal: Stallion: Dark brown

TreeHerd

Name: Gender: Color

Rowanstar: Stallion: Reddish-brown

Birchfall/star: Stallion: Brown

Branchwings: Stallion: Brown with brown wings

Oakfur: Mare: Brown

Leaffoal: Mare: Dark brown

Applestem: Mare: Brown

Ivyfoal: Mare: Dark buckskin

Pinehoof: Stallion: Dark bay

Willowmane/star: Mare: Dark brown

Fernpelt: Mare: Dark bay

Bushtail: Stallion: Brown and shaggy

Ashwood/star: Stallion: Dark brown

Owltree: Stallion: Dark bay

Beechpelt: Stallion: Dark red roan

Honeymane: Mare: Dark dun

Cherryhoof/wings: Mare: Dark chestnut with red wings

Spiderweb: Stallion: Dark bay

Twigpelt: Stallion: Brown

Flamefoal: Mare: Dark brown with orange wings

Foxpelt: Mare: Liver chestnut

StoneHerd

Name: Gender: Color

Icestar: Stallion: Light grey with white mane and tail

Blizzardtail/star: Stallion: Dapple grey

Snowwings: Stallion: White with white wings

Frostfur: Mare: Light grey

Pebblefoal: Stallion: Light brown-grey

Fogpelt: Mare: Grey

Rockfoal: Stallion: Dark grey

Dustfoal: Stallion: Dark brown-grey

Wolfpelt: Stallion: Grey

Sharphoof: Mare: Light grey

Bouldermane: Stallion: Dark grey

Sleettail/star: Mare: Dapple grey

Ashfur: Mare: Dark grey with black mane and tail

Sandfur: Mare: Light brown-grey

Dirtfur: Stallion: Grey

Sootpelt: Stallion: Grey

Hawktalon/star: Stallion: Dark grey

Craghoof/wings: Mare: Dark grey mare with black wings

SwiftHerd

Name: Gender: Color

Blossomstar: Mare: Light dapple brown

Rabbitpelt/star: Stallion: Light brown

Sunwings: Stallion: Brown with yellow wings

Morningflower: Mare: Light brown

Brownfoal: Mare: Pale dapple brown

Dawnhoof; Mare: Brown

Runningwind: Stallion: Long-legged and brown

Breezehoof: Stallion: Brown

Rosethorn: Mare: Light brown

Tumbleweed: Stallion: Brown

Bluebell: Mare: Light blue roan

Windmane: Stallion: Light brown

Petalfur: Mare: Pink-tinted brown

Brackentail: Stallion: Brown

Gorsefur: Stallion: Brown

Clovertail: Mare: Brown

Cactustail: Mare: Light brown

Cloudfoal/hoof/wings: Stallion: Light brown with light grey wings

Sagetail: Mare: Brown appaloosa

Others

Name: Gender: Color

Cowboy: Gelding: Dark bay

Hunter: Gelding: Seal bay

Katara: Mare: Sorrel

Striker: Gelding: Light palomino

Arrya: Mare: Brown appaloosa

Helos: Stallion: Brown and white pinto with light blue eyes

Luna: Mare: Light grey

Waterpearl + Silverstream = Mudpelt, Swanwings, Fishleap

Frogleg + Darkpool = Toadnose

Turtlefur + Streammane =Goosefeather

Mudpelt + Mistyfur = Mosstail, Wavetail

Toadnose + Splashstream = Nightriver, Marshmane, Blackhoof

Goosefeather + Fishleap = Whitewater, Bluepond

Beaversplash + Mosstail = Lakenose, Brownhoof

Whitewater + Marshmane = Trouthoof

Gorsefur + Bluepond = Lilyhoof

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

When she first opened her eyes, she saw her mother.

"I will call you Swanfoal," her mother whickered.

Swanfoal looked at her mother's glowing silver fur and blinked. She felt a nudge behind her and looked around to see a dark grey colt behind her. He blinked at her with brown eyes.

"StarHerd has truly blessed you, Silverstream," came the whinny of a horse behind her.

_That must be my mother's name, Silverstream_, Swanfoal thought. She turned to look at the horse behind her and whickered in surprise. The horse had green wings! She struggled to get up and felt something on her back. She had wings too! She craned her head around to get a better look at them. They were pure white, as was she.

"It is rare to have two healthy foals, and one is winged," the green-winged horse went on.

"Thank you, Mosswings," whickered Silverstream.

"It's about time you got up," neighed the grey colt.

"Now don't be rude to your sister, Mudfoal," Silverstream whinnied.

_He must be my brother_, Swanfoal thought. She snuggled against her mother, grateful for her warmth.

Swanfoal turned to see a black mare come and greet Silverstream. As they touched muzzles, the black mare neighed, "Congratulations on two healthy foals, Silverstream.

"Thanks, Darkpool," Silverstream replied.

"Darkpool nodded. "Come and see your new denmates, Toadfoal."

A dark brown colt walked up and nodded to Swanfoal and Mudfoal. He was bigger than them, but only a few moons older.

Swanfoal looked around at her den. She was in a cave with moss scattered on the floor. She could hear the rushing of water and the whinnies of many horses. As she looked around, a white stallion trotted into the den. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw her, and then he looked at Silverstream.

"Waterpearl," Silverstream called. "Come and see your foals."

_This must be my father_, Swanfoal thought. She watched the muscles ripple beneath his glossy pelt as he walked over to her and reached down his nose to greet her.

"That's Swanfoal," Silverstream neighed proudly.

"Hello, Swanfoal," Waterpearl whickered.

Then he walked over to Mudfoal and touched noses with him.

"That's Mudfoal," Silverstream neighed.

"Hello, Mudfoal," Waterpearl whickered.

"Oh, Silverstream. They're beautiful," Waterpearl whickered, blinking lovingly at Silverstream.

Swanfoal saw a black and white paint mare come to the entrance and call to her father.

"Waterpearl, you're wanted for the patrol," she neighed.

"Coming, Rippletail," he replied.

He walked out of the cave, throwing one last proud glance behind him.

Then, a glowing golden stallion came into the cave. Silverstream lowered her head to her foals and whispered, "That's Reedstar, the leader of our Herd. Be very respectful."

Swanfoal and Mudfoal both nodded. Swanfoal looked up at the powerfully built golden stallion.

"So it is true. You have had a winged filly and a healthy colt. Congratulations, I am sure they will make worthy additions to WaterHerd."

Silverstream dipped her head. "Thank you, Reedstar."

Reedstar nodded at her and cast one more glance at Swanfoal before heading back up the slope.

"I think it's time the two of you got to sleep," Silverstream gently whickered.

Swanfoal nodded and lowered herself onto the soft moss, burrowed up against her mother, and fell asleep.

She woke up to find another horse walking into the cave. She ducked her head under her mother to look, and saw it was an old, white stallion.

"Mistyhoof said there was a winged horse in here," he grumbled. "I knew it wasn't true, of course. She also said it had amazing powers."

"Welcome, Wetpelt," Silverstream dipped her head respectfully.

Swanfoal stepped around her mother to wake up Mudfoal and saw Wetpelt's eyes widen in surprise.

"It's true, then," he wheezed, looking at Swanfoal in awe.

Swanfoal didn't understand why horses kept looking at her that way. She turned her back on him and nudged Mudfoal. He raised his head and sleepily blinked at her.

Wetpelt turned and walked out of the cave after neighing a hasty good-bye to Silverstream.

Silverstream sighed. "Between him and Mistyhoof the whole Herd will know. Now they'll all be crowding in here, wanting a look."

Darkpool looked sympathetically at her.

Swanfoal sensed her mother's distress and rubbed her nose against her chest. Silverstream looked down at her fondly. Swanfoal felt a nudge and turned to see Mudfoal.

"Let's play," he neighed, shaking his head.

Swanfoal nodded, and forgot about everything that had happened as she chased Mudfoal around the nursery.


	2. Mudfoal's Promise

Mudfoal reared up, striking with his front legs on the enemy. _I must defend the camp_, he thought. He brought his front legs down on the enemy's side, bringing her crashing down.

"Mudfoal!"

He sighed. Not again!

"How many times have I told you not to play rough with Swanfoal! You might hurt her wings," Silverstream angrily neighed.

"Sorry, Silverstream," he sighed.

"I'm all right Silverstream. We were just playing," Swanfoal added.

"You don't understand how precious your wings are, Swanfoal," Silverstream whickered gently. "Mudfoal shouldn't be playing so roughly."

She turned to Mudfoal. "I'm sorry Mudfoal, but can't you play some games that aren't as rough?"

"I guess," he shrugged.

It was so unfair. The whole Herd treated Swanfoal like she was StarHerd's chosen. _Even though StarHerd had chosen her_, he thought. StarHerd sent a winged foal to be the medicine horse when the old medicine horse was going to die.

He shrugged the thought off. He knew she was important, but that didn't mean he wasn't. When warriors came to the nursery, it was always to gape at Swanfoal. They didn't care about him.

"Hey," Swanfoal came up to him and nudged him. "You know I hate all the attention I get, don't you? I just want to be normal and serve my Herd."

"Yeah, I know," Mudfoal blinked gratefully at her. "That's okay."

"You want to race?" Swanfoal asked.

"No thanks," Mudfoal neighed.

He ignored Swanfoal's hurt look and walked over to a corner of the nursery. If he wanted to be noticed, he would have to be special. _How can I be special? _he thought. He walked around a few times until it hit him. He could be the best fighter in the Herd!

Mudfoal trotted over to Toadfoal, who was almost an apprentice. He looked up at the larger colt.

"Hey, Mudfoal," Toadfoal neighed.

"Will you practice fighting with me?" Mudfoal asked.

Toadfoal looked surprised. "Sure, but I'm older than you."

"I need practice," Mudfoal insisted.

Toadfoal thought for a moment, and then nodded his head. "Darkpool, could I go outside with Mudfoal to practice a few moves for when I'm an apprentice?"

Darkpool looked up from where she was talking with Silverstream and nodded.

"If that's okay with you, Silverstream," she added.

Silverstream nodded too. "But make sure you don't stray far from the den."

Mudfoal and Toadfoal both nodded, but before they could leave Swanfoal bounded up.

"Can I go too?" she asked brightly.

Toadfoal opened his mouth to agree, but Mudfoal interrupted him. "No. You know Silverstream doesn't want you to hurt your wings."

"It's true, Swanfoal," Silverstream put in. "Why don't you take a nap instead?"

Swanfoal looked downcast, but she nodded and turned back to Silverstream.

Toadfoal led the way out of the cave into the bright sunlight. Mudfoal blinked to clear his eyes, and then turned to Toadfoal. He and Toadfoal faced each other. Mudfoal felt like he couldn't be still any longer, so he ran at Toadfoal and reared up. Toadfoal ducked out of the way and rammed Mudfoal's side. Mudfoal fell in a cloud of dust.

He got up quickly, but was startled to see that a small crowd had gathered around them. Mistyhoof, Splashhoof, and Waterpearl stood a short ways away. Mudfoal's heart quickened as he met Waterpearl's eyes. He knew he had to impress his father.

"Good move, Toadfoal," Mistyhoof put in. "But if you had been a bit slower Mudfoal would have had you."

Mudfoal and Toadfoal squared up again. This time it was Toadfoal who made the first move. He reared up at Mudfoal and came down. Mudfoal dodged, barely escaping Toadfoal's hooves.

Mudfoal reared up at Toadfoal, but before he could strike Silverstream came out of the nursery.

"Mudfoal, Toadfoal, you've played for long enough. It's time to come inside and take a nap," she neighed, looking in surprise at the horses gathered around them.

Mudfoal and Toadfoal reluctantly nodded. Waterpearl walked over to Mudfoal.

"Good job," he neighed, before walking away.

Mistyhoof and Nighthoof walked away as Mudfoal and Toadfoal turned to follow Silverstream into the nursery. Mudfoal felt a jolt of pride go through him. His father thought he had done a good job! He would surely be the best fighter in now.


	3. Swanhoof's Apprentice Ceremony

Swanfoal couldn't help prancing as her mother frantically licked her coat.

"Hold still! You must look perfect," Silverstream neighed.

Mudfoal nickered at the look on Swanfoal's face. Swanfoal snorted at him.

Then Silverstream turned on him.

"Come here! I have to hurry!" She began hysterically licking him.

Swanfoal thought excitedly of the ceremony. She and Mudfoal were going to be made into apprentices! Waterpearl poked his head in the den.

"It's time," he neighed, looking lovingly at his foals.

Silverstream gave Mudfoal one last lick. "Just finished."

She looked down at them with soft brown eyes. "I'm so proud of you both."

Swanfoal took a deep breath as she followed Silverstream out of the cave into the blinding sunlight. Mudfoal's fur was shining in the just setting sun's light. She hoped hers was too. She tried to twist her head around to look, but she couldn't see.

She heard a loud neigh. "Let all the members of WaterHerd gather here beneath the Grasshill for a Herd meeting!"

She looked up to see many horses walking over to where Reedstar was standing on a short but steep hill. Rippletail was standing below the hill to his right, and Mosswings was standing below to his left. Just seeing Mosswings gave her a shiver of nervousness. She knew she would be standing up there someday.

Silverstream nudged them both forward to the front of the crowd, then left to stand next to Waterpearl. Swanfoal exchanged a nervous glance with Mudfoal, glad to have him beside her.

Reedstar continued, "This is a very important day for the Herd. Mudfoal, come forward."

Mudfoal braced his shoulders and met his leader's gaze squarely. He stepped forward.

"Mudfoal, you have reached the age of one year. It is time you became an apprentice," Reedstar neighed.

He looked into the Herd. "Ottertail, come forward."

Ottertail was a tough brown and white paint mare. She stepped forward next to Mudfoal.

"Ottertail, you are tough and wise. May you pass these qualities on to Mudfoal as his mentor. Mudfoal, I now name you Mudhoof by the will of StarHerd."

The Herd chanted together, "Mudhoof! Mudhoof!" Swanfoal chanted with them, pleased that her brother was an apprentice.

Reedstar raised his hoof for silence. "Swanfoal, come forward."

The whole Herd was quiet, staring at her. She felt awkward under their gaze, but she searched until she found Silverstream's face, glowing with pride. Her pride gave Swanfoal the strength to move forward under her leader's searing gaze.

"Swanfoal, you have reached the age of one moon. It is time you became an apprentice."

Reedstar looked down to his left. "Mosswings, come forward."

Mosswings walked down to stand next to Swanfoal.

"Mosswings, you are a great medicine horse. May you teach Swanfoal the mysteries of being a medicine horse," Reedstar neighed to Mosswings.

He looked back to Swanfoal. "I now name you Swanhoof, by the will of StarHerd."

As soon as Reedstar finished speaking the whole Herd started chanting her name and crowding around her. She saw Silverstream, Waterpearl, and Mudhoof come to congratulate her.

"Congratulations," Mudhoof neighed.

"You too," she whinnied, rubbing noses with him.

Silverstream looked sadly at them. "I'll miss you both so much."

"They're not going anywhere, Silverstream," Waterpearl gently neighed. "We're both proud of you."

Toadhoof trotted up to them. "Come on! It's almost sundown, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

Mudhoof and Swanhoof exchanged an excited glance, and nodded. Swanhoof said her goodbyes and followed Toadhoof to the apprentices' den.

"I made you nests earlier today," Toadhoof neighed proudly.

"Thanks, Toadhoof," Mudhoof whinnied, looking gratefully at his friend.

"Yes, thank you," Swanhoof added.

Swanhoof suddenly felt exhausted. She felt ashamed, but she wanted Silverstream beside her. _You're an apprentice now_, she told herself firmly. She sighed, and laid down in her nest. She could hear Mudhoof and Toadhoof whickering to each other, but she twitched her ears to tune them out.

She was tired, but her mind was fully awake. She couldn't help but think of how tomorrow she would be initiated by StarHerd. What if she didn't pass? What if they rejected her?

Her thoughts suddenly went to Silverstream. She thought of the cozy nursery, of Silverstream's calm presence reassuring her, of Mudhoof lying beside her. She yawned, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	4. Mudhoof's Territory

"Teach me everything! Let's start right now!" neighed Mudhoof excitedly.

It was his first day of warrior training! He longed to just run across the grass forever.

Ottertail just nickered. "Patience, Mudhoof. I know you're ready to learn but we've got to tell Rippletail where we're going first."

It was the Herd deputy's duty to organize patrols, and Rippletail was the deputy. Ottertail walked over to her with Mudhoof in tow.

"Rippletail, I was thinking of showing Mudhoof the territory. Would that be all right?"Ottertail asked.

"Of course, but you should take a warrior with you. We never know what the other Herds will do," Rippletail replied. "Take Turtlefur."

"All right." Ottertail turned and trotted to the freshly gathered pile, where a light brown stallion was eating. "Rippletail wants you to come with me while I show Mudhoof the territory."

"Fine," Turtlefur replied. "You can never trust StoneHerd."

Mudhoof was confused. What was StoneHerd?

Ottertail saw his puzzled look. "I'll explain everything when we get there. Now come on!"

Ottertail and Turtlefur started galloping out of the camp. Mudhoof tried his hardest to keep up. _I must show them I am ready to be a warrior_, he thought determinedly.

After a while of cantering, Mudhoof was confused when he started to hear the sounds of a river.

"I thought we were going away from the River," he neighed to Ottertail.

There was a river right below the camp; he often watched the warriors swimming in it from the nursery. But they had gone in the opposite direction of the River.

"We did," neighed Ottertail, slowing to a stop. "We are lucky enough to have our territory surrounded by two rivers. We are headed toward the Great River and the Lake."

"What's a lake?" Mudhoof asked.

"You'll see soon," whinnied Ottertail. She started cantering again and Mudhoof was forced to follow her.

Soon, they came to a halt next to a huge river.

_This is much bigger than the River by the camp_, Mudhoof though wonderingly.

"Look over there, Mudhoof." Ottertail nodded her head to their left. "That is the Lake."

Mudhoof looked, and to his surprise saw that water from the river had formed a huge pool that stretched farther than he could see. The water was calm, in contrast to the roaring of the Great River.

"There is a place to cross just ahead," Turtlefur neighed.

Mudhoof nodded, and they trotted to the edge of the Great River. He noticed a large island in the middle of the flowing water.

"The river is shallower on either side of the Island. You should be able to cross here," Ottertail whinnied with a glance at Mudhoof.

He squared his shoulders and looked determinedly at the rushing river.

"Come one then," Turtlefur neighed over his shoulder as he stepped into the water.

Ottertail stepped to Mudhoof's side as he stepped into the Great River. It was freezing, but felt surprisingly good. The water came up almost to his knees. The current was strong, and he was glad to have Ottertail braced against him.

He made it to the Island without having to be supported by Ottertail too much. She looked at him with pride and neighed, "You're very strong. I'm sure you'll make a great warrior some day."

Mudhoof met her eyes and nodded. They walked across the Island, which was very grassy with even a few trees. They crossed the Great River a second time and started cantering again.

After a while, Mudhoof noticed the grass got less and less green but longer. Also, there were barely any trees. Then, without any warning, Turtlefur and Ottertail stopped.

"What can you smell?" asked Ottertail.

Mudhoof raised his head and sniffed. "I smell…other horses, but… they smell different."

"This is the border. SwiftHerd's territory starts over there," Ottertail explained.

"I've heard of them," Mudhoof neighed.

He had been listening carefully to the warriors when they talked near the nursery, because he wanted to know as much as he could.

"Actually, there are three other Herds besides ours," Turtlefur put in.

"Yes. SwiftHerd are known for their speed," Ottertail nodded. "They live on grassland."

"And, over there," she motioned with her head to the right. "Is TreeHerd. They are known for being able to go without being seen, and they live in a forest."

"What is the fourth Herd?" asked Mudhoof.

"We are going to see their territory now. I'll tell you when we get there," Ottertail whinnied. "But first I want to take you to Nofurplace"

She and Turtlefur started cantering roughly parallel to the Great River. Mudhoof followed, shaking his head. There were so many things in the world he had to learn about!

After a while, Mudhoof saw a lot of wood standing up! Ottertail and Turtlefur stopped a ways away.

"This is Nofurplace," Ottertail motioned with her head. "The Nofurs keep horses captive in these fences."

So that was what the wood was, a fence. Mudhoof looked farther down and saw giant squares made out of wood.

Ottertail followed his gaze. "Those are their dens, and the biggest red one is the one they keep their horses in."

Mudhoof stamped his foot in confusion. "But why don't the horses escape?"

"Because they are soft and _like_ being kept by Nofurs," Turtlefur sneered, showing his teeth.

"Now let's go," added Ottertail. "I don't like being too near the Nofurs. You never know what they'll do."

Mudhoof nodded. He wouldn't like to be captured by Nofurs.

They cantered away, going between Nofurplace and the Lake.

"We just have to see StoneHerd's territory, and then we can go back," neighed Ottertail over her shoulder.

Mudhoof was exhausted, but he tried not to let it show. They hadn't cantered too far before they came to a smaller part of the river, where it dwindled down to a stream. They stopped, and Mudhoof looked at the huge rocks with high crags towering above the opposite side of the river.

"The river is our border with StoneHerd. They live in the mountains," Ottertail whinnied.

"They can't be trusted," added Turtlefur.

Ottertail looked down at Mudhoof sympathetically. "I bet you're exhausted. We'll take it easy on the way home."

Mudhoof nodded, trying to look strong. His head spun with exhaustion at all the things had had learned. _I'll be the best warrior ever_, he thought as he trotted back toward his home.


	5. Swanhoof's Journey to MoonTree

"Now watch carefully, Swanhoof," Mosswings whinnied.

Frogleg stood on three legs, holding his bleeding leg up with a grimace of pain.

"Just a scratch," he neighed bravely, clenching his teeth.

Mosswings pressed leaves with her teeth against his leg. She held it there until the bleeding stopped, then spat out the soiled leaves.

"How did you get cut, Frogleg?" Mosswings asked.

"I was swimming and I hit it on a rock," he replied.

"Well then Swanhoof, what would we need to put on his cut?" Mosswings tested her.

Swanhoof thought fast. "Marigold in case of infection."

"Good," Mosswings nodded. "And poppy seeds for the pain."

"Okay," neighed Swanhoof. She walked over to where the herbs were stored and grabbed some poppy seeds and marigold. Mosswings chewed the marigold into a pulp, and then applied it to his leg. She then gave Frogleg the poppy seeds to eat.

"Eat these, and then go rest," she ordered.

"Thanks," Frogleg nodded. He limped out of the den.

Mosswings turned to Swanhoof. "You're learning fast. Now we'd better get ready to go. We need to be to the MoonTree by moonhigh."

Swanhoof felt her stomach clench with nervousness. It was the half-moon, when all the medicine horses from the different Herds met to journey to the MoonTree and receive messages from StarHerd. This was also the time that Mosswings would present her as an apprentice medicine horse to StarHerd. This would be the first time she would meet with StarHerd, their warrior ancestors who lived in Silverpelt above them. Swanhoof was so nervous. What if StarHerd rejected her?

Mosswings looked back at Swanhoof. "Let's go."

Swanhoof nodded. As they headed across the camp, it still surprised her that the horses nodded respectfully at her and Mosswings. She had only been a medicine apprentice for a few suns, and she wasn't used to the respect the other horses treated her with.

She took a deep breath and took off, flapping her wings and she flew after Mosswings. They stopped for frequent rests because she hadn't been able to practice flying very much. StarTree was a long ways away, all the way past SwiftHerd's territory.

When they finally arrived, Swanhoof landed, panting.

Mosswings looked at her sympathetically. "Don't worry, it'll get easier."

Swanhoof heard a beating sound in the air above them, and looked up to see a brown stallion with yellow wings. He landed and trotted over to them.

"Mosswings," he neighed as he touched noses with her. "This must be your new apprentice."

"Yes, Sunwings," Mosswings replied. "This is Swanhoof."

Sunwings walked up to Swanhoof and sniffed her nose.

"Greetings, Swanhoof," he whinnied.

Swanhoof dipped her head politely. "Greetings."

"Sunwings is SwiftHerd's medicine horse," Mosswings explained.

Swanhoof looked at him and understood why. He was very lean with long legs.

Swanhoof heard the beating of more wings, and looked up to see a powerfully built, all white stallion flapping down. As he walked up to them, his eyes glinted coldly. Swanhoof shivered. He nodded at Mosswings and Sunwings.

Mosswings stepped forward and motioned with her head for Swanhoof to come forward as well. "Snowwings, this is Swanhoof, my apprentice."

Snowwings nodded at Swanhoof. "Welcome."

Mosswings looked at Swanhoof. "Snowwings is StoneHerd's medicine horse."

_Of course_, Swanhoof thought. She had heard that StoneHerd horses were very strong and cold.

She turned to see two more horses landing. The first was an old brown stallion with brown wings, the second a brown mare with red wings.

Mosswings stepped forward. "Swanhoof, this is Branchwings and his apprentice Cherryhoof. They are the medicine horses of TreeHerd."

She turned to Branchwings. "Branchwings, meet my apprentice, Swanhoof."

Branchwings looked at her with warmth in his eyes. "Congratulations, little one."

Swanhoof ducked her head. "Thank you."

"Are we going?" asked Snowwings irritably.

"Of course," Mosswings replied.

The horses started walking up a crest of grass. Cherryhoof trotted over to Swanhoof.

"Hi," Cherryhoof neighed.

"Hi," Swanhoof replied shyly. Cherryhoof was older than her, and she felt she should show her respect.

"Doesn't Snowwings act like he's got something up his tail?" Cherryhoof nickered, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

Swanhoof's jaw dropped.

"Oh, come on. Lighten up. It's just a joke," Cherryhoof whinnied and nudged Swanhoof.

Swanhoof couldn't help but let out a nicker. Cherryhoof acted like she was still a filly!

As they came over the crest of the hill, Swanhoof saw the horses gathering around a huge stump.

"Is this MoonTree?" she whispered to Cherryhoof.

"Yes," Cherryhoof replied.

"But, well, it's not a tree," Swanhoof whispered.

"Well we couldn't call it Moon_Stump_ now could we," Cherryhoof whispered impishly.

Swanhoof nickered, and then trotted down to join Mosswings.

As she stopped, she saw that it wasn't just a stump. It was hardened, it felt like stone. Also, it had rocks inside it that sparkled when they caught the moonlight.

Mosswings stepped up on the stump. Her neigh rang out in the still night air. "StarHerd, I bring before you Swanhoof. You have chosen her to be the next medicine horse of WaterHerd. I present her to you now as my apprentice."

Swanhoof trembled with joy and nervousness as Mosswings jumped down and touched noses with her.

Branchwings clambered up the stump. He started speaking; "StarHerd, I am getting old. My apprentice, Cherryhoof, has learned your ways well. I now present her to you as a full medicine horse. I name you Cherrywings, by the will of StarHerd."

Swanhoof looked at her and nodded, happy for her new friend.

Cherrywings' eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she touched noses with Branchwings.

"Are we ready to begin," Sunwings asked.

"Yes," Branchwings whinnied.

All of the medicine horses gathered around the MoonTree and pressed their nose to it and closed their eyes. Swanhoof quickly followed their lead and was surprised to feel that the bark was stone hard and icy cold. She waited, and felt colder and colder. Finally, she opened her eyes. _Where am I?_ She was next to a river, but it didn't look like the one near the camp. She was in a bright open meadow surrounded by dark trees.

Swanhoof looked over to see Mosswings touching noses with a bright golden stallion with blue wings. Mosswings looked at Swanhoof, and motioned with her head for her to come over. Swanhoof trotted up to the horse, whose fur sparkled as if stars were embedded in it.

"Welcome, Swanhoof," he whinnied. "I am Riverwings, Mosswings' mentor."

Then, it seemed as if his neigh contained many, many horses' neighs in it.

"StarHerd accepts you, Swanhoof, as Mosswings' apprentice."

Mosswings looked at her proudly. Swanhoof felt excitement course through her. _I am meeting a horse from StarHerd_, she thought elatedly.

Suddenly, the scene faded and she saw a flash of her mother running with other horses, of her father swimming, and of her brother on the Island.

The scenes faded, leaving only darkness and she opened her eyes. She was back at MoonTree with the other medicine horses starting to wake up around her. She felt exhilarated. She had shared dreams with StarHerd, and they had accepted her! As she flew back to the camp, she felt excited for what was to come in her life as an apprentice medicine horse of WaterHerd.


	6. Mudhoof's Training

Mudhoof grimaced as he gingerly picked up the dirty moss in his teeth. This was his least favorite part of being an apprentice. The elders never thanked him for taking out their dirty bedding. He walked out from under the oak tree, pushing his way past the leaves. As he spat it out in the dirtplace, Ottertail twitched her whiskers in amusement at the expression on his face. He walked down to the river and grabbed some fresh moss from the rocks, trying hard not to slip because of the rain.

As he patted down their bedding, Wetpelt snapped, "This is damp! Don't you know how to collect bedding?"

Mudhoof pinned his ears, but Silverpool cut in, "Come on, Wetpelt, you're just being picky. It's raining outside, or hadn't you noticed?"

Mudhoof blinked gratefully at Silverpool. She was the kindest of the elders; Wetpelt and Shellpelt were both cranky.

As if reading his mind, Shellpelt neighed, "I'm starving. Where's my grass?"

Mudhoof rolled his eyes and went to get some grass. As he left the den, Ottertail trotted over to him.

"It's time we did some battle training," she whinnied.

_Battle training_, Mudhoof thought excitedly. _Finally, something interesting._

"I was just going to give the elders some grass," he neighed.

"Why don't you get Splashhoof to do it," Ottertail suggested.

Mudhoof nodded.

As he trotted over to the apprentices' den, he saw Swanhoof napping under the overhang. _I wish I could get out of the rain as well_, he thought with a sigh. He looked toward the entrance and saw the gathering patrol come back, adding to the freshly gathered pile. _That should please the elders_, he thought.

Splashhoof and Mistyhoof had just come out of the apprentices' den. They were taking shelter from the rain, but it had just stopped. Mistyhoof was the oldest of the apprentices, and she was hoping to be made a warrior soon.

"Splashhoof," Mudhoof neighed. "I was wondering if you would feed the elders for me while I did battle training."

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Splashhoof snapped. She got her bad temper from her mentor, Frogleg, a long-legged buckskin stallion who was known for his sharp remarks.

Mudhoof bared his teeth, but before he could reply Frogleg came up.

"It'll be good for you, Splashhoof," he snapped. "All you do is sit around anyway."

Splashhoof rolled her eyes, but trotted away to the elders' den. Mistyhoof looked on, amused. Then she turned to Mudhoof.

"Good luck with your battle training," she whickered.

"Th-Thanks, Mistyhoof," Mudhoof stammered.

She blinked at him warmly, then turned and trotted away. He couldn't help but notice how glossy her fur was, and how pretty her head was, and…

"Mudhoof!"

He looked guiltily up to see Ottertail staring at him, her whiskers twitching, with a knowing gleam in her eye.

"Are you coming?" she asked. "Or are you too busy?"

"No, Ottertail, sorry," Mudhoof replied.

"Well then let's go," she neighed.

When they got to the training field, Mudhoof was surprised by how worn it was. _There must have been generations of horses here before, who all came to this spot to train_, he thought in awe. He shook his head to clear it. He needed all his thoughts focused on his training.

Ottertail faced him a little ways away.

"Now, here's the first battle move you'll learn. When I come at you, you dodge and then spin and kick me. You have to be very fast to use this, but since you're small you'll be faster than the other horse."

Mudhoof nodded.

Ottertail neighed, "Well, let's try it."

She lunged at him, teeth bared.

After what felt like hours of training, Mudhoof was finally going back to the camp, tired, but satisfied. He thought of the exhilaration and strength that had run through his veins, and he knew in his heart that he was meant to be a WaterHerd warrior.


	7. Streammane's Colt

Streammane neighed in pain, panting with effort. Swanhoof nuzzled her, whickering, "You're doing great, Streammane."

Mosswings was behind Streammane. "It's coming."

Swanhoof turned to see the foal coming out into the light. Mosswings started licking the birthing sac right away, helped by Streammane, who wearily rose to her feet.

"It's a colt," Mosswings whinnied. "What will you name him?"

As Streammane helped her new colt up, she looked him over. Swanhoof though he was adorable, a blue roan like his mother, but darker with big brown eyes.

When he started suckling, Streammane proudly announced, "I'll call him Goosefoal."

Mosswings nodded. As she gave him a last sniff, she whinnied, "Well he seems healthy enough now. Swanhoof, why don't you go tell Turtlefur he can come in now. I'm sure he's anxious to know they're both alright."

Swanhoof nodded, and then trotted up the bank. As she looked around for Turtlefur, she spotted her old denmate, Toadhoof.

"Toadhoof," she neighed.

He spotted her, and then trotted up to her and touched her muzzle.

"Swanhoof," he whickered. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Toadhoof. Do you know where Turtlefur is?"

"Yes, I think he's over by the elders' den."

"Thanks," Swanhoof whickered.

She trotted over and saw Turtlefur pacing back and forth. He spotted her and worriedly trotted up to her.

"Is Streammane alright? What about the foal?" he asked.

"They're both fine," she assured him. "You can go see them now."

Turtlefur's eyes brightened and he trotted over to the nursery.

Swanhoof thought about how good it was that Mistyfur had been made a warrior a few suns ago. Streammane had been her mentor, and she couldn't mentor Mistyhoof with a foal!

Swanhoof turned back to the nursery and stepped inside. Even though she had been an apprentice for almost a moon, being in there brought back memories of Mudhoof and her curling up beside their mother in the warm cave.

She sighed and walked over to Mosswings. It was strange to see Turtlefur, usually so harsh, being so gently with his tiny colt. Streammane looked down at her son warmly.

"Is there anything else I need to do, Mosswings?" Swanhoof asked.

"Could you get some water for Streammane? She must be thirsty after all that work," Mosswings replied.

"Of course," Swanhoof answered and trotted out of the den.

She trotted to Mosswings' den to grab some moss. She lifted up her head to grab some from a rock cleft in the cave wall, and turned to leave. She trotted down to the River and dipped the moss in the water.

She noticed Toadhoof and Splashhoof standing knee-deep in the water. Toadhoof kicked, and splashed Splashhoof. Swanhoof froze, expecting Splashhoof to give Toadhoof a warning he wouldn't forget. To her surprise, Splashhoof nickered and blinked warmly at Toadhoof.

Swanhoof rolled her eyes. Only Toadhoof could play a joke on Splashhoof and get away unscathed. They might not know what was going on between them, but every other apprentice did.

Swanhoof trotted away up the slope to the camp, carrying the dripping moss. She walked into the nursery and passed the moss to Streammane. It wasn't much, but Streammane was much too tired to walk to the River.

"Thank you, Swanhoof," Mosswings neighed. "Streammane and Goosefoal should be all right now. Let's go."

Swanhoof followed Mosswings out of the den.

"Don't forget there's a Herdmeet tonight. You should get some sleep," Mosswings advised her.

Swanhoof couldn't believe that it was already the full moon, and she was going to her first Herdmeet that night! She couldn't believe she had already been an apprentice for almost a moon.

She shook these thoughts from her head and trotted over to her den.


	8. Icestar's Secret

Mudhoof trembled with excitement. _I hope I'll be chosen to go to the Herdmeet_, he thought eagerly. The Herdmeet was where all four Herds met at Fourstones to share news.

Reedstar started listing off names of those chosen to go; "Silverstream, Ottertail, Mudhoof, Frogleg, Splashhoof, Mistyfur, and Waterpearl will come. The rest of you will guard the camp."

Mudhoof noticed Toadhoof pawing the ground and looking mutinous, but Minnowmane, his mentor, whinnied, "You should not be ashamed to defend the camp. We must be ready for any attack."

The horses that overheard the buckskin stallion nodded in agreement. Mudhoof looked up to see Swanhoof coming up to him.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

He nodded, drawing himself up.

Reedstar looked the chosen horses over, then signaled with his head and they started trotting up the slope. To get to the Herdmeet, they had to go parallel with the Great River, away from Nofurplace. Mudhoof thought with trepidation of the river they would have to swim through to get to the Herdmeet. He had had only one swimming lesson, and he didn't want to appear weak in front of the other warriors. It wasn't as deep or fast as the Great River, but it didn't have the Island for easier crossing. Mudhoof looked at his sister, for once wishing for her wings.

When the group came to the River, Reedstar signaled for a stop.

"I will go first to see how deep it is," he neighed.

Reedstar stepped into the rushing water, carefully placing his hooves on the rocks.

Mudhoof sighed in relief when Reedstar made it across without swimming. The other horses started crossing, whinnying and joking with each other as if they did this every day.

"See you on the other side," Swanhoof neighed, lifting her wings and flying to the opposite bank.

Mudhoof looked down at the rushing water and gritted his teeth. He stepped carefully in, hoping not to slip. The water swirled around his legs as he walked to the other side. He jumped up onto the opposite bank, letting out a breath of relief. It hadn't been so bad after all.

After they had all crossed, Reedstar signaled for them to move off again. They trotted along a path worn by many hooves. Mudhoof saw ahead a wide, grassy meadow, with four huge boulders at each of its corners. He looked past his Herdmates and saw there were horses already there! Reedstar led the way as they trotted into the clearing, with the other Herd staring at them. Then, the two Herds began to mingle, horses finding old acquaintances or friends.

Swanhoof whinnied to him, "I've got to go meet with the other medicine horses. Good luck!"

Mudhoof watched her go, and then turned to see Ottertail trot up to him.

"The other Herd here now is TreeHerd. It is good to meet with horses from other Herds because you need to learn their weaknesses and strengths. But make sure you don't give anything away at the same time," she neighed.

Mudhoof nodded. He understood how important it was to learn other Herds' weaknesses. He looked at the TreeHerd horses. They were small, and, to Mudhoof's surprise, were all dark browns and blacks. Mudhoof was used to WaterHerd's diversity in colors.

"Ottertail, why are the TreeHerd all almost the same color?" Mudhoof asked.

"A very good observation," Ottertail nodded. "They are all colored to blend in with the shadows of the trees where they live to hide from predators."

Mudhoof heard the pounding of hooves and looked up to see a group of horses trotting into the clearing. They were small like TreeHerd, but very lean. They were also all brown or light brown.

"That's SwiftHerd," Ottertail whinnied as they dispersed among the other Herds.

Mudhoof nodded. They must be light brown to blend in with the tall, dry grass in their territory.

"But why are WaterHerd horses multicolored?" Mudhoof asked.

"We don't need to blend in because we can swim, and escape in the water if predators come," Ottertail answered.

Only a few heartbeats later, another Herd trotted into the clearing. Mudhoof's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at them. _They're huge_, he thought, looking at their rippling muscle. They were all grays, and their eyes glinted coldly in the moonlight.

Mudhoof remembered the crags of their territory and knew they must be grey to blend in with the rocks.

"That's StoneHerd," Ottertail neighed.

Mudhoof could see from her slightly pinned ears that she didn't trust them one whisker-length. As soon as the horse at the front of StoneHerd, a light grey stallion, entered the clearing he pushed his way through the throng of horses until he was on top of a slight hill, almost like Grasshill back at the WaterHerd camp.

"That's Icestar on the Highhill, where the leaders speak during the Herdmeet," Ottertail whinnied.

Icestar let out a loud neigh that quieted the horses. Reedstar and the other two leaders pushed their way through the crowd, and joined Icestar on the Highhill.

Ottertail softly whickered in his ear, "The light brown dapple mare is Blossomstar of SwiftHerd and the dark chestnut stallion is Rowanstar of TreeHerd."

Mudhoof looked up as Blossomstar stepped forward. "SwiftHerd is enjoying a bountiful Greenleaf. We have a new warrior, Bluebell."

Mudhoof looked up to see the horses around a lean, light brown mare congratulating her.

Rowanstar stepped forward next. "TreeHerd had a family of foxes move into our territory, but we drove them out."

There was a murmur of appreciation from the gathered horses.

Reedstar stepped forward. "WaterHerd is pleased to announce that it has a new warrior, Mistyfur."

Mudhoof whinnied loudly to congratulate her; she looked down at the ground shyly as horses from all the Herds congratulated her.

"We also have two new apprentices, Swanhoof and Mudhoof," Reedstar continued.

Mudhoof looked up to see the horses around him neighing their congratulations.

Icestar stepped forward, looking over the gathered horses coldly. "We have a new warrior, Hawktalon."

Mudhoof looked over to see a powerfully built dark grey stallion nodding in response to the murmured congratulations of the horses around him.

"Also," Icestar neighed. "We had a cougar come out of the higher mountains into our territory."

There were murmurs of apprehension; cougars could be a threat to all of the Herds.

"Luckily, our warriors drove it out of our territory," Icestar continued.

There were whickers of relief.

"Into WaterHerd's territory," Icestar neighed with a cold glance at Reedstar.

Instantly, WaterHerd horses started neighing insults at Icestar, pawing and rearing where they stood.

Ottertail pinned her ears and turned to Mudhoof. "And we've left the camp almost totally unguarded!"

Reedstar glared at Icestar with unguarded hate, his teeth bared and his ears pinned. Icestar just stared back, looking smug.

Reedstar flipped his head. "This Herdmeet is over!"

He trotted down the Highhill, the WaterHerd horses quickly trotting to his side. They galloped away from Fourstones as fast as they could.

Mudhoof's head spun. His first Herdmeet had turned into a nightmare. He wished he could have kicked the smug look off of Icestar's face and admired Reedstar's control.

The horses didn't take the time to cross the river carefully this time, instead galloping through it.

Swanhoof caught up to him when they were across the river, her eyes wide with fear. They didn't speak, but galloped on, desperate to know their Herd's fate.


	9. Darkpool's Bane

Swanhoof's head spun as she raced back to the camp. _Will we make it back in time?_ she wondered desperately.

As the patrol burst into the camp, she saw to her relief the surprised faces of her Herdmates as they stood in the middle of the camp. Shellpelt poked his head out from under the oak tree.

Reedstar immediately turned around and started issuing orders. "Waterpearl, Darkpool, stand guard for the rest of the night."

They nodded and went to stand in front of the camp. Luckily, their camp was almost totally surrounded by water, but there was one side that was vulnerable.

Mosswings found Swanhoof and flashed her a sympathetic look. "You look scared out of your fur. Let the warriors worry about it. Now get some sleep."

Swanhoof raised her head to argue, but to her surprise found she was exhausted. The adrenaline of the night had worn off. She nodded to Mosswings and stumbled off to their den. She was asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

Swanhoof dreamed she saw Riverwings. He stared in horror, his eyes locked on something behind her.

"Run, Swanhoof," he neighed.

She tried to run but she suddenly felt the ground drop away beneath her. She was falling and there was nothing but blackness around her. She heard a horse neigh in pain and she was falling, falling…

She jerked open her eyes. She was back in the medicine den, with Mosswings sleeping next to her. Her fur prickled, and she couldn't help but feel that even though she had escaped her dream something was still wrong.

"Mosswings," she whispered. "Wake up."

Mosswings slowly opened her eyes and blinked sleepily at her. "What?"

Swanhoof realized that she didn't really know what was wrong.

"Well…something's wrong," she tried to explain. "I had a dream, and now I've just go this feeling that something is wrong."

Mosswings instantly stepped forward, all the tiredness gone from her eyes. "You had a dream? This is serious. It may be a message from StarHerd."

Swanhoof widened her eyes in surprise. _StarHerd sent me a message_, she thought wonderingly.

Swanhoof heard a horrible neigh from outside. _It's the neigh from my dream_, she thought, horrified. She raced outside, trying to adjust her eyes to the dark.

She heard Reedstar's cry, "It's a cougar! Defend the camp!"

Swanhoof whipped her head around to see a huge cat on top of a horse that was on the ground, with Waterpearl stomping desperately on its back. The cougar bit down and the horse below it went limp. She saw the cougar turn to face Waterpearl, but before it could pounce Reedstar reared up at it with the rest of the warriors behind him. The cougar knew it was outnumbered, and with an angry snarl it turned and slunk out into the night.

Mosswings immediately ran to the horse on the ground. Swanhoof trotted up too, only to see with horror that it was Darkpool. Mosswings gave Darkpool a nudge with her nose, but nothing happened. She looked up at Reedstar with eyes full of sadness.

"She's dead," Mosswings neighed.

Swanhoof stared down in horror. Darkpool's black fur was matted with blood, and her eyes stared unseeingly away.

Reedstar shook his head with sadness. "She was a great warrior."

Swanhoof saw Frogleg trotting over to her, followed by Toadhoof. Frogleg was Darkpool's mate, and Toadhoof their foal.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but Darkpool's dead."

Frogleg's eyes widened, and he ran over to her. He pressed his muzzle into her fur. He let out keening neighs of grief.

Toadhoof just stopped, his ears pinned and his teeth bared as if he could fight off the grief of her death. But, slowly, he became limp, his head hung and his eyes went blank with shock. He walked over to his mother's body and stood there, staring off into the distance.

Swanhoof turned to see Waterpearl wincing as Mosswings pressed herbs on the long scratches running down his side. His eyes were filled with pain. Silverstream and Mudhoof were by his side, comforting him. Swanhoof walked over to join them.

She saw Silverstream turn to her, her eyes wide with grief. Swanhoof knew how she must be feeling; she had just lost her best friend and almost lost her mate. Swanhoof pressed her muzzle against her mother's, trying to comfort her. Silverstream blinked gratefully at her, and then turned back to Waterpearl.

"Don't worry," Waterpearl winced. "It takes more than a few scratches to keep me down."

"Actually, I want you to rest for at least a few suns. No warrior duties," Mosswings neighed. "You don't want to open the wounds again."

"Of course not," Waterpearl responded.

"Now go and get some sleep. It will help you heal faster," Mosswings ordered.

Waterpearl nodded and headed off to the place in the middle of the camp where the warriors slept, followed by Silverstream while Mudhoof went to the apprentices' den.

Mosswings turned to Swanhoof and neighed, "You'd better get some sleep too."

Swanhoof nodded, suddenly realizing how tired she was. She stumbled into the medicine den and fell asleep.


	10. Mudpelt's Warrior Ceremony

Mudhoof woke up, his fur tingling with excitement. Today was the day he would be made a warrior! He was now two years old, the age when all apprentices were made into warriors. He looked around the den and saw Goosehoof resting with his eyes half closed. Goosehoof was the only other apprentice besides Mudhoof. Toadnose and Splashstream had been made into warriors. Silverstream was pregnant with another foal, and Mudhoof was happy for her. He would have a new sister or brother. Minnowmane had moved to the elders' den and Silverpool had died of old age.

Mudhoof looked down at his coat and saw it was dusty from the training he had done with Ottertail earlier that day; he had been so tired he had fallen asleep. _I'll go down to the river to clean up_, he decided.

He trotted down the bank to the gently flowing river. He didn't hesitate when he got there; he trotted straight in and started swimming strongly. _This is my specialty_, he thought with exhilaration. Mudhoof splashed out of the water and shook himself. Water sprayed everywhere.

"Hey," he heard some horse squeal.

He turned around to see Mistyfur standing next to him. He whickered a greeting and pressed his muzzle against hers.

"I can't believe you're becoming a warrior today," Mistyfur neighed excitedly. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Mudhoof whickered. "But I'd better go; Reedstar will kill me if I'm late."

He trotted back to the camp where he met Swanhoof and Waterpearl.

"Good luck," Swanhoof neighed.

"I'm so proud of you," Waterpearl whinnied.

Mudhoof touched muzzles with them both, and then pricked his ears as he heard Reedstar's neigh.

"Let all the members of WaterHerd gather here beneath the Grasshill for a Herd meeting," Reedstar neighed.

When the Herd had settled, Reedstar began. "Mudhoof, step forward."

Mudhoof stepped forward, pushing out his chest and staring straight forward with his head high.

"Mudhoof has reached the age of two years. He is ready to become a warrior. Ottertail, do you agree that this apprentice deserves to become a warrior?"

Ottertail stepped forward and looked at Mudhoof proudly. "I do."

"Then Mudhoof, I now name you Mudpelt by the will of StarHerd. WaterHerd honors your strength and courage."

Reedstar walked down the Grasshill and touched noses with Mudpelt.

As soon as he stepped away, Mudpelt heard his Herdmates all neighing,"Mudpelt! Mudpelt!"

Swanhoof, Waterpearl, a slightly pregnant Silverstream, Ottertail, and Toadnose came forward. And then he saw Mistyfur, looking on with eyes full of love and joy. He walked up to her and touched muzzles with her.

"Congratulations," she whickered.

Toadnose came over and nudged him. "You're finally a warrior! Now we can be denmates again."

Swanhoof walked up to him, her eyes sparkling. Medicine horses didn't necessarily receive their name when they were two, only when their mentor deemed it was necessary. Mudpelt hoped that Swanhoof would receive her full name soon; Mosswings had been getting very stiff and had some white hairs around her muzzle.

"Congratulations," she neighed. "You deserve it!"

"Thanks, Swanhoof," he whinnied, breaking off when he heard Ottertail call his name.

"I've got to go," he neighed, touching muzzles one more time with Swanhoof.

He trotted up to where Ottertail was sitting in the middle of the camp

"Congratulations," she neighed.

"Thanks for everything, Ottertail. You were a great mentor," Mudpelt replied.

Ottertail looked down, embarrassed. "Well you know you must stand vigil tonight. You will guard the camp and reflect on what it means to be a warrior."

Mudpelt nodded. He turned his head to see Reedstar walking over. Mudpelt nodded respectfully.

"The sun is setting. It is time for you to start your vigil," Reedstar neighed. "You cannot speak until sunrise."

Mudpelt nodded, and Reedstar and Ottertail walked away. He watched Goosehoof walk into the apprentice's den and saw Silverstream disappear into the nursery. The warriors in the middle of the camp settled into their places.

Mudpelt looked at the stars and listened to the river roaring by. He felt a thrill of satisfaction. This moment was what he had worked for all his life and it had finally happened. _I am a warrior!_


	11. Swanwings' Medicine Horse Ceremony

Swanhoof shivered with cold as she pressed closer to Mosswings. She was in the medicine den, trying to get some sleep. It was the height of leafbare; the ground was coated with snow.

Swanhoof couldn't sleep because her new sister, Fishfoal, had been born earlier that day. She was a beautiful white filly but Swanhoof was worried that she would freeze to death. Wetpelt had already died of the cold. It was unusual for mares to have foals during leafbare, and Swanhoof was scared of what it would do to her mother if Fishfoal died.

Swanhoof saw a trickle of light seeping into the cave and decided she might as well get up. She walked out of the den, her breath making a mist in front of her. Most of the warriors were still asleep, huddled together in the middle of the camp for warmth. She spotted Mudpelt pressed against Mistyfur and felt a surge of happiness for him. It was good that he had found a mate. She knew she could never have a mate since she was a medicine horse, but she felt happy without one and knew StarHerd's plan for her lay elsewhere.

Swanhoof suddenly remembered Fishfoal, and she wondered if the filly had survived the night. She quickly trotted over to the nursery and was relieved to see Fishfoal lying curled up on the ground with Silverstream lying next to her.

"It's good to lie beside her; you want to keep her as warm as possible. And when she wakes up give her some milk right away, it will help to warm her up as well," Swanhoof advised.

"All right," Silverstream replied, blinking gratefully at her.

Swanhoof nodded a good-bye and walked out of the cave into the brisk morning air. She walked back to the medicine den and woke Mosswings. Today was the half-moon, but she was worried Mosswings might not be able to make it all the way to MoonTree and back. Mosswings was getting very old, and it was freezing. To top it all off, Mosswings had developed a cough.

"Do you want to go to MoonTree, Mosswings?" Swanhoof asked.

"I must go to meet with StarHerd," Mosswings wheezed.

Swanhoof nodded, but she was worried about her mentor. Swanhoof looked at Mosswings standing on trembling legs and decided they had better leave right then, even though the meeting was at moonhigh.

"Let's go then, Mosswings," Swanhoof neighed.

Mosswings shook herself, and then walked out behind Swanhoof.

The moon was rising above the mountains by the time Swanhoof and Mosswings got to MoonTree. They had had to walk the whole way and make frequent stops. Swanhoof could see that the other medicine horses were already there.

Cherrywings trotted over and touched noses with her. Branchwings had died not long after Cherrywings had been given her name, leaving Cherrywings as the sole medicine horse of TreeHerd.

Swanhoof nodded to Sunwings and Snowwings, who had recently gotten an apprentice, Craghoof, a dark grey mare.

Mosswings stumbled over to the stump and climbed falteringly on top of it.

"Swanhoof," she rasped. "You have learned the ways of StarHerd. It is time you became a full medicine horse. I now name you Swanwings."

Swanwings felt a jolt of surprise and joy go through her. She was now a full medicine horse! Cherrywings excitedly bounded over and pressed her muzzle against Swanwings' fur.

"Congratulations, Swanwings," she neighed.

Sunwings neighed his congratulations, and even gruff old Snowwings nodded at her.

Mosswings stumbled down from the stump and touched muzzles with Swanwings.

"Thank you," Swanwings whickered.

"You've earned it," Mosswings replied.

The medicine horses stood around MoonTree and touched their noses to the sparkling stump. Swanwings opened her eyes to find herself in the same meadow she always met with StarHerd, with the stars above her twinkling brightly. Then, she saw to her surprise that the stars were coming closer and closer. They fell down until she could see they were actually horses, glowing silver, which ran down from the sky and surrounded her, all calling out her new name.

She saw Branchwings, Darkpool, Wetpelt, Silverpool, and Riverwings. Riverwings stepped forward.

"Congratulations, Swanwings. StarHerd accepts you as a full medicine horse," he neighed.

Swanwings felt herself begin to fade until she was in front of a river, with a boulder on a high cliff above her. Suddenly, with a rumble, the boulder fell with a great splash into the river, making a big disturbance in the water.

The scene faded and she opened her eyes to find she was standing in front of the MoonTree. The other medicine horses were stirring around her.

As she flew home, she couldn't help but think about the sign. She felt sure that the river represented WaterHerd, but what did the boulder represent? And if the river represented WaterHerd, did that mean her Herd would be destroyed?


	12. Mudpelt's First Fight

Mudpelt woke up to find himself pressed against Mistyfur. She blinked at him sleepily.

"Good morning," Mudpelt whickered softly.

"Good morning," Mistyfur replied, nudging his muzzle.

"I'm glad you two are awake," Rippletail neighed. "I want you both for the dawn patrol on StoneHerd's border. I'll lead it."

Mistyfur and Mudpelt both nodded. Mudpelt was more worried about SwiftHerd attacking. After all, there were only two places where StoneHerd could get into the territory without swimming the River; the border near Fourstones and a place where the River dwindled away into a tiny stream that could be waded across.

They cantered out of the camp and down to where the River became a stream. Rippletail renewed the scent markers while Mudpelt looked across the stream. WaterHerd's territory was sparsely wooded, so he struggled to see in the thick woods of StoneHerd's territory.

Mudpelt's fur prickled when he thought he saw a shadow move.

"Rippletail..," he began.

Suddenly, Blizzardtail, the StoneHerd deputy stepped out of the trees.

Mudpelt pinned his ears. He had learned from an apprentice to never trust a StoneHerd horse.

"We need to expand our territory," Blizzardtail neighed. "We have had more foals born and the mountains cannot support all of us."

"You won't expand here," Rippletail whinnied, her ears pinned.

"Oh, yes, I think we will," Blizzardtail replied lazily. He flipped his head and five other StoneHerd warriors pushed through the trees. They were huge and muscular.

Rippletail slowly bent her head and whispered to Mistyfur. "We need help. Go back to camp and get more warriors."

Mistyfur nodded, and then slowly backed away. When she had backed up a few steps she whirled around and ran.

Blizzardtail watched her go, his eyes glaring coldly.

"Attack," he neighed softly.

The StoneHerd warriors splashed across the stream. Mudpelt felt a rush of adrenaline. _How dare they try to steal our territory_, he thought furiously. He reared up as the nearest StoneHerd warrior, a young dark grey stallion, ran at him. He came down with his front hooves on the stallion's back. Mudpelt realized this was Hawktalon, from the Herdmeet. Hawktalon neighed furiously in rage and pain, but a dapple grey mare, Sleettail, came up behind Mudpelt and bit down hard on his flank.

Mudpelt whirled around, but he was outnumbered. He lost track of time, all he knew was he had to keep fighting. He wearily kicked and bit but he was losing strength.

Mudpelt suddenly heard a fierce battle neigh behind him. He turned to see Mistyfur leading Streammane, Reedstar, Waterpearl, and Splashstream. They threw themselves into the battle, rearing up at the StoneHerd horses. Mudpelt saw Sleettail back away as Waterpearl came up beside Mudpelt, rearing and striking out with his front hooves.

Blizzardtail saw that his horses were losing.

"Retreat, StoneHerd," he neighed furiously.

Mudpelt gave Sleettail one last bite on the flank as she whirled around to splash back across the stream.

Blizzardtail turned around when he was across the stream.

"Don't think this is over," he neighed, pinning his ears and baring his teeth.

Mudpelt suddenly wobbled; with the adrenaline of the battle gone he hardly had enough energy to stand. Mistyfur and Waterpearl came up on either side of him and supported him on the slow walk back to the camp.

"Those StoneHerd horses were no match for us," Mistyfur neighed excitedly.

Waterpearl nodded but still looked wary. "We had still better watch out. StoneHerd may not give up that easily."

Mudpelt saw Swanwings coming out of her den when he staggered into the camp. Swanwings' eyes widened in surprise and she hurried over.

"What happened? Is he hurt?" she asked frantically.

"He's just tired," Waterpearl assured her. "StoneHerd attacked us."

Swanwings eyes narrowed. "Bring him into my den."

Mudpelt walked into Swanwings' den. Waterpearl glanced at Mistyfur.

"We had better tell Reedstar what happened," he neighed.

"Alright," Swanwings replied, and then turned to Mudpelt.

Waterpearl and Mistyfur left, while Swanwings carefully sniffed his wounds.

"I don't think you're too badly hurt; if you rest you should feel better soon," she neighed.

Then her voice softened. "You can sleep in here, Mudpelt. I'll leave so you can be in peace."

Mudpelt felt a rush of warmth toward his sister. "Thanks."

She nodded and walked out of the den. Mudpelt flopped down and fell asleep.


	13. Swanwings' Healing

Swanwings couldn't get her dream out of her head. She knew something horrible was about to happen, but all she could do was pace back and forth. All of her senses were alert; she was tensely watching and waiting.

She heard the pounding of hooves and froze. She saw a horse running flat out toward the camp. Swanwings realized with a jolt of surprise that it was Mistyfur. Swanwings galloped frantically to Mistyfur, intercepting her as she entered the camp.

"What happened?" Swanwings demanded.

"We were attacked," Mistyfur neighed haltingly through her panting, her flanks heaving. "By StoneHerd."

Swanwings suddenly realized what her dream meant. The boulder falling into the water must have meant that StoneHerd would attack WaterHerd.

Reedstar had overheard Mistyfur. "Then show us where they attacked you."

He gathered a patrol to him and they galloped off, led by Mistyfur. _Mudpelt and Rippletail must be fighting alone_, Swanwings realized to her horror. Images flew into her mind of Mudpelt lying in a pool of blood, his eyes wide and staring…

She shook her head to clear it. She was a medicine horse, and her first duty was to her Herd.

Swanwings trotted into the medicine den. Mosswings was in her normal place, sleeping. Swanwings decided not to wake her. She looked in the crevices in the rock and found marigold for wounds, juniper for strength, and moss for blood. She would need a lot of it to heal all the injuries the warriors were sure to have.

A little while later, she heard murmured greetings from outside. The patrol must be back. She took a deep breath and stepped out into the sunlight.

"Swanwings, over here," she heard Waterpearl call, his neigh sounding anxious.

She trotted over and saw to her horror that Mudpelt was barely standing, supported between Mistyfur and Waterpearl. He had deep wounds all over his body, and one of his ears was torn.

Mistyfur looked at Swanwings, her eyes full of worry. "Can you save him?"

Swanwings thought to her dismay that she wasn't sure she could. He had lost a lot of blood.

"Take him into the medicine den," she ordered. As they took him away, she saw that Rippletail was in almost the same state. She was better than Mudpelt, though, because she was still fully conscious.

"Take Rippletail to the medicine den as well," Swanwings neighed. Her head spun. How could she save these horses?

She heard a whisper in her ear. "Swanwings, remember that StarHerd is with you."

She looked around but no one was there. She felt her head clear. Of course! StarHerd would always be there for her. She stepped into the medicine den where Mudpelt and Rippletail were lying down.

"You'll all need to leave if you aren't hurt badly," she neighed, looking at all the horses pressed into the cave.

Reedstar nodded and ushered out other horses before leaving himself.

Swanwings wished she could build them a nest, they were lying on the hard dirt floor of the cave, but she didn't have time. She started gathering moss from her stores to put on their wounds to stop the bleeding. She had just gotten the bleeding stopped when she heard hoofbeats, and looked up to see Goosehoof standing in the entrance.

"Mistyfur sent me to help," he neighed.

Swanwings nodded.

"First, we need to build them a nest. Go find some moss and other soft things for that. Then, get some weeds from the bottom of the river. They help to soothe the wounds," Swanwings ordered.

Goosehoof nodded and then turned and galloped away.

Swanwings pressed her muzzle against Mudpelt's fur. He was very hot, he might have a fever. That wasn't good. If the wounds got infected, Mudpelt could die.

She found some feverfew, and also decided to give him some juniper berries with it for strength, then gently nudged him awake. He slowly blinked open his eyes, and stared at her with a blank expression.

"You need to eat this," Swanwings whickered.

She couldn't tell if he heard or not, but when she put the herbs in his mouth he swallowed them.

She had just finished giving Rippletail the mixture when Goosehoof trotted into the cave. He had a mouthful of bedding, and a whole pile outside that he and Swanwings brought in and made a comfy nest around both horses.

"Now, the river weeds," Swanwings reminded Goosehoof and he nodded and ran off.

Only a few heartbeats after Goosehoof had left, Silverstream burst in. She gasped when she saw Mudpelt, and walked over to his side.

"Oh! My poor son," she neighed.

She turned around and confronted Swanwings. "Will he be all right?"

Swanwings pressed her muzzle against Silverstream's neck and answered, "I hope so."

"I suppose I have to get back to Fishfoal," Silverstream neighed. "I know you'll do everything you can for him."

She turned and walked out.

Swanwings waited until Goosehoof came back with the river weeds, then thanked him and pressed them on the horses' wounds. When she had let the juices soothe the wounds, she chewed up marigold and put it on their wounds to help heal them.

Swanwings stood back; she had done all she could for them. She truly hoped that her brother and her deputy would be all right, but she could do nothing more than watch and wait.


	14. Mistyfur's News

Mudpelt blinked his eyes open. He was tired and sore. _Where am I? _he wondered, looking around. He suddenly realized he was in the medicine den. He looked over to see Rippletail sleeping, but at least she was standing. He also saw Mosswings sleeping, standing in a corner. Mudpelt felt a pang of pity for her. She was a respected medicine horse but old age had forced her to stay in her den most of the time.

Mudpelt pushed himself to his feet, and then winced. He had many wounds on his body that had only just begun to heal.

Swanwings came into the den with a mouth full of herbs.

"You're awake," she mumbled through the herbs.

She set them down and then walked over.

"Your wounds are healing well," she noted as she looked him up and down. "I think it's time you and Rippletail went back to the warrior's den."

Her eyes softened. "I'm really glad you're better."

"Thanks," he rasped, his voice sounding strange from being unused.

"If your wounds start hurting come tell me and I can give you some poppy seeds," Swanwings neighed briskly, a medicine horse once more.

Mudpelt nodded and walked out of the den. It was sunhigh in the end of Newleaf, and most horses were mutual grooming in the center of the camp or resting in the shade.

Mudpelt saw Toadnose and Mistyfur were resting together in the shade of a tree. As he made his way across the camp towards them, Mistyfur let out a joyous whinny. She trotted across the camp and rubbed her nose in his fur.

"Oh, Mudpelt! You're awake at last," she whinnied.

Toadnose came up and looked him over.

"You still look pretty scarred up. Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"I'm doing better but Swanwings says I can't overexert myself," Mudpelt replied.

Toadnose nodded. "Welcome back."

"Yes, welcome back," Mistyfur whickered.

Mistyfur looked at Toadnose, then at Mudpelt, then at the ground. Mudpelt was about to ask her what was wrong when she looked apologetically at Toadnose.

"I'm sorry, but I need to talk to Mudpelt alone," she neighed.

Toadnose nodded good-naturedly. "Okay."

He trotted away.

Mistyfur looked at Mudpelt.

"Come on," she whinnied.

She looked very serious, and Mudpelt wondered what was wrong. She trotted away from the camp and Mudpelt followed, wincing at his wounds as the ground sloped sharply. When they were a few tail lengths away from the camp, Mistyfur stopped and faced Mudpelt.

"What is it?" he asked.

Mistyfur looked straight into his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Mudpelt stood staring, shocked. _I'm going to be a father_, he thought wonderingly. _Can I do this?_

"Oh, Mistyfur," he breathed. "That's wonderful!"

The worry in her eyes immediately turned to delight.

"You really think so?" she queried.

"Of course," Mudpelt replied, touching his nose to hers. "You'll be a great mother."

Inside, he was more scared than he had ever been.

"Do you mind if I take a walk, Mistyfur?" he asked, trying to conceal the worry in his voice.

"Of course not," she neighed happily. "I'm going to tell Splashstream."

Mudpelt turned and walked away. He could barely keep himself from galloping away. He forced himself to stay at a walk until he was out of sight of the camp. Then he started galloping, trying to force all of his worries out of his mind.

_How can I be a father? I don't think I can do this_, Mudpelt thought worriedly. He slowed to a walk. He looked up and to his surprise saw he was near the SwiftHerd border. He didn't know why he had come here, but he welcomed the wind on his fur.

He sniffed the wind and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Toadnose asked.

Mudpelt remembered Toadnose had been assigned on a gathering patrol.

"I had to think about some things," he replied. "Mistyfur's pregnant."

Toadnose's eyes widened. "Wow. Congratulations."

"I just can't imagine myself as a father," Mudpelt found himself confiding in his friend.

"I think you'd be a great father. You're kind, even though you're tough on the outside," Toadnose replied. "You don't have to be soft to be a good father."

Mudpelt took a deep breath and realized that Toadnose was right. "Thanks, Toadnose."

"Sure thing," he replied nonchalantly. "I've got to go now."

Toadnose turned and trotted off. Mudpelt cantered back to the camp, ready now to face Mistyfur. He may not be a perfect father, but he knew he'd do the best he could. Now he couldn't wait for a foal of his own.


	15. Mosswings' Journey

Swanwings watched the rambunctious young filly bounce around the nursery.

"Now, Fishfoal, stop that," Silverstream scolded.

Swanwings often came to the nursery to talk with her mother and just relax.

"She looks very healthy," Swanwings commented.

"Well I think she's adorable," Mistyfur put in.

Mistyfur had recently come to stay in the nursery; her belly was getting very big. That meant Silverstream, Mudpelt, Mistyfur, and Swanwings had seen a lot of each other lately.

Fishfoal suddenly froze. "Intruder," she whispered, sniffing the air.

She stood silently by the entrance to the nursery as the hoofbeats got closer. A horse ducked into the cave and Fishfoal neighed fiercely, rearing up at the intruder.

Goosehoof jumped in surprise and neighed with alarm as the sharp little hooves came down on his flank.

He relaxed when he saw it was Fishfoal.

"Great ambush," he neighed. "I would be running scared if I had been a real enemy."

Fishfoal drew herself up and proudly strutted to Silverstream's side, her neck and tail high.

"Minnowmane wants you to look at Shellpelt, Swanwings. He says he's been wheezing all day," Goosehoof explained.

"All right," Swanwings nodded.

She whinnied a good-bye to Silverstream, Mistyfur, and Fishfoal, and then trotted out of the nursery and across the camp.

When she reached the elders' den she saw Shellpelt on his side, wheezing.

"Good, you're here," Minnowmane neighed. "I can't get a wink of sleep with him carrying on like that."

Swanwings knew Minnowmane's gruff manner came only from concern for his denmate.

"He has a fever. I'll bring him some feverfew right away," Swanwings whinnied.

She trotted to her den and grabbed some feverfew. She heard a rasping noise from behind her, and turned to see Mosswings lying on her side, struggling to breathe. Swanwings dropped the feverfew and went to her side.

"Mosswings! Are you all right," Swanwings desperately asked.

"I am going to StarHerd now. You will be a great medicine horse for WaterHerd," Mosswings managed to choke out.

"No! Mosswings, you can't leave me," Swanwings neighed frantically.

Mosswings closed her eyes and slowly stopped breathing.

Swanwings felt as if her world had been turned over. Her mentor had gone to join StarHerd. She pressed a trembling muzzle against Mosswings cold pelt.

She heard hoofbeats and looked up to see Goosehoof walking in.

"I was just wondering where Shellpelt's herbs…" he cut off abruptly, staring in shock and horror at Mosswings' body.

"I'm so sorry," he neighed.

Goosehoof started to leave, but Swanwings called him back.

_I can't abandon my duties because she died_, she thought.

She nosed the feverfew she had dropped towards him.

"Give those to Shellpelt to eat," she directed Goosehoof.

He nodded and picked up the herbs. He shot her one more sympathetic glance, then left.

Swanwings went out into the camp and found Reedstar.

"Mosswings is dead," she whinnied bluntly.

Reedstar pinned his ears in surprise, then he shook his head.

"She was a great medicine horse," he sadly neighed.

Reedstar went up to Mudpelt and Waterpearl and talked to them quietly for a few heartbeats. Swanwings saw them nod, then head toward the medicine den to bring Mosswings' body out. Swanwings felt blank with shock. As Mudpelt and Waterpearl laid her body on the ground, she walked over and pressed her nose against Mosswings' fur. She heard the gasps of shock when her Herdmates saw or heard of Mosswings' death. Many members of the Herd came to touch Mosswings' fur or to gently nose Swanwings in sympathy. Swanwings sat with her all through the night, remembering how kind and caring Mosswings had been.

When the morning light peeked over the River, Swanwings got up. The elders would bury Mosswings, but first she needed to get on with her life. She prayed to StarHerd for guidance in being the only medicine horse. Looking up, she saw Fishfoal bucking in play outside the nursery, and knew that life would go on for WaterHerd.


	16. Mossfoal's Birth

Mudpelt frantically paced back and forth, trying desperately to peer over Silverstream, Fishfoal, and Swanwings to see Mistyfur. Mistyfur was lying on her side with her body stretched out. She strained and pushed and Mudpelt could see she was in pain. He longed to rush to her side but Swanwings had said it was crowded enough as it was.

"Come on, Mistyfur, you're almost there," Swanwings encouraged.

Mudpelt saw tiny hooves come out, but Swanwings shifted to help the foal and blocked his view. Mudpelt shook his head angrily, and resumed his pacing. He wished he could fight this battle for Mistyfur, but this was one thing she would have to do alone.

"All right, Mudpelt. You can come in now," Swanwings neighed as she stepped back.

Mudpelt eagerly walked in. The foal was the same misty grey as her mother, but darker. It wobbled on teetering legs, supported by Mistyfur.

"It's a filly," Mistyfur whinnied, her eyes full of love.

"Oh," Mudpelt breathed. He gently sniffed noses with the filly. "She's beautiful."

Mistyfur nodded proudly.

"What should we name her," she asked.

Mudpelt glanced at Swanwings.

"What about Mossfoal? In honor of Mosswings," he neighed.

Swanwings' eyes widened. Then she nodded, her eyes brimming with gratitude.

"It's perfect," Mistyfur whickered. "Mossfoal."

Silverstream and Fishfoal came up to see the new arrival. Fishfoal curiously sniffed noses with Mossfoal.

"She's ok," Fishfoal neighed with a disdainful snort.

Mistyfur nickered in amusement. "We're glad you approve."

In a few days, Mistyfur decided Mossfoal could go on her first trip outside the nursery.

"Good luck," Silverstream whispered, trying not to wake Fishfoal.

Mistyfur, Mudpelt, and Mossfoal left the nursery. Mossfoal blinked furiously in the bright sunlight. She looked in awe around the camp, which was bursting with life. Streammane and Ottertail gazed adoringly at Mossfoal as they walked past. Goosehoof ran by, followed by the loud neighs of Wetpelt chastising him for the wet moss he brought in. Reedstar was neighing with Rippletail about the patrols. Swanwings was looking at a splinter Turtlefur had gotten.

Mossfoal pressed close to Mistyfur.

"It's all right, darling," Mistyfur neighed soothingly.

She coaxed her forward, and they walked across the camp. Mudpelt pointed out the dens as they walked. When they reached the end of the camp, Mosstail saw the River. She shrank back. Mistyfur nudged her forward.

Mudpelt walked a little ways into the water. "It's all right. Just come out to me."

Mossfoal lowered her nose to the water and snorted. She lifted a tiny hoof and lowered it carefully. When it went through, she jumped. Mistyfur walked out a little ways too. Mossfoal slowly waded into the water. Mistyfur walked back and pressed against her to support her against the current. Mossfoal looked more at ease, and she even pawed the water with her hoof.

"That's my girl," Mudpelt neighed proudly as she splashed Mistyfur.

Mistyfur rolled her eyes, and they gazed fondly at each other.

"She's shivering," Mistyfur neighed. "I think it's time we went back to the nursery."

"It is a bit cold," Mudpelt agreed.

Mistyfur guided Mossfoal out of the water and up the bank. Mudpelt took one more heartbeat to enjoy the feel of the water against his legs, and then trotted out after Mistyfur.

As soon as they got into the nursery Mossfoal laid down and went to sleep. Mudpelt looked warmly at his filly. Mistyfur looked tired too, so Mudpelt decided to leave them in peace.

"I think I'll go now," he whispered.

"All right," Mistyfur yawned.

She stood above Mossfoal and closed her eyes. With one last glance at them, Mudpelt turned and walked out of the nursery. The sun was just starting to set, making the camp have an orange tinge. He felt peaceful as he watched the sun set.

"Where is that stupid apprentice? He was supposed to bring me some food ages ago?" an angry voice neighed.

Mudpelt turned to see Shellpelt, an old silver stallion, coming out of the elders' den.

"It hasn't been that long, Shellpelt. Just be patient," neighed another horse from inside the elders' den.

From the sound of it, it was Wetpelt, an old white stallion.

"Have you seen him?" Shellpelt asked Mudpelt crossly.

"No," Mudpelt replied.

Shellpelt narrowed his eyes. "Well if you see him tell him we've been waiting for moons."

Mudpelt tried not to nicker and nodded.

Shellpelt turned and lumbered back into the elders' den. Mudpelt watched him go, thinking about Mossfoal. He couldn't wait for her to become an apprentice, and yet he wished she would stay a filly forever.

He turned in time to see the sun disappearing, taking another day away. He was ready for tomorrow.


	17. Striker's New Friend

Swanwings tore another leaf off of the alder. Swanwings remembered with a pang of Mosswings telling her how alder leaves reduced swelling and prevented infection. She thought with a sigh of everything that had changed since Mosswings had died. Goosehoof was now Goosefeather; he had been made a warrior. Waterpearl, his mentor, was very proud. Fishfoal was now Fishhoof; she had been made an apprentice. Her mentor was Frogleg. Splashstream had had a colt, Nightfoal, with Toadnose only a day ago. And only a few suns before that Mossfoal had become Mosshoof. Her mentor was Streammane, who had also been Mistyfur's mentor. Shellpelt had died of old age and Turtlefur had moved to the elder's den.

Swanwings pricked her ears. She thought she heard a very faint whinny. Then she heard it again, a whinny. Whoever it was they were clearly in pain. Swanwings listened again. It was coming from Nofurplace. She didn't like being so close, Nofurs were very unpredictable, but she couldn't ignore a call for help.

Swanwings cautiously trotted toward the fence of Nofurplace, where the Nofurs kept tame horses in pens. She looked over one of the fences and saw a Nofur horse with its front hoof raised and its eyes wide with pain.

Swanwings didn't know what to do. The horse was in pain, but she didn't want to be hurt by the Nofurs. Finally, her medicine horse side won over. She stepped back, looked carefully around for Nofurs, and flew over the fence. The horse, a palomino pony, looked at her with interest, but didn't seem scared as she landed next to him.

The pony smelled like a stallion, but strange. Swanwings remembered with a jolt Mosswings telling her what happened to most Nofur stallions.

_He's a gelding_, she thought in horror.

She shook her head, focusing on the task at hand.

"I'm Swanwings. Do you want me to look at your leg," she asked.

"I'm Striker," the gelding whinnied. "I accidentally put my foot down a hole."

Swanwings sniffed at the leg. It was swollen, but not too badly. She realized to her relief the herb she needed was where she had left it outside the fence. She quickly flew over the fence and grabbed the alder leaves, then flew back. She carefully chewed up the leaves and nosed them onto Striker's leg. He stood relaxed the whole time.

"Thanks," he whinnied. "That feels a lot better."

He tentatively put some weight on it, and then decided it felt good enough to completely stand on. He immediately started eating.

Swanwings, eyeing Striker's round belly, wasn't surprised the first thing he did was eat.

Swanwings looked up and was startled to see a Nofur coming at her from the direction of the forest. _I'm cut off_, she thought in horror. The Nofur came at them, waving its arms and yelling.

"Striker! You've got to help me," Swanwings neighed frantically.

"Ok," Striker nodded. He made his way into a lumbering lope. "Follow me."

Swanwings stayed right on his tail, frantically looking back to see the Nofur running behind them. Suddenly, the sun was cut off and she looked up to see she was in a Nofur building. She slid to a stop. _I'll be trapped in here_, she thought. She whirled around, but the Nofur had already shut her in.

"No," she neighed, her voice echoing off the walls.

"Don't worry," Striker neighed. "This is a good place."

"I don't belong here! My Herd needs me," Swanwings neighed frantically.

Swanwings looked around her enclosure. It had dried grass on the floor, and some water in a Nofur thing. The Nofur had shut her in by closing two walls. On the opposite side, there was an opening big enough to put her head out. She heard steps. The Nofur! It approached their enclosure. Swanwings backed as far as she could into a corner, trembling. The Nofur opened the wall under the opening and led Striker out.

"Bye," Striker neighed cheerfully. The Nofur put Striker into another identical enclosure opposite Swanwings'. Swanwings cautiously put her head through the opening to look around. There were a few other enclosures like hers, with horses in them.

"Let me introduce you to my friends," Striker whinnied. Three other heads looked out of their enclosures. They stared at her.

"Hiya! I'm Cowboy," neighed a thickly built bay gelding.

"I'm Hunter," whinnied a lean, seal bay gelding, leaning his head to the side showing his teeth in a strange sort of leer.

"I'm Katara," an old sorrel mare whinnied reluctantly. "You're not staying long, are you?"

Swanwings shook her head. "I don't know how long I'll be staying. But I need to get out of here and get back to my Herd."

"But there's food here," Striker pointed out.

"I know," Swanwings answered. "But my Herd needs me."

"Then we'll help you escape," Striker decided.

"Oh, goody," neighed Cowboy happily.

The next morning, the Nofur came in to ride Cowboy.

"Don't forget, use all your strength to make sure the Twoleg can't come back for a while," Striker reminded Cowboy.

"This'll be fun," Cowboy whinnied happily.

"What if the Nofur hurts him?" Swanwings asked.

"What's a Nofur?" Cowboy whinnied.

"A Twoleg," Swanwings replied, using the term she had heard Striker use.

"It won't hurt Cowboy," Striker reassured her. "He has such a hard mouth he can't even feel the Twoleg."

A while later, the Nofur came back and let all the horses except Swanwings and Cowboy out in their meadow. The Nofur then led Cowboy away. She knew that Hunter, the most agile of them, would jump the fence and come undo her lock. Hunter wasn't as good at locks, but Striker had given him some helpful hints.

Swanwings heard hoofbeats and saw Hunter trotting down to her enclosure. He went to work, pulling and pushing with his tongue and teeth. After a while, she heard a click and the enclosure opened.

"Thank you," she whinnied, full of joy. _I'm free_, she thought in wonder.

She galloped out with Hunter, stretching her legs after being cooped up for so long. Hunter jumped back into the enclosure and Swanwings flew into it. Striker was waiting to meet her.

"Good luck," he neighed. "Come visit us sometime, and bring food."

Swanwings wasn't sure if that would happen but she nodded.

"Thank you so much," she whinnied.

Striker and Hunter nodded, while Katara stood a ways away, her ears pinned.

"I've got to go now," Swanwings neighed.

She got a running start, then took off, circling back to see her friends one last time. She flew on a straight course back to camp, relief filling her when she saw the familiar sights.

It was about sunhigh when she got back. She landed in the middle of the camp. _Thank StarHerd, I'm back_, she thought gratefully.

She looked around the camp, taking it all in; the medicine cave, the nursery cave, the willow tree that was the elder's den, the overhang of dirt and grass that was the apprentice's den, the trampled area where the warriors slept, the overhang under Grasshill where the leader slept.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by horses she knew and loved. Mudpelt, Waterpearl, Silverstream, Mistyfur, Fishhoof, Mosshoof, Reedstar, and more of her Herdmates demanded to know where she had been.

Swanwings felt weak and wobbled, her eyes closing.

"Give her some space."

"She needs to sleep."

She felt Silverstream pres against her and lead her to the medicine den. She closed her eyes and fell instantly asleep.


	18. Mudpelt's Apprentice

Mudpelt cautiously peered out through the sparse trees at Nofurplace. He was here on a gathering patrol, but he didn't want to end up like his sister. A whole year had passed, but WaterHerd were still very wary of their Nofur neighbors.

Mudpelt snorted angrily when he thought of the Nofur that had captured his sister. _I would have torn that Nofur apart_, he thought, pawing in anger. He thought going into a Nofur enclosure to help an injured horse was stupid, but it sounded exactly like something his sister would do. But at least the Nofur horses had helped her escape.

_I wouldn't have thought Nofur horses had the bravery to do that_, Mudpelt thought with a snort. _They're all weak anyway_.

He grabbed a huge mouthful of grass and trotted back with it to the camp.

As he deposited his load on the freshly gathered pile, he saw Reedstar coming toward him.

"Mudpelt," Reedstar neighed. "It's time Nightfoal became an apprentice. Would you be his mentor?"

Nightfoal was Splashstream and Toadnose's colt.

"Of course," Mudpelt stuttered, taken off guard. "It would be an honor."

Reedstar nodded. "I know you'll do well with him."

Mudpelt dipped his head. "Thank you, Reedstar."

Reedstar trotted off to the nursery to tell Splashstream the news.

After a while, Reedstar trotted out of the nursery and to the top of Grasshill.

"Let all the members of WaterHerd gather here for a Herd meeting," he neighed.

Mudpelt took a place below Grasshill. Swanwings took her place at the foot of Grasshill along with Rippletail. Splashstream stood next to Toadnose; both parents were looking very proud. Nightfoal had been washed to a gleaming black.

"Nightfoal, come forward," Reedstar neighed.

Nightfoal stepped forward proudly, his chest drawn up and his head high. Mudpelt admired his courage.

"Nightfoal, you have reached the age of one year. It is time you became an apprentice."

Reedstar looked at Mudpelt. "Mudpelt, come forward."

Mudpelt stepped through the crowd until he was next to Nightfoal.

"Mudpelt, you are brave and loyal. May you pass these qualities on to Nightfoal as his mentor. Nightfoal, I now name you Nighthoof by the will of StarHerd."

Mudpelt touched noses with Nighthoof, seeing the determination in his eyes.

"Nighthoof!"

"Nighthoof!"

"Congratulations!"

The Herd moved in to congratulate Nighthoof, calling him by his new name and touching his fur.

Toadnose came up to Mudpelt. "I know you'll be a great mentor."

"Thanks," Mudpelt replied.

Mudpelt waited until the congratulations had died down before walking over to Nighthoof.

"You'd better go find a good spot in the apprentice's den. We start first thing tomorrow," Mudpelt told him.

Nighthoof nodded eagerly. He raced off toward the apprentice's den.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mudpelt was eating from the freshly gathered pile when Nighthoof came out of the apprentice's den.<p>

"What are we doing today?" Nighthoof eagerly asked.

"You eat while I ask Rippletail," Mudpelt replied.

Nighthoof nodded and Mudpelt trotted over to Rippletail.

"I want you and Nighthoof to patrol the SwiftHerd border with Fishleap and Goosefeather," Rippletail ordered.

Fishleap had recently been made a warrior and Mosshoof would soon follow.

As the patrol set out Mudpelt noticed Fishleap's pricked ears and high head and tail. She had always been full of energy, and being a warrior hadn't made her any more mature. As if to prove his point, Fishleap gave a little buck, making Mudpelt roll his eyes.

They came to the Great River and stopped. Nighthoof's eyes widened at the huge mass of rushing water.

"This is the Great River," Mudpelt explained. "It's bigger and faster than the River near the camp."

Mudpelt pointed to the left with his nose. "That way is the Lake."

"Come on," Fishleap cut in, prancing with impatience. "SwiftHerd could have invaded by now!"

Mudpelt rolled his eyes and led the patrol into the water.

"It's not as deep around the Island," Mudpelt neighed back to Nighthoof.

Mudpelt could see Goosefeather eyeing Fishleap as she trotted into the water, snorting when it splashed her pelt. Mudpelt couldn't see how the sensible, calm Goosefeather could have feelings for the excitable young warrior but he was happy for them. No matter how annoying Fishleap was, she was his sister.

Nighthoof slowly waded across the Great River, looking proud of himself. They reached the Island, and then crossed the Great River again.

When they were all across Mudpelt signaled with his head and the patrol cantered on to the SwiftHerd border. They walked along the length of the border, renewing their scent marks and checking for SwiftHerd scent across the border.

"This is SwiftHerd," he told Nighthoof. "They live on the moor and are very fast. They are all light brown, to better blend in and escape from the wolves that hunt them."

When they had gone the entire length of the border they headed back to camp, crossing the Great River again. Mudpelt felt honored and proud to finally have an apprentice of his own. They trotted back into camp.

"Get some rest," he told Nighthoof. "You'll have to clean the elders' den tomorrow."

Nighthoof grimaced. "Why can't I learn to fight?"

"You'll learn to fight after you've learned how to take care of the elders," Mudpelt retorted.

Nighthoof tossed his head, showing the temper of his mother, and retreated into the apprentices' den.


	19. Cherrywings' Problem

Swanwings was sleeping soundly when suddenly she woke up. She didn't know why she had awakened, everything was silent. She had the strangest feeling that she should go outside.

Swanwings sniffed the air, and froze. She faintly smelled Mosswings' scent! But Mosswings was dead. Swanwings looked around.

"Mosswings? Are you here?" she whispered.

She felt a slight touch against her side, but no horse was there. Was Mosswings trying to tell her something? Swanwings decided to go outside and look around. After all, being a medicine horse meant following your instincts.

Swanwings poked her head outside of the cave and looked around. All was silent; the moon was barely a sliver overhead. The warriors were packed in their usual huddle. She sniffed the air, but smelled nothing out of the ordinary. She paused to listen carefully, and heard something. It was a faint splashing, coming from the River near Fourstones.

Swanwings quietly walked over to the Riverbank and heard it more clearly. Something was trying to swim across the River. Splashstream, who was on watch, walked over to her and looked at her questioningly.

"Why are you out here?" she whispered.

Swanwings motioned for her to listen, and Splashstream paused. The splashing was getting louder now, and it sounded big. Splashstream and Swanwings both stared into the night, trying to see what it was.

Swanwings finally saw the thing, a huge dark mass, trying to swim across the River and not doing very well. With a splash it came onto the bank a bit farther down from Swanwings and Splashstream. It was a horse, dark and dripping wet. Splashstream was in front of it in a heartbeat, her ears pinned and her teeth bared.

"What are you doing here?" Splashstream demanded furiously.

The horse sputtered. "I…I'm Fernpelt from TreeHerd. I'm here for Swanwings."

Swanwings walked forward. "What do you want?"

Fernpelt was a dark bay mare who looked unaccustomed to being wet. "Cherrywings sent me. She needs your help. There's a sickness in TreeHerd."

Swanwings hesitated. She wanted to help, but she would have to go into enemy territory.

"I'll have to tell Reedstar," she decided.

Swanwings silently trotted to the hollowed out cave under Grasshill.

"Reedstar," she whispered.

Reedstar looked up in alarm. "What? What is it?"

"There's sickness in TreeHerd. Cherrywings needs me. Can I go?"

Reedstar was silent for a few heartbeats.

"All right," he finally said. "But be careful."

Swanwings started nodded and trotted back to Fernpelt.

"I can go," she silently whinnied.

"Great," Fernpelt neighed, relief showing in her eyes.

Swanwings started to flap her wings, but then turned back to Splashstream.

"Can you help her cross the river? She's tired, I don't know if she can make it."

Splashstream pinned her ears, clearly unhappy with the idea, but reluctantly nodded.

Leaving them to figure it out, Swanwings leaped into the air and flew over the river. The cool night air whooshed by under her wings. She had to be careful though because she couldn't see as well at night. She carefully landed on the opposite bank, only tripping over one tree root.

Swanwings listened for Fernpelt and heard a loud splashing in the river.

_That must be Fernpelt_, Swanwings thought. No WaterHerd horse would make that much noise.

Fernpelt stepped dripping out of the water, supported by Splashstream.

"Thanks, Splashstream," Swanwings neighed. "I'll take it from here."

Splashstream nodded and slid silently back into the water.

Swanwings and Fernpelt made their way to Fourstones. Fourstones was neutral territory for all the Herds, and Swanwings could see Fernpelt visibly relax when they got there.

"Follow me," Fernpelt whinnied.

Swanwings nodded. They were going into territory she'd never been in before, and she wasn't too excited. There were too many trees for her liking. Her wings kept getting caught on the branches. In WaterHerd, they had fewer trees scattered around. Fernpelt blended in perfectly with the shadows so Swanwings had to concentrate on keep her in sight. Swanwings knew she stood out; her pelt was bright white after all. She hoped no bears would see her.

Fernpelt led her to a clearing. The warriors slept in a huddle off to the side just as they did in WaterHerd. She saw Cherrywings talking to Rowanstar, the leader of TreeHerd. Cherrywings looked up when Swanwings walked in and her eyes brightened in delight.

"Swanwings," she whickered softly so she wouldn't wake the warriors. "I'm so glad you came!"

Swanwings looked with warmth at her friend. "What happened?"

Cherrywings motioned with her head for Swanwings to follow as she made her way to a huge pine tree.

"This is my den," Cherrywings explained.

Swanwings could see how the dirt under the tree roots had been hollowed out in many places to store herbs. She also saw with dismay all the horses under its branches. Only the strongest could stand, and those only barely.

Cherrywings nudged Swanwings with her nose.

"That," she neighed, pointing to a pile of what Swanwings had at first assumed were herbs, "is what caused this."

Swanwings lowered her head and sniffed at the pile. They were old, yellow leaves. They were oak leaves but they smelled strange.

"Nofurs came to the forest," Cherrywings explained. "They poisoned some trees and many horses ate their leaves before they knew."

Swanwings snorted in surprise. Why would Nofurs do that?

"I've started treating them, but there are too many for me to treat them all quickly and they could die if I leave them too long. On top of that I'm running out of herbs," Cherrywings neighed frantically.

Swanwings pressed her muzzle against her friend's. "Don't worry, I'm here now. Just tell me what to do."

Cherrywings blinked at her gratefully. "The apprentice needs to be treated first. He's the weakest. Pinehoof is the dark bay apprentice. Could you treat him while I go gather more herbs?"

"Of course," Swanwings answered.

Cherrywings nodded and melted into the shadows of the forest.

Swanwings turned to Pinehoof. He was lying down and hardly breathing. Swanwings looked for the herbs. She found them in a hollow and chewed it up. She nudged Pinehoof gently to wake him up. He looked at her with too glossy eyes.

"Eat these," Swanwings ordered, laying the herbs down in front of his nose.

Pinehoof weakly struggled to pick them up, then chewed them up and swallowed. He lay stretched out on his side again, panting from the effort.

"Good job," Swanwings whickered. "You can go back to sleep now."

Cherrywings ducked under the branches with a mouthful of herbs. Swanwings looked at the row of warriors that still had to be helped. She could tell that it would be a long night.

* * *

><p>When Cherrywings and Swanwings finally finished administering herbs to all of the horses the sun was peeking over the horizon. Swanwings was exhausted, and she knew her friend felt the same.<p>

Rowanstar ducked under the branches. "How are things going?"

"Better," Cherrywings replied. "They're all standing now, thanks to Swanwings."

Swanwings ducked her head modestly as Rowanstar turned to stare at her.

"TreeHerd thanks you for your help. We are in your debt," he neighed.

"Thank you, Rowanstar," Swanwings replied. "But I must get back to my Herd."

Rowanstar shook his head. "No. You should rest before you travel home. It's a long ways, and you would have to cross the River."

Swanwings debated in her mind whether to go home or not. She really should go home, but she was exhausted.

"All right," she decided. "I'll stay and rest."

"Good," Rowanstar neighed. He nodded to Cherrywings and left.

"You can sleep next to me," Cherrywings offered. "I think we both deserve some rest after last night."

Swanwings wearily nodded and fell asleep.


	20. Ripplestar's Reign

Mudpelt paced up and down the Riverbank, looking across and wishing he could see his sister. Waterpearl also paced a bit farther down.

_Where is Swanwings?_ he wondered desperately. _If TreeHerd has hurt her, I'll hunt them down._

Silverstream looked on worriedly and Mistyfur pressed against her for comfort. Fishleap snorted and pawed the ground.

"Why can't we just go and _take_ her back?" Fishleap suggested impatiently.

Mudpelt was tempted to agree, but he knew it was rash.

Reedstar shook his head. "We've got to give her a little more time before we go charging into TreeHerd's camp. She might be perfectly fine."

Mudpelt could barely hear Silverstream whicker, "But she might not be."

Mudpelt agreed with her. They should do _something_. Mudpelt suddenly saw a white shape flying towards them. It might have been a bird, but every horse's eyes were glued on it. It got larger and larger until they could see it clearly.

"Swanwings," Silverstream called joyously.

Swanwings landed and was instantly surrounded by family.

Mudpelt nudged her. "Don't ever do that again."

Swanwings blinked embarrassedly at them. "I'm so sorry. I was just so tired after helping them I had to sleep."

Mudpelt was called away when he heard Reedstar neigh his name.

"I'm leading a patrol on the border with SwiftHerd. I want you to come."

Mudpelt nodded, and followed Reedstar as he called over Fishleap and Mosstail. Mudpelt felt a jolt of pride to see his daughter. Mosstail had recently been made into a warrior.

Mudpelt called his apprentice, Nighthoof, over. Nighthoof was turning into a formidable opponent in their training bouts. Mudpelt was confident that his apprentice could handle any SwiftHerd threat.

Nighthoof's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Let's go," Reedstar neighed. The patrol cantered away toward the Great River.

They had crossed the Island and were cantering to the border when they heard a howl. They stopped dead. On the hill in SwiftHerd territory was a medium gray shape. Mudpelt felt every fur on his pelt prickle in fear.

"It's all right," Reedstar steadied the patrol. "It's just one wolf."

The wolf howled again and more wolves appeared from behind it.

Fishleap pinned her ears and neighed a challenge. Mudpelt counted five wolves. There were five horses as well, but Nighthoof was only an apprentice and Reedstar was on his last life.

At some invisible signal the wolves trotted down the hill and surrounded the patrol. The horses formed a circle facing out at the wolves. One wolf suddenly leaped at Fishleap, but she reared and came smashing down with her front hooves onto its head. It backed away whimpering.

A huge wolf leaped at Reedstar, but Reedstar was too slow to rear and the wolf knocked him over backwards. Both the horses' and the wolves' formation broke as the patrol turned to help Reedstar. Mudpelt leaped to help him, but stopped when he saw a wolf run at Nighthoof. He ran at the wolf, rearing up. Nighthoof came to his side and they both faced the wolf. The wolf started to back away, but them another came, snapping at Nighthoof and giving the other wolf new courage.

Mudpelt didn't know if they could make it out of this, but as he stomped at the wolf he heard a neigh and looked up. A SwiftHerd patrol! Runningwind, Tumbleweed, Windmane, and Gorsefur charged down the hill. At first the wolves snapped at the horses, but soon they saw they were outnumbered and ran off.

Mudpelt looked around at the WaterHerd horses. They all had bad scratches, but Reedstar could barely stand. He had a huge wound in his chest, and Fishleap and Mosstail supported him on either side.

Mudpelt stepped forward to address the SwiftHerd patrol.

"WaterHerd thanks you for your help. Without you, we all would have died. We are in your debt."

Tumbleweed, a lithe brown stallion, stepped forward to acknowledge his thanks.

"Wolves are a threat to both our Herds. Now you should get your leader back to your camp."

Tumbleweed signaled with his nose and the patrol galloped back to SwiftHerd territory.

Mudpelt turned back to his Herdmates. "Tumbleweed was right; we need to get Reedstar back to camp. Fishleap, you're the fastest. You need to get Swanwings and get her to fly out to us."

Fishleap nodded and Mudpelt took her place supporting Reedstar. She galloped away toward the camp.

The patrol made slow progress, but had gotten to the Great River when they saw Swanwings in the sky. She skidded to a stop with herbs in her mouth.

Reedstar trembled as he stood, his eyes glazed over. Swanwings fed him the herbs.

"These will give him enough strength to get back to the camp where I can dress his wounds," Swanwings explained.

When they got to the camp the moon had risen. Mudpelt and Mosstail helped Reedstar into the medicine horse den. Mudpelt walked out, limping. The long journey back had inflamed his wounds. He could tell Mosstail was hurt as well by the way she walked stiffly. Mudpelt saw Nighthoof come up to him.

"Go get some rest," Mudpelt ordered. "I know you've got wounds but Swanwings is busy right now."

Nighthoof was intercepted on his way back to his den by Splashstream and Toadnose, who desperately licked his wounds.

Mistyfur trotted up to Mudpelt and Mosstail and licked them both.

"I was so worried," she whickered.

Silverstream and Waterpearl came over to see Mudpelt as well.

Finally, Mudpelt made his way to where the warriors slept and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Mudpelt woke to a horrible neighing of fear and grief. He forced open his eyes to see most of the Herd gathered around something. Swanwings was standing outside her den, looking frozen with shock.<p>

"What is it?" he asked Swanwings.

Swanwings looked at him, her brown eyes full of sadness. "He's dead."

"Who?"

"Reedstar," Swanwings choked out.

"No," Mudpelt felt as if his world was spinning away. He pushed his way through the horses and saw Reedstar lying there, his palomino coat golden in the moonlight. Reedstar had been the leader since Mudpelt was a colt! He touched his muzzle to his leader's fur, breathing in his fast fading scent.

Mudpelt backed away. Swanwings came up to him.

"I need to treat the wounds of all the horses that fought the wolves," she neighed.

Mudpelt nodded and went to find Fishleap, Mosstail, and Nighthoof. Swanwings treated their wounds but Mudpelt hardly felt the sting of the herbs. He felt numb. He left the medicine den and found the Herd standing around Reedstar. It was custom to sit vigil for a dead horse you were close to all night, and almost the whole Herd sat vigil for Reedstar.

_May StarHerd accept you, Reedstar_, Mudpelt thought with a glance at the sparkling stars above them.

* * *

><p>In the morning, the elders took away Reedstar's body to bury it. Rippletail and Swanwings went to MoonTree for Rippletail to earn her name.<p>

Mudpelt had been declared unfit for patrols by Swanwings because of his wounds, so he stood and rested in the shade of an oak tree.

When the horses returned from the MoonTree at about sunhigh the whole camp was full again. The horses were all silent when they trotted in.

"I have received my name from StarHerd," announced the newly named Ripplestar.

The Herd crowded around her, whinnying congratulations. Mudpelt saw Mistyfur come up to him and he lipped her mane affectionately.

"I wonder who she'll choose as her deputy," Mistyfur neighed.

Mudpelt looked around. "Waterpearl, maybe? But he's getting old. Maybe Streammane?"

Mistyfur nodded. "Maybe. But I don't know if Streammane would want to be the deputy."

"That's true," Mudpelt replied. "Splashstream?"

Mistyfur snorted. "No way! Splashstream is way too snappy. Though she would be happy to order every horse around."

Mudpelt nickered in amusement.

Ripplestar walked up the Grasshill, and the already gathered horses fell into silence.

"I say this before StarHerd so they may hear and approve my choice. Mistyfur will be the new deputy of WaterHerd."

A ripple of approval went through the gathered horses. Next to Mudpelt, Mistyfur had frozen.

"Congratulations," Mudpelt neighed.

Ripplestar walked down to Mistyfur.

"I…I never would have dreamed…I didn't…thank you," Mistyfur sputtered.

"You'll be a great deputy," Ripplestar neighed.

Mistyfur took a deep breath. "Thank you, Ripplestar. This is such an honor."

Ripplestar nodded, her eyes twinkling, and went to her new den.

Mosstail ran up. "Congratulations!"

They touched muzzles, Mistyfur gazing fondly at her daughter. Silverstream and Waterpearl came up and said their congratulations. Mudpelt felt that although Reedstar had left them WaterHerd's future looked bright. Reedstar would be a great new leader and Mistyfur was exhilarated at the chance to be their deputy. He fell asleep breathing in Mistyfur's sweet scent.


	21. Cragwings' Mistake

Swanwings landed in front of MoonTree. She was the first one there, but the other medicine horses weren't too long in coming. Cherrywings whinnied happily when they touched noses.

"I'll never forget how you helped me," Cherrywings neighed.

"It was nothing," Swanwings ducked her head modestly.

Snowwings was getting old, he was coughing and Craghoof was looking worried.

"Rosethorn has just had a winged colt," Sunwings announced. "His name is Cloudfoal."

"I'm sure he'll be a wonderful medicine horse," Swanwings neighed.

She knew Sunwings must be feeling a mix of feelings; pride because he was about to have an apprentice and sadness because his death was drawing near.

Snowwings scrambled to climb on top of the stump.

"Craghoof," he rasped. "You have learned the ways of StarHerd. It is time you became a full medicine horse. I now name you Cragwings."

Cragwings' eyes shone with pride as she helped her mentor down from the stump. They touched noses.

The rest of the medicine horses congratulated Cragwings, which she accepted with a nod of her head.

The medicine horses gathered around the MoonTree and touched their noses to it. Swanwings felt the blackness seeping into her. She opened her eyes to find herself in the familiar meadow. Mosswings trotted out of the trees and greeted her.

"You did the right thing, helping TreeHerd," Mosswings neighed.

Swanwings felt relieved. She had worried it was disloyal to her Herd to help TreeHerd.

"Good," she whinnied. "Thank you."

Swanwings was disappointed to feel as though she was being pulled away from Mosswings. She closed her eyes and let the blackness pull her. When she opened her eyes, she was back by the MoonTree.

Swanwings said her goodbyes and flew off toward the WaterHerd camp. The moon was setting as Swanwings landed outside her den and wearily made her way inside.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Swanwings woke to the sounds of birds chirping. She walked outside her den, taking in the warmth of the sun. She picked some grass from the freshly gathered pile and ate. She walked back inside her den and took a quick inventory of her herbs. She was almost out of burdock root, which grew best near the StoneHerd border. She decided to gather some.<p>

She looked around the camp and saw Nighthoof eating.

"Nighthoof, will you ask Mudpelt if you can help me gather herbs today?" Swanwings asked.

Nighthoof looked unenthusiastic about the idea, but he nodded and walked over to where Mudpelt was standing with Mistyfur. He trotted back to Swanwings.

"He says I can go," he replied.

"Good," Swanwings neighed. "We can go now then."

They trotted away from the camp at a steady pace.

"Where are we going?" Nighthoof asked.

"To the StoneHerd border. I'll need a strong warrior to protect me if StoneHerd attacks," Swanwings neighed.

"I'll fight off any StoneHerd warrior who tries to hurt you," Nighthoof neighed, showing his teeth.

Swanwings stopped where the River dwindled down into a tiny Stream, where the ground was marshier and burdock root grew better. Nighthoof stood on watch, intently staring into the trees across the stream. Swanwings picked the plant until she had a nice sized pile.

"I think this is enough," she neighed. "We can go now."

"Wait," Nighthoof neighed, sniffing the air.

Swanwings also sniffed the air, and to her horror detected a StoneHerd horse. She saw a dark grey shape coming closer through the trees. Nighthoof saw it too and splashed across the Stream toward it.

"Nighthoof, come back!" Swanwings whinnied desperately.

The horse emerged from the trees and she saw to her relief it was Cragwings.

"Stay away!" Nighthoof neighed fiercely.

Cragwings pinned her ears, then looked at the pile at Swanwings' hooves. Her eyes widened in accusation.

"You've been stealing our herbs," Cragwings neighed furiously.

"What?" Swanwings asked confusedly. "Of course not."

"It's none of your business! Stay away!" Nighthoof neighed angrily.

"Icestar will hear of this," Cragwings whinnied and started galloping back into her own territory.

"Stop!" Swanwings neighed, but Cragwings ignored her.

Swanwings splashed across the stream, brushed past a surprised Nighthoof, and galloped after Cragwings. _Maybe if I chase her, she'll stop to confront me and then I can explain_, she thought desperately. Cragwings knew her own territory well, as she clambered over rocks and dodged trees. Swanwings was having trouble keeping her in sight.

Cragwings finally reached a relatively open stretch. Swanwings spread her wings and flapped above Cragwings. She dived, and knocked Cragwings off her feet. They rolled around in a flurry of hooves, until they managed to scramble to their feet.

"What are you doing?" Cragwings asked, looking confused and angry.

"I didn't steal your herbs," Swanwings panted. "The apprentice is young; he crossed the stream to protect me. Those herbs were from my territory. Medicine horses don't lie."

Cragwings stared at her for a few heartbeats. "Fine. I'll believe you this time. But if I ever find you on my territory again, I'll tell Icestar."

"Thank you," Swanwings neighed.

"And I'll escort you off my territory," Cragwings neighed stubbornly.

The whole way back Cragwings kept shooting suspicious glances at Swanwings. Swanwings barely restrained from rolling her eyes. _We're both medicine horses, for StarHerd's sake_, she thought in frustration.

They finally arrived at the border, where Swanwings saw Nighthoof pacing across the Stream. When Nighthoof saw her, he let out a whinny.

"Make sure the apprentice stays off our territory in the future," Cragwings neighed threateningly, then turned and disappeared into the trees.

Swanwings turned to Nighthoof, her tail swishing in irritation. "You should know by now not to go onto another Herd's territory! You could have caused a war between our Herds!"

Nighthoof pinned his ears. "I was trying to protect you!"

"I know, but you have to be more careful," Swanwings neighed, struggling to keep her tone even. "I'll be talking to Mudpelt about this."

Nighthoof snorted. "Fine."

Swanwings knew her brother would be fair to the apprentice. "He needs to know."

They trotted back to camp in silence. Swanwings led Nighthoof up to Mudpelt.

"What happened?" Mudpelt asked, seeing the look in Swanwings' eyes.

Swanwings explained what had happened, watching as Mudpelt's eyes grew narrower and his ears laid back.

"How could you do something so stupid?" he asked furiously when she finished.

Swanwings turned to take the burdock root back to her den. Nighthoof needed to understand the severity of what she had done.


	22. Mosstail's Secret

"For the Gathering tonight, I will take Mistyfur, Mudpelt, Nighthoof, Frogleg, Toadnose, Fishleap, and Mosstail," Ripplestar neighed.

The chosen horses walked toward Ripplestar. Mudpelt knew that Mistyfur was excited to show the other Herds that she was the new deputy. Mudpelt trotted next to her into the River. Mudpelt swan strongly across, loving the feel of the water on his fur. As they galloped the rest of the way to Fourstones, Mudpelt fell in beside Toadnose. The two friends said nothing, but just galloped side by side.

They were the last Herd to get to the Gathering, so they hurried to find a spot. Mudpelt felt a flash of pride to see Mistyfur trot up to take her place with the other deputies below where the leaders stood. Swanwings trotted over to where the medicine horses gathered. When Ripplestar stood with the other leaders, there was a murmur of surprise from the other Herds.

"Let the Gathering begin," Icestar neighed.

"Where is Reedstar?" Rowanstar asked.

Ripplestar stepped forward. "Reedstar was with a patrol that was patrolling the SwiftHerd border. They were attacked by wolves. Luckily, a SwiftHerd patrol helped to see them off, but Reedstar died. I have received my name from StarHerd."

"It is a shame that Reedstar was killed. All of the Herds will honor him," Rowanstar put in.

Blossomstar nodded in agreement, though Icestar just stared coldly.

Icestar stepped forward. "Snowwings has died. Cragwings has replaced him."

There was a murmur of shock from the gathered Herds. It was always sad when a medicine horse died.

Blossomstar stepped forward. "We have not seen the wolves we helped WaterHerd to drive off for a few moons. We think they may have gone for good."

Mudpelt knew this was very good news for both of their Herds. They had enough trouble with lone wolves without a wolf pack roaming their lands.

"We want to thank Swanwings for her help in curing our horses from a disease," Rowanstar began. "Nofurs poisoned some of our trees."

Mudpelt felt a surge of pride for his sister. The gathered horses murmured angrily about Nofurs' stupidity.

"By the will of StarHerd, this Gathering is over," neighed Rowanstar.

The horses began dividing up into their Herds, whinnying goodbye to friends or finishing up conversations.

"Hey," Mistyfur neighed from behind Mudpelt.

"So how was your first Gathering as our deputy?" Mudpelt asked, turning.

"I was so nervous. And Blizzardtail didn't help, he kept shooting me looks as if I wasn't welcome," Mistyfur whinnied, snorting.

"You know StoneHerd," Mudpelt reassured her.

"Hey, you two! We're leaving, come on," Frogleg neighed.

"Coming," Mistyfur called.

They trotted over to where the Herd was gathered.

"Have you seen Mosstail?" Ripplestar asked irritably. "We need to leave."

"I haven't seen her," Mudpelt responded and Mistyfur shook her head.

Mudpelt turned to scan the mass of horses for her. He spotted some bushes rustling, and then Mosstail emerged. She trotted quickly over to the WaterHerd horses.

"I'm sorry, I had to make dirt," she quickly neighed.

Ripplestar snorted, then turned and signaled for the Herd to leave. Mudpelt followed, brushing Mosstail as he turned to leave. He stiffened. He could be sure he could smell strong TreeHerd scent on her. He told himself that she could have been sitting next to a TreeHerd warrior, but a small voice told him that she would have had to have been touching him for a long time to get that much scent on her.

He came to to see he had almost hit a tree; he swerved around it and forgot about Mosstail.

* * *

><p>The next day Mudpelt listened as Mistyfur assigned patrols.<p>

"Mistyfur, could I be on gathering patrol today?" Mosstail asked.

Mistyfur paused. "You've asked for that patrol for the past few days, Mosstail."

"Please, Mistyfur," Mosstail pleaded. "I really like it."

"Well, all right, but tomorrow you need to do something else," Mistyfur consented.

"Thanks, Mistyfur," Mosstail neighed, her eyes shining with pleasure.

Mudpelt didn't see why Mosstail liked a gathering patrol that much; it was boring to just pick grass.

"Mudpelt will go with you," Mistyfur finished.

Mosstail immediately looked downcast. Mudpelt wondered why Mistyfur had put him on patrol with Mosstail. He looked questioningly at her and she walked a ways away, gesturing for him to follow.

"I want to know why Mosstail wants to go on that patrol every day," Mistyfur whinnied. "I know there's something bothering her."

"All right," Mudpelt agreed.

He walked over to Mosstail. "Ready to go?"

She nodded, looking reluctant.

"Where should we go?" he asked.

"I've found some really good grass by the border with Fourstones, that's why I go there every day," she neighed as if she were defending herself.

"All right," Mudpelt replied.

They cantered to the border in silence; Mosstail looked as though she were in deep thought.

She suddenly stopped. Mudpelt slowed and turned around to face her.

"You know," she neighed. "There really isn't any point in you coming with me. Why don't you go back to the River and gather some River weeds?"

_Why are you trying to get rid of me?_ Mudpelt silently asked.

"All right," he neighed and turned as if to go back.

He trotted a ways off, looking behind him until Mosstail turned and started going towards Fourstones. He switched directions and followed her. She went to the Fourstones border and stopped. Mudpelt snapped a twig and flinched. Mosstail whirled around.

"What are you doing? Are you following me?" she asked, her eyes wide and her ears pinned.

She galloped back toward WaterHerd territory without waiting for an answer. Mudpelt sighed, but stepped forward a few paces. He looked carefully at Fourstones, but it seemed deserted. He turned and started cantering back to camp, knowing that he would have a lot of explaining to do.


	23. Swanwings' Dream

Swanwings was walking along the River, enjoying the sound and smell of it. She came to a huge oak tree standing next to the River. She heard a cracking sound, and one of the branches broke off and fell into the River. The branch floated in the water and was carried down the River.

Swanwings blinked her eyes as she woke up. It must have been a dream from StarHerd. She tried to figure out what it might mean, but couldn't. She walked out of her den, still thinking about her dream. She blinked in the bright sunlight and made her way to the freshly gathered pile. She chewed a mouthful, nodding at Mistyfur who was opposite of the pile from her.

She noticed Mosstail walk out of the River, dripping wet. Mistyfur trotted over to her.

"Where have you been all day?" Mistyfur asked.

Mosstail put down some dripping Riverweed on the freshly gathered pile. "Getting food in the River."

Mistyfur looked dubiously at the small pile of Riverweed. "And this is all you managed to bring back after a half day of gathering?"

Mosstail flinched. "I'm not an apprentice. Don't tell me what to do!"

She turned and walked away, tossing her head angrily.

Mistyfur just stood there looking stunned. Swanwings was stunned as well. Mosstail had always been a kind, thoughtful warrior. Swanwings had never seen her lose her temper this way.

Swanwings walked over to Mistyfur. "What was that?"

Mistyfur shook her head. "She's mad at me. I had Mudpelt follow her to see why she wanted to go on the gathering patrol so much. She spotted him, unfortunately, before he could figure it out."

"I have noticed she's been acting a bit strange," Swanwings neighed.

"Have you seen what she's been doing?" Mistyfur asked.

"No," Swanwings shook her head.

"Well if you see anything, tell me," Mistyfur neighed, and then walked away.

Swanwings shook her head. She wished she knew what was wrong with Mosstail. She knew it hurt Mudpelt to see her so angry and confused. Swanwings suddenly had a realization. What if her dream had to do with Mosstail? She thought back. There was a branch that fell into the River. She was pretty sure that the River was WaterHerd, but what did the branch represent?

She was jolted back to reality when she heard a horse's whinny of pain. She looked up to see Toadnose limping back into the camp, wincing with every step. She hurried over to him.

"What happened?" she queried.

"I stepped in a hole, it was stupid," he neighed, gritting his teeth with pain.

Swanwings rubbed her nose on the leg. It was swollen and hot, but she couldn't feel a break.

"The good news is it's not broken," she neighed. "But it'll take a while to recover."

Toadnose nodded, looking disappointed. "No more patrols?"

"Not for a while," Swanwings replied. "Why don't you go to my den to wait?"

Toadnose sighed, but limped into Swanwings' den. Swanwings looked around for the nearest horse, and saw Frogleg passing.

"Frogleg, could you get some moss and Riverweed? Toadnose is in my den and he needs a nest," Swanwings neighed.

Frogle nodded, and hurried down to the River. Swanwings stepped into her den and pulled some alder leaves from a crevice. She chewed them into a poultice while she waited for Frogleg. She didn't have to wait long before Frogleg trotted in with a huge mouthful of Riverweed and moss.

"You can put the Riverweed down and spread the moss around to make a nest," Swanwings instructed.

She picked up the Riverweed and pressed it against Toadnose's leg. She could tell by his sigh that it soothed the wound. Then she applied her poultice of alder leaves to his leg.

"Is that good, Swanwings?" Frogleg asked.

Swanwings looked and saw he had made a comfy nest of moss.

"That looks great. Thanks, Frogleg," she neighed.

Frogleg nodded and backed out.

"Now," she addressed Toadnose. "You'll need to lie down and rest that leg. Be careful not to rub the poultice off."

Toadnose nodded obediently and laid down. Swanwings put the unused alder leaves back into their crevice. She waited until she heard Toadnose's deep breathing, and then walked out of her den. She saw Ripplestar walking toward her.

"Will he be all right?" she asked.

Swanwings nodded. "He was lucky, he only sprained it."

"Good," Ripplestar neighed briskly. "Make sure he rests it until it's totally healed. We can't afford lame warriors."

Swanwings nodded, and Ripplestar turned and walked away. Swanwings walked back into her den, and lulled by Toadnose's breathing, fell asleep.


	24. Spiderweb's New Home

"_Our_ Mosstail did that?" Mudpelt asked again.

"Yes," Mistyfur nodded. "What could be wrong with her?"

"I have no idea," Mudpelt answered.

He was shocked to learn that his daughter had behaved so rudely to her mother.

"Could you talk to her?" Mistyfur queried.

"Of course," Mudpelt answered. "And I'm sure it's nothing."

Mudpelt found Mosstail talking to Fishleap.

"Can I talk to you Mosstail?" he asked.

Fishleap sighed dramatically. "Fine, I can take a hint. I'm not wanted here."

Mudpelt snorted. Leave it to Fishleap to make a joke. Fishleap walked away and Mosstail turned to Mudpelt. She looked uncomfortable.

"What is it?" she asked bluntly.

"Mistyfur and I are worried about you," Mudpelt neighed. "You can always tell us what's bothering you."

Mosstail looked as if she wanted to tell Mudpelt, but something was holding her back. Mudpelt felt a pang to see such hurt in his daughter's eyes.

Then Mosstail's gaze hardened again. "Nothing's wrong. Stop prying."

Mudpelt jerked his head back as if he had been kicked. Mosstail trotted to the River and swam to the other side. Mudpelt could barely see her as she ran towards Fourstones, and then disappeared.

Mistyfur trotted up to him. "I guess that didn't go so well."

"No," Mudpelt admitted. "I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure she'll come around," Mistyfur reassured him.

"I hope so," Mudpelt neighed, looking off at where his daughter had disappeared. He saw a shadow pass in Mistyfur's eyes.

"I hope so too," she whinnied.

The next morning, Mosstail had still not returned. Mudpelt was pacing the Riverbank, looking in the direction she had vanished last night. Mistyfur was with him, not pacing but scanning the far bank for any sign of Mosstail.

"If she's not back by sunhigh I'm sending a patrol after her," Mistyfur neighed worriedly.

Mudpelt froze and pricked his ears. He thought he saw movement far off. It was two horses. The horses ran closer, and Mudpelt finally saw them clearly. It was Mosstail! But she was with a very dark bay horse. He exchanged a glance with Mistyfur and saw that she was as puzzled as he was. The bay hesitated before the River, and then splashed in. He swam in the deeper middle with the help of Mosstail. When they walked out of the River, Mistyfur and Mudpelt both ran to Mosstail.

"We were so worried," Mistyfur whickered.

"We're glad you're safe," Mudpelt added.

They all pressed their muzzles together, then Mosstail stepped back to stand beside the bay. Mudpelt could see he was a stallion. Mudpelt sniffed the air. Under the scent of the River was the scent of TreeHerd!

Mistyfur stepped forward. "What is a horse from TreeHerd doing here, Mosstail?"

"This is Spiderweb," Mosstail answered. "He wants to join WaterHerd because, well, he's my mate."

Mudpelt froze in shock. Mosstail had taken a mate from another Herd? That was against the Warrior Code. Mudpelt pinned his ears and stepped toward Spiderweb. It was his fault that Mosstail had done this!

Mosstail quickly stepped between them.

Spiderweb spoke over her back. "We're in love. We want to be together, and the only way to do that is if I join WaterHerd."

Mistyfur, who had been standing frozen in shock, finally came to. She blinked her eyes slowly at first, and then shook her head.

"It's up to Ripplestar to decide whether you can join WaterHerd or not," she put in. "I'll go find her."

Mistyfur trotted off to Ripplestar's den underneath the Grasshill. Mudpelt never took his eyes off Spiderweb. He burned with rage at this horse, stinking of TreeHerd, who thought he could steal his daughter!

Ripplestar trotted over with Mistyfur. "So you want to join WaterHerd, Spiderweb?"

Spiderweb nodded his head vigorously. "Yes."

Ripplestar just stared at him for a few heartbeats, thinking. "I don't know if I can trust you. So I won't truly make you a member of WaterHerd until you prove that you can be a WaterHerd warrior. Mudpelt can show you our ways and if you learn them well I will make you a member of WaterHerd."

Spiderweb nodded. "Thank you. I'll prove that I can be a true WaterHerd warrior."

"We'll see," Ripplestar neighed. She turned and walked toward the Grasshill.

Mudpelt trotted up to her. "Ripplestar, wait. Why did you choose me to teach him our ways? I don't trust a hair on his pelt."

"Mistyfur is too busy with her deputy duties and Mosstail wouldn't be tough enough on him. I need to know whether I can trust him, and I know you won't hesitate to tell me the truth," Ripplestar replied.

Mudpelt had to admit her reasons made sense, but he didn't want to spend all his time with an untrustworthy TreeHerd warrior. He felt like he would be teaching the enemy their secrets.

Ripplestar had climbed to the top of Grasshill. "Let all the horses of WaterHerd gather here for a Herd meeting."

The horses came out of their dens and gathered beneath the hill. Mudpelt took a place beside Toadnose, while Mosstail and Spiderweb took a place near the back. Many of the WaterHerd horses shot curious glances at the new horse.

"Spiderweb of TreeHerd has asked to join WaterHerd," Ripplestar began.

The Herd instantly neighed their protests and questions.

Ripplestar stomped a hoof for silence and continued. "Mosstail has taken him as her mate, and he wishes to join her Herd."

The horses were silent, staring at Mosstail. She hung her head, but Spiderweb stared them in the eye.

"I have agreed to let him learn our ways from Mudpelt. When Mudpelt says he is ready and trustworthy, I will let him become a full member of WaterHerd," Ripplestar neighed.

Toadnose looked at Mudpelt in surprise. "You volunteered for this?"

Mudpelt shook his head. "No. Ripplestar ordered me to."

Ripplestar walked down from the Grasshill and the Herd broke up, many shooting angry glances at Mosstail and Spiderweb.

Mudpelt walked up to Spiderweb and shot him a cold look. "Let's get started."

Mudpelt showed him the camp first. Nighthoof was in the apprentices' den. Mudpelt could see Nighthoof didn't trust Spiderweb either. Swanwings was in her den sorting herbs, and she kindly greeted the TreeHerd warrior. Fishleap greeted them from inside the nursery, her belly huge with foal. Mudpelt greeted the elders, who turned away from Spiderweb. Ripplestar had left her den, but Mudpelt showed Spiderweb where she stood on top of it for Herd meetings.

After Mudpelt finished showing Spiderweb the camp, he took Nighthoof and Spiderweb to the River for training. He tried to teach Spiderweb the basics of swimming while teaching Nighthoof complex battle moves in the water. He grudgingly respected Spiderweb's willingness to learn. Mudpelt could tell he was going against everything he was told by swimming, but he pushed himself and did whatever Mudpelt asked him to.

The next day Mudpelt took Spiderweb on a tour of the territory. He gave Nighthoof to Goosefeather to watch on a gathering patrol. Mudpelt felt very reluctant to show Spiderweb the Island. After all, if TreeHerd wanted to invade it would be the perfect way in so they wouldn't get their hooves wet.

Mudpelt watched Spiderweb closely as they crossed the Island, but Spiderweb didn't look traitorous. _I guess this will be the test to see if he is truly loyal_, Mudpelt thought.

After they had rested from their journey around the territory, Mudpelt took Nighthoof and Spiderweb to the training place. Spiderweb had to unlearn all of his TreeHerd training; stealth wouldn't work here where there was less cover. After a few days, Spiderweb was learning WaterHerd moves more quickly and could swim very well.

Mudpelt walked slowly back to the camp after a training session. Spiderweb and Nighthoof had gone ahead. Spiderweb, it seemed, would be a loyal WaterHerd horse. Mudpelt felt that Spiderweb was ready, but what if he was wrong? Ripplestar trusted him to know if Spiderweb was a loyal horse.

Mudpelt walked into Ripplestar's den. She looked up at him.

"Well?" she asked.

"Spiderweb seems like a good horse. He is willing to learn. I don't think that he will betray us," Mudpelt reluctantly neighed.

"Then it is time," Ripplestar whinnied. She walked out of her den and mounted Grasshill.

"Let all the horses of WaterHerd gather here beneath the Grasshill for a Herd meeting," Ripplestar called.

Ripplestar's neigh called out all of the horses of the Herd who gathered beneath the Grasshill. Mistyfur and Swanwings took their usual places beneath the Grasshill.

"Spiderweb, come forward," Ripplestar neighed.

Spiderweb looked nervous, but Mosstail nuzzled him reassuringly. Many members of the Herd snorted or pinned their ears when he came forward.

Frogleg neighed out. "TreeHerd trash! You don't belong here! You'll never be one of us!"

Many members of the Herd murmured their approval.

Mudpelt saw Mosstail start to step towards Frogleg, but before she could he neighed, "I trust Spiderweb."

The whole Herd went silent, staring at him. Mudpelt knew what they were thinking, that he would be that last horse to support a TreeHerd horse.

"He has proved himself to me," he continued. "And Mistyfur and Ripplestar agree with me."

Ripplestar looked around the now silent Herd before continuing. "Spiderweb, you have proven your loyalty and determination. I now name you Beaversplash by the will of StarHerd. You are now a full warrior of WaterHerd."

Ripplestar walked down and touched muzzles with Beaversplash. As soon as she stepped back, Mosstail was at his side, chanting his name. Mudpelt also neighed his name, and some of his Herdmates joined in as well.

Mudpelt could see trouble for Beaversplash and Mosstail in the near future, but he was glad that Mosstail was happy. But, looking at Splashstream and Frogleg neighing furiously together, he wondered if their love would be enough


	25. Rowanstar's Challenge

Swanwings basked in the warm glow of the sun in the grassy field, with a gentle stream gurgling behind her. Mosswings emerged from the thick trees growing around the meadow and walked up to her.

"The Herd is anxious about Beaversplash being accepted into WaterHerd. Was it the right thing to do?" Swanwings anxiously asked her former mentor.

"Don't worry," Mosswings replied. "Ripplestar did the right thing in the eyes of StarHerd."

Mosswings suddenly began fading. "Swanwings! Swanwings! Swanwings!"

"Mosswings!" Swanwings neighed, opening her eyes.

"Swanwings! Wake up!" Mudpelt neighed again.

Swanwings stretched. "Sorry, Mudpelt."

"It's fine," Mudpelt replied. "It's almost time to go to the Gathering."

"Oh, thanks, Mudpelt. I'm coming," Swanwings sleepily yawned.

Mudpelt nodded and walked out of the den. Swanwings followed him, blinking her eyes to clear them. It would be an interesting Gathering tonight. Beaversplash hadn't told TreeHerd he was leaving, so they probably thought he was dead.

Ripplestar, Mistyfur, Mudpelt, Mosstail, Beaversplash, Splashstream, and Silverstream were all gathered near the Riverbank. Swanwings joined them and Ripplestar gave the signal to go. The patrol splashed into the River, swimming strongly when they got to the deeper middle. Swanwings could have flown, but instead preferred to feel the cool river flow over her.

They cantered the rest of the way to Fourstones. They were the second ones there, only SwiftHerd were in the clearing already. Swanwings found Sunwings and talked to him. He told her that Cloudfoal was doing very well and growing up fast.

TreeHerd came next, and Swanwings searched for Beaversplash. What would he do when he saw his old Herdmates? She saw him next to Mosstail. He was on the edge of the clearing, standing with his head low as if hoping no horse would see him.

Swanwings also noticed Rowanstar had to be helped by Birchfall, his deputy, to walk up the Highhill. Rowanstar was getting very old.

Cherrywings trotted over to Swanwings. "Hey!"

The two friends greeted each other. Cherrywings started chattering, but Swanwings was only half listening. She was anxious for the Gathering to begin.

StoneHerd came in and Cragwings trotted up to the group of medicine horses. Sunwings greeted her, but Cragwings never really joined in the medicine horses' talks.

Ripplestar stepped forward when Icestar had taken his place with the other leaders on the hill. "Welcome, horses of all Herds. Let the Gathering begin."

Blossomstar stepped forward. "One of our elders has died. Also, a winged horse, Cloudfoal, has been born."

Rowanstar was the next to step forward. "One of our horses, Spiderweb, has gone missing. He was last seen heading towards Fourstones, but as we have not seen him for several days we assumed he was killed."

Ripplestar stepped forward next to Rowanstar. "Spiderweb is not dead."

The TreeHerd horses were silent, all staring up at Ripplestar. Beaversplash reluctantly stepped forward out of the crowd and made his way to below the Highhill. The TreeHerd horses immediately started murmuring to one another.

Rowanstar's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Beaversplash. "Spiderweb. Where have you been?"

"My name is Beaversplash now. I have joined WaterHerd so that I could be with the horse I love, Mosstail," Beaversplash replied, staring steadily up at his former leader.

Mosstail came up and pressed herself against Beaversplash. All of the Herds started whispering this time, incredulous that this was happening.

Rowanstar looked stunned for a few heartbeats, then he pinned his ears and turned to Ripplestar.

"So now you steal my horses from me?" he demanded.

Swanwings felt a stab of sympathy for Rowanstar and felt Cherrywings wince beside her. From what Cherrywings had told her, it sounded as though Rowanstar's old age had muddled his thinking.

Ripplestar pinned her ears in shock. "Never!"

Many of the WaterHerd horses, including Mudpelt, whinnied and pawed the ground in outrage.

Rowanstar bared his teeth at Ripplestar. "I will not let you take my warriors!"

Rowanstar galloped down from the Highhill and gathered his warriors to him. Swanwings noticed Birchfall frantically neighing something to Rowanstar, but he brushed him off.

"I've got to go," Cherrywings whinnied apologetically.

She trotted off to go join TreeHerd.

Swanwings looked back up at the leaders. Ripplestar was still looking shocked and a bit angry. Blossomstar looked concerned. Icestar looked very smug, as if he enjoyed seeing TreeHerd like this. Swanwings flicked her tail angrily. She didn't understand how StoneHerd could be so cruel and aloof.

Blossomstar stepped forward. "This Gathering is over by the will of StarHerd."

The horses broke up. Swanwings heard one SwiftHerd apprentice excitedly whinny, "That was amazing! Are all Gatherings as exciting as that?"

Swanwings nickered in amusement, but stopped when she thought of Cherrywings. She was worried about her friend. After all, both their Herds would suffer if Rowanstar went to battle against WaterHerd. Swanwings could only hope it wouldn't come to that.


	26. TreeHerd's Battle

Mudpelt was on watch with Streammane. It was almost a full moon, only a few days after the Gathering. Leaffall was just beginning, and the leaves had begun to turn orange on the trees. Mudpelt stifled a yawn. Ripplestar had doubled the watches, and the whole Herd practiced drills of what to do if the camp was invaded at all hours.

He narrowed his eyes. He thought he saw movement across the River, towards Fourstones. Yes, it looked like the black shapes of many horses! He motioned to Streammane to look. She peered across the River. Her eyes widened, and she nodded at Mudpelt.

Ripplestar had decided it would be best if the enemy didn't know they were alerted to their presence. Mudpelt woke the elders, Fishleap in the nursery, Swanwings, Nighthoof in the apprentices' den, and Ripplestar silently while Streammane woke the warriors.

Mudpelt and Swanwings locked eyes, getting strength from each other's gazes. Then Swanwings helped Fishleap and the elders into the River on the StoneHerd side.

Ripplestar led a patrol into the River to fight the invaders in the water, and Mistyfur led a patrol to defend the camp. Ripplestar gestured to Mudpelt that she wanted him on her patrol. He joined Splashstream, Streammane, Frogleg, Waterpearl, and Toadnose. Mudpelt greeted Toadnose and Waterpearl silently, hoping his friends and family would make it through this.

Ripplestar signaled with her head for them to go, and they silently waded into the River. The horses reached the deep middle and waited, heads barely above the water. Mudpelt caught the scent of the intruders. It was TreeHerd. He felt happy for an opportunity to rip some fur off of the TreeHerd horses. He had been furious when Rowanstar had accused Ripplestar of stealing his horses.

He saw the TreeHerd horses milling at the edge of the River, unwilling to enter the flowing black water. Finally, one horse stepped in and the rest followed. They were trying to be silent but failed miserably, making loud splashes. Mudpelt noticed with a flash of satisfaction that they were very unaccustomed to the water.

When the first horse reached the deep part, it started to weakly swim. Ripplestar pushed herself under the water. She kicked his legs from under the surface, making him cry out in pain and surprise and flounder. The other horses paused, but before they could do anything the WaterHerd horses burst up and attacked. Toadnose, who was bulkier than Mudpelt, ran to shallower water and reared up at a dark brown mare.

Mudpelt submersed himself and struck at a brown stallion who was trying to swim across in the confusion. The stallion splashed around, trying to regain his balance. Mudpelt pushed up from the bottom and burst out of the water, pawing and biting the stallion. The stallion neighed in fear and pain. It turned and started flailing itself back away from the WaterHerd camp.

Mudpelt felt a kick and looked to see a dark mare rearing up at him. He fought her off, then another stallion, but there were more and more TreeHerd horses. There were so many that some slipped past the WaterHerd patrol in the River or went around them. _How can we stop them all?_ Mudpelt thought desperately.

Mudpelt just kept fighting, biting one horse, kicking the legs out from underneath another, until he felt he couldn't go on. Finally, the flow of TreeHerd horses stopped.

"Back to the camp! Defend the camp!" Ripplestar neighed.

The patrol splashed out of the River and flung themselves into battle. Mudpelt saw Nighthoof struggling to fight a shaggy brown stallion. The stallion dodged Nighthoof's kick and came down hard with his front hooves. Mudpelt ran at the stallion and bit his shoulder. Mudpelt tried to get a good bite on his shoulder but came up with only a mouthful of fur. The stallion turned to him and reared up. Mudpelt reared to meet him and they clashed in a flurry of teeth and hooves.

Nighthoof darted in to give the stallion a kick to unbalance him. Mudpelt felt his opponent faltering and lashed out. They both fell onto all fours again, but Mudpelt and Nighthoof stood side by side, forcing the stallion to back away until he turned and ran. Nighthoof turned to Mudpelt, his eyes filled with the thrill of his first battle. Mudpelt saw the TreeHerd horses losing ground, getting forced back to the River.

Finally, Birchfall neighed, "Retreat, TreeHerd!"

The TreeHerd horses turned tail and ran.

Ripplestar turned to her Herd, her eyes shining. "Victory is ours!"

The horses reared and whinnied with exhilaration.

Ripplestar looked over the Herd, taking into account the injured horses. "Silverstream, Frogleg, and Splashstream go make sure they've left our territory."

They nodded and galloped away.

"Now we must find the dead and help the wounded. Tomorrow morning the dead TreeHerd horses will have to be taken back to TreeHerd. For now, put them by the edge of the River," Ripplestar neighed.

Mudpelt felt the adrenaline fade from his body. He staggered, suddenly exhausted. He looked around to find his loved ones. He saw Swanwings leading Fishleap and the elders back to their dens. Waterpearl ran up to Fishleap and Swanwings, and they all touched muzzles. Nighthoof, who had a long scratch down his side, was with Toadnose. Nighthoof's father licked him as if he were a foal. Mosstail and Beaversplash were side by side. Mosstail was unhurt, but Beaversplash had a bite wound on his flank that was bleeding heavily. Mudpelt was impressed he had fought his former Herdmates and not run away with them. Mistyfur was directing the horses to take care of the TreeHerd bodies, two stallions.

Mudpelt looked over his shoulder to examine his own wounds. He had a kick mark on his chest that throbbed and a bite mark on his shoulder that was bleeding heavily.

Swanwings came up to him and looked him over. "That bite looks serious. Go to my den."

Mudpelt meekly nodded and limped to Swanwings' den. Swanwings chewed up some marigold and rubbed it onto his wound. Mudpelt winced, the juices stung.

Swanwings stepped back. "That should be good. Try not to do anything strenuous and come back if it starts bleeding again."

Mudpelt stepped out to let the next hurt horse in. He heard a mournful neighing and looked around. The patrol sent to make sure TreeHerd had left had come back, and they were dragging a horse in between them. Mudpelt went up to the body. It was Streammane! Her body was wet and muddy, her eyes gazed blankly away.

Silverstream walked up to him, her eyes full of sadness.

"What happened?" Mudpelt demanded.

"Streammane was on your patrol, she must have been kicked in the head when she was underwater," Silverstream replied sadly.

Mudpelt stared blankly in shock. _That could have been me_, he thought, horrified.

Goosefeather raced to Streammane's side. She had been his mother. He shook his head slowly from side to side and pressed his nose against her fur. The sun was just starting to rise, and Streammane's blue roan pelt was tinted orange.

Mosstail also came up and pressed her nose against her former mentor's fur.

Ripplestar ordered a watch and let the rest of the Herd sleep, even though the sun was rising. Mudpelt pressed against Mistyfur with the other warriors around him and slept.


	27. Fishleap's Colt

Swanwings woke up with the screams of her Herdmates in her ears. The day before, she had had to hide in the River with the weakest members of the Herd, unable to do anything while her Herdmates fought for their lives. Every part of her had wanted to go heal them, but she couldn't.

She shook her head, trying to clear it of these thoughts. She heard rapid hoofbeats and looked up.

Goosefeather ran into her den, panting. "Fishleap is having her foal!"

Swanwings was glad this joy had happened to Goosefeather, since his mother had died the previous day. She knew Goosefeather would make an amazing father.

She grabbed a mouthful of herbs and followed Goosefeather to the nursery. Fishleap was lying down, stretched out. Swanwings fed her the herbs.

"Goosefeather, go and get Silverstream. Then stay away, she doesn't need you panicking while she has her foal," Swanwings ordered.

Goosefeather threw one more worried look at Fishleap before cantering away.

"It's all right, Fishleap. You're doing great," Swanwings encouraged Fishleap, who was straining and pushing.

Silverstream trotted into the nursery. She had birthed or helped to birth many foals, and she was soft and kind.

When the foal was born, Swanwings licked off the sac while Silverstream helped the, for once, tired Fishleap to her feet. Fishleap wearily turned and started licking her foal. Swanwings watched as Fishleap supported the foal in its attempts to get up. It finally struggled up and started nursing. Swanwings looked closely over the foal. It looked very healthy. It was a colt, and it was white.

Swanwings turned to Silverstream. "You can go get Goosefeather now."

Silverstream nodded. "You did great, Fishleap."

Silverstream left and a few heartbeats later Goosefeather came trotting in. He rubbed noses with Fishleap, and looked back at his new colt.

"He's beautiful," he neighed in awe. "What should we name him?"

Fishleap looked down at her colt, and then thought for a few heartbeats. "How about Whitefoal? There aren't very many white horses, so it would be special."

Goosefeather nodded. "Hello, Whitefoal."

Swanwings left, sure that Fishleap and her foal would be all right. She had hoped to be able to check up on her, but tonight was the half-moon. Swanwings spread her wings and launched herself into the air. She flew steadily to MoonTree, where she was the first one there. She landed and waited for the other horses.

Cragwings arrived first, nodding to Swanwings reluctantly. Cherrywings landed next. She stood off a ways, looking awkward. Swanwings guessed it was because Cherrywings' Herd had attacked Swanwings' Herd only because of Rowanstar's illness in his old age. Swanwings walked up to Cherrywings and pressed her nose against her neck.

"I don't blame you, Cherrywings. Or Rowanstar. I know he was sick," Swanwings tried to comfort her friend.

Cherrywings looked at her, her brown eyes brimming with sadness. "Rowanstar's dead. The sickness took him after the…the battle."

"I'm so sorry," Swanwings breathed.

It was horrible that such a great leader's last act had been to force his Herd to battle WaterHerd for no reason.

Sunwings arrived finally, apologizing for being late and the medicine horses gathered around the MoonTree and pressed their noses to it. She felt the familiar blackness seep through her, and opened her eyes.

"Mosswings!" she neighed happily, pressing her nose against her former mentor's.

She shivered at how cold Mosswings' touch was, and that her fur sparkled like a million stars. It was still strange to see her old friend like this, even though they had been meeting for a long time.

"Swanwings," Mosswings neighed warmly.

Then her expression turned serious. "WaterHerd was right to defend themselves from TreeHerd's unjust attack, but you must make Ripplestar understand that Rowanstar was ill, and he is deeply sorry about what he did."

"I'm sure she knows that," Swanwings neighed.

"Make sure she knows," Mosswings repeated. "Ripplestar must not hold a grudge against TreeHerd or a terrible thing will happen."

"All right," Swanwings replied.

She didn't know why Mosswings was making such a big deal out of this when she knew that Ripplestar would forgive TreeHerd. Ripplestar could be harsh sometimes, but she wouldn't hold a grudge against a horse that was out of his mind.

"Go now, and remember what I have said," Mosswings neighed.

Swanwings closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she was back by the MoonTree. The other medicine horses were stirring. Cherrywings looked worried, but Sunwings and Cragwings looked normal. Swanwings said her goodbyes and launched herself into the air to go home.


	28. Birchstar's Leadership

Mudpelt walked into the nursery, nickering silently to himself when he saw Fishleap's expression of impatience. He knew Fishleap always had limitless amounts of energy, and being trapped in the nursery for so long had been torture for her. Whitefoal was sleeping on the soft mossy floor and Goosefeather was playing in the River.

Fishleap spun around when she heard Mudpelt enter the nursery. They touched noses.

"How are you?" Mudpelt asked.

"Bored," Fishleap admitted. "But Whitefoal makes it all worth it."

Fishleap looked lovingly down at her son.

"Are you going to the Gathering tonight?" Fishleap asked him longingly.

Mudpelt knew she wished she could join her Herd at the Gathering.

"Yes," Mudpelt said a bit guiltily.

Fishleap sighed.

Waterpearl stepped into the nursery. "There you are, Mudpelt. Mistyfur wants you to go on patrol with Splashstream and me."

"Coming," Mudpelt neighed. "Bye, Fishleap."

* * *

><p>The patrol splashed across the River. The full moon shone high overhead, and the water was the only sound in the night. Mudpelt was excited to see TreeHerd's new leader. He hoped the new leader was as good as Rowanstar had been.<p>

_At least, before the sickness_, Mudpelt thought.

WaterHerd trotted into Fourstones, where they were the last ones there. Ripplestar and Mistyfur trotted straight to the place where the leaders and deputies stood. Mudpelt found a place next to a SwiftHerd stallion. He was the usual light brown of SwiftHerd horses.

"Hi," he whinnied. "I'm Windmane."

Mudpelt nodded at him. "I'm Mudpelt."

"Have you seen the new TreeHerd leader yet?" Windmane asked. "He's the one talking to Blossomstar."

Mudpelt looked for Blossomstar's light brown dappled coat. He found her and looked at the stallion next to her. He had been here as TreeHerd's deputy many times, but Mudpelt had never really noticed him. He was a brown stallion, but slightly dark.

"What's his name?" Mudpelt asked.

Windmane answered eagerly. "Birchstar. I know because I was on the patrol that met him when he was on his way to get his name from StarHerd. Every horse has to cross through our territory to get to MoonTree. Tumbleweed said…"

Mudpelt rolled his eyes as Windmane kept talking, and finally just blocked him out. Typical SwiftHerd! Windmane looked pretty young and inexperienced.

Mudpelt finally interrupted him. "Who's their new deputy?"

Windmane paused. "I don't know."

He was about to start off on another story when Ripplestar called the Gathering to order.

"Fishleap has had a colt, Whitefoal," Ripplestar reported. "WaterHerd is very strong."

Blossomstar and Icestar both reported that their Herds were well.

Birchstar stepped forward. "Rowanstar has died. He caught an illness and couldn't fight it off in his old age."

"He was a great leader and he will be missed by all of the Herds," Blossomstar neighed.

"I hope that you will make wiser choices," Ripplestar neighed to Birchstar, her eyes cold.

Mudpelt felt himself agreeing with her. It was hard to forgive Rowanstar for attacking them.

Birchstar stiffened, but turned away. "My deputy is Ashwood."

Mudpelt looked to see a dark brown stallion standing next to Mistyfur.

The rest of the Herds reported their news, and when they were finished Icestar closed the Gathering. The horses gathered in groups with their Herdmates. Mudpelt noticed Beaversplash was shunned by the TreeHerd horses, some even pinned their ears at him. Mosstail tried to comfort him, but Mudpelt could see he looked saddened. Beaversplash was looking like a WaterHerd horse already. Even though the Riverweeds they ate took a while to get used to they made the WaterHerd horses' coats glossy and helped them keep the water out.

Mistyfur cantered close to him on the way back and Mudpelt was glad of her warmth. He felt her love when he looked into her eyes, and he felt completely content.


	29. SwiftHerd's Drought

Swanwings drowsed in the heat of Greenleaf. It was extremely hot, and the camp was still. Most of the horses had found spots of shade. Swanwings was standing under an oak tree, glad that her wings could shade her as well.

She felt thirsty, so she walked slowly down to the River. It was very low; the very edges were now dry cracked mud. She carefully made her way over the mud and lowered her head to drink. It tasted foul, not like the clean taste she was used to but like dirt.

She looked up to see Mudpelt walking toward her.

"I can't wait until Greenleaf's over," she neighed, feeling like she was going to explode in the heat.

"Me too," Mudpelt replied. "The water tastes disgusting, doesn't it?"

Swanwings nodded, curling her lip."I'm so used to water being the easiest thing to get. But now we have to be careful not to walk in it so we don't ruin the drinking water."

Mudpelt nodded. "It is strange. This is the hottest Greenleaf I can remember, even though the elders are always saying this is nothing compared to what they went through when they were young."

Swanwings nickered. "Let's go back in the shade, I'm hot already."

Mudpelt nodded and followed her as she walked back toward the shade of the tree. She cocked one foot and closed her eyes, ready to take a nap.

She heard pounding hoofbeats and looked up, Frogleg was running full speed towards the camp. The horses pricked their ears and stepped out of the shade. Ripplestar trotted to the front of the group of horses, where Frogleg skidded to a stop.

He panted, trying to catch his breath. "SwiftHerd have crossed the border! They are desperate for food! Splashstream and Goosefeather are trying to fight them off."

Ripplestar pinned her ears. "Mistyfur, you're in charge of the camp. Waterpearl, Nighthoof, Beaversplash, and Toadnose come with me."

The horses she had named thundered out of the camp. Swanwings ushered Frogleg into her den. He was panting heavily in the heat.

"Mudpelt, get me some water for Frogleg," Swanwings neighed.

Mudpelt cantered away toward the River.

Swanwings found the cooling herbs and fed them to Frogleg. He was still wheezing. Mudpelt came back with the water soaked moss and Swanwings carefully let Frogleg lick it.

Mudpelt left and Swanwings went out after him. The few remaining horses were all talking about the battle. Mistyfur was on watch. Mudpelt was pacing; Swanwings knew he was frustrated he wasn't fighting for his Herd.

Part of her felt bad for SwiftHerd, they were starving in the heat. After all, they only had a small stream on their territory, and it was far away from their camp. WaterHerd had the River right next to their camp, and it always had green grass around it. But even though the River was lower than it usually was it still gave their Herd good food throughout Greenleaf.

She remembered Mosswings' warning at the MoonTree. Mosswings had warned her not to let Ripplestar hold a grudge against TreeHerd. She hadn't said anything about SwiftHerd. _Maybe she was mistaken_, Swanwings thought.

Swanwings heard the slow plod of horses walking towards the camp. Mistyfur trotted out to greet them, and then froze. Swanwings could see as they got closer they dragged a horse's body. Swanwings felt her heart skip a beat. She trotted toward them, until she was close enough to see the white pelt.

_No! StarHerd, how could you do this to me_, she thought as her head spun. Waterpearl was dead!

The other members of the Herd had started to walk forward. Mudpelt and Silverstream walked up together, and then froze. Silverstream let out a wailing neigh. She rushed forward and pressed her nose against Waterpearl's. Mudpelt just stood there, until his ears started going back.

Mudpelt whirled on Ripplestar angrily. "Who did this?"

"It was Brackenfur. But you can't do anything about it, our revenge for his death was beating SwiftHerd," Ripplestar tried to calm Mudpelt.

"Let me take a patrol for revenge," Mudpelt neighed, pacing.

"No, Mudpelt," Ripplestar replied. "It was an accident; Brackenfur didn't mean to kill him."

Mudpelt suddenly looked drained, as if what she was saying had finally sunk in. Mistyfur came and pressed against his side.

Swanwings tried to overcome the shock. She had thought her father would always be there for her, he had seemed invincible. She pulled her thoughts back to the injured horses. Ripplestar had Waterpearl's body moved to the center of the camp. Swanwings wanted to stand vigil for him, but she had to see to her living Herdmates first. Splashstream and Goosefeather were the most wounded, the rest just had light scratches. Swanwings sent Splashstream and Goosefeather to her den where they immediately collapsed. She treated their deep wounds quickly, hoping they wouldn't become infected in the heat.

When she was done, the sun was setting. She left her den to join Silverstream and Mudpelt in standing vigil for Waterpearl. She touched her nose to his I cold fur, remembering all the good times she'd had with him and knowing he was with StarHerd now.


	30. Nightriver's Warriors Ceremony

Mudpelt looked up from his dead father's fur when the sun peeked over the horizon. The elders, Minnowmane and Ottertail, came out of their den to bury Waterpearl. Mudpelt stepped back from his body, tying to cope with his grief. Mistyfur pressed herself against him, wordlessly reminding him of her love.

"I'm so sorry," she whickered. "Waterpearl was a great horse."

Ripplestar neighed to Mistyfur and she trotted off to her. Mudpelt saw Silverstream also plodding toward Ripplestar.

Swanwings looked at him. "You know he's with StarHerd now. He'll always watch over us."

Mudpelt tried to imagine Waterpearl as one of the fast fading stars in the sky. He wished he had Swanwings' certainty of StarHerd's existence.

Mistyfur trotted over to him. "Ripplestar wants to see you."

Mudpelt nodded to Swanwings and then followed Mistyfur over to Ripplestar. Mudpelt nodded respectfully to Ripplestar and waited for her to begin.

"Nighthoof fought like a warrior in the battle yesterday. He has also reached the age of two years. Do you think he is ready to become a warrior?" Ripplestar asked.

Mudpelt answered right away. "Definitely. I've taught him all I could teach. He's a skilled swimmer and fighter."

Ripplestar nodded. "Then we'll have his ceremony now. Mistyfur, go tell Toadnose and Splashstream. Mudpelt, go tell Nighthoof."

Mudpelt trotted to the apprentices' den, his mind happily thinking of how _his_ apprentice was going to be made a warrior! He looked in to see Nighthoof resting with one foot cocked. He looked up when Mudpelt entered.

"More training?" Nighthoof queried.

"No," Mudpelt replied. "You're going to be made a warrior!"

Nighthoof blinked at him in surprise. "Me? A warrior?"

Mudpelt nodded. "And you've earned it."

Nighthoof's eyes lit up with delight. "Thank you, Mudpelt. You've been a great mentor."

Mudpelt nodded and watched as Nighthoof made a huge effort to control his expression of delight and left. Mudpelt followed him out to see him join Splashstream and Toadnose.

"Let all the members of WaterHerd gather here for a Herd meeting," Ripplestar neighed.

Mudpelt stood next to Silverstream. The rest of the Herd gathered and stood, looking up at Ripplestar.

"Nighthoof, come forward," Ripplestar whinnied.

Nighthoof walked proudly forward, boldly looking Ripplestar in the eye.

"Nighthoof, you have trained hard and it is time for you to become a warrior. Nighthoof, you will now be known as Nightriver. WaterHerd honors our bravery and strength. You are now a warrior of WaterHerd by the will of StarHerd," Ripplestar finished.

She walked down to touch noses with Nightriver whose eyes were glowing with pride.

The Herd burst out in neighs and whinnies of congratulations. Toadnose and Splashstream both went up and congratulated him. Mudpelt looked at his former apprentice, glowing with pride.

"Nightriver! Nightriver!"

Mudpelt congratulated Mudpelt, but just as he was finishing Ripplestar gave a loud neigh for silence. The horses looked at one another in confusion, wasn't the ceremony over?

"Silverstream, come forward," Ripplestar neighed.

The Herd all looked curiously at her as she walked forward.

"Is it your wish to give up the name of warrior and join the elders?" Ripplestar asked.

Silverstream nodded. "It is."

"Then I now declare you an elder of WaterHerd. May StarHerd grant you many seasons of rest," Ripplestar whinnied.

Silverstream got up and walked over to the elders. Ottertail nodded at her and Minnowmane nuzzled her shoulder.

Mudpelt was shocked. He had just lost his father, and now it seemed as if he had lost his mother as well. He shook his head sadly. At least he could still visit Silverstream.

Mudpelt saw the sun begin to sink and watched Nightriver stand at the entrance to the camp, looking out into the night. To become a warrior, he would have to stand vigil all night without speaking.

Mudpelt looked up at the appearing stars in the darkening sky and made a silent plea to StarHerd. _Please watch over Waterpearl_.


	31. Swanwing's Rescue

Swanwings chanted with the other WaterHerd horses, "Whitehoof! Whitehoof! Whitehoof!"

Whitehoof had just been made into an apprentice. Fishleap was so proud of her colt and had so much restrained energy from being in the nursery she nearly reared up. Goosefeather looked like he would burst with pride for his colt as well.

Swanwings was happy that Whitehoof's mentor was Toadnose. Mudpelt spoke highly of him, and they were best friends. Swanwings didn't see how Toadnose could be mated with Splashstream, who was known for her short temper and sharp tongue. Still, Splashstream was more at peace around Toadnose.

Swanwings made her way through the crowd to congratulated Whitehoof, who looked up at her with awe and stammered a thank-you. She headed toward her den, exhausted after a long day. The leaves were just starting to color, it was nearly Leaffall.

She turned to see Mudpelt trotting up to her with Mosstail right behind him.

"Mosstail's pregnant," Mudpelt announced proudly.

"That's great! You'll be a great broodmare," Swanwings whinnied. "And Splashstream is just a little further along than you. You two can be denmates."

Mosstail's expression turned to shock and Swanwings and Mudpelt nickered.

"Don't worry, she's not that bad," Mudpelt comforted her.

"There's Beaversplash! I've got to tell him," Mosstail neighed before trotting up to him.

Mudpelt turned to Swanwings. "Look after Mosstail and her foal."

Swanwings nodded. "Of course I will."

She stepped into her den, curled up her wings, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She dreamed of Waterpearl looking down on her from the sky, his expression warm. He became brighter and brighter until he was a star.<p>

* * *

><p>Swanwings woke up early; the sun was just coming up. She left her den to eat some grass and Riverweeds off the freshly gathered pile. She saw Toadnose and Whitehoof go to train for the first time, Whitehoof barely suppressing his excitement. Fishleap made her way through the stirring warriors and practically begged Mistyfur to let her go on the SwiftHerd patrol. Mistyfur agreed and Fishleap led the patrol away at a gallop.<p>

Swanwings took an inventory of her herbs and found she was low on a few. She flew to the Lake, where herbs that needed moist ground grew well. She collected herbs until sunhigh, and then dove into the Lake to cool herself off. She loved the feel of flying through the water; her wings were used the same way they were when she flew in the air.

She burst out of the water flying, and flew in circles to dry herself off. She landed in the shade of a lone pine tree and without meaning to fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Swanwings woke up suddenly to a neigh cut off and a splash. She looked at the lake and saw a brown colt neighing frantically on a high dirt bank overlooking the Lake. Swanwings looked into the water and saw a brown filly struggling frantically to keep her head up in the Lake. Swanwings flew toward the Lake and dived in. The filly looked like a yearling, she was probably an apprentice. Swanwings grabbed the crest of her neck with her teeth and dragged her up to the surface, then towed her to the opposite side of the Lake, where there was a more gradual bank.<p>

The filly stood, shivering on the pebbles, water dripping off her thin fur. Swanwings was glad she had just collected the herb for shock and trotted over to grab it from her pile. When she returned, the brown colt had run to the filly's side.

Swanwings gave the filly the herbs. "Eat these. They'll make you feel better."

"I'm Breezehoof," the brown colt neighed. "And this is Dawnhoof."

"I'm Swanwings."

"Thank you for rescuing me," gasped Dawnhoof.

Swanwings knew from their color and lean bodies they were SwiftHerd apprentices.

"Why were you in the Lake, on WaterHerd territory?" Swanwings asked.

Dawnhoof looked down, embarrassed, but Breezehoof proudly neighed, "We were having an adventure. We wanted to go into WaterHerd territory. We came to this lake and were standing on the edge. I thought it would be funny if I nudged Dawnhoof and scared her, but I pushed her too hard and she fell in."

Swanwings was appalled these apprentices would do that, but they looked very young.

"It's not safe for two apprentices to be out on their own. You could have drowned, or wolves could have gotten you," Swanwings neighed.

Dawnhoof ducked her head. "We're sorry."

Breezehoof looked like he was about to protest, but Swanwings cut him off.

"I'll escort you home," she whinnied.

Swanwings didn't know the direction, so she let the apprentices lead. They seemed to get over their shock quickly, whinnying to each other and showing off moves to Swanwings.

When they finally reached the camp the sun had set. Swanwings thought it looked the same as the rest of the plains, but it was trampled down to dirt. The apprentices, exhausted from their journey, started to perk up when they saw their camp. The horse on watch ran into the camp, and then came back with Blossomstar, Sunwings, and two mares. The apprentices ran to their mothers, who scolded them.

Blossomstar walked up to Swanwings. "What were you doing with our apprentices?"

Swanwings recounted the whole story. When she finished, Sunwings shook his head.

"They could have been killed," he whinnied.

Blossomstar nodded. "SwiftHerd thanks you for what you did today, Swanwings. They were young and had not been taught. Now, I am sure you are exhausted and it's late. Please stay with us tonight. I will have a patrol escort you home tomorrow."

Swanwings hesitated. She knew her Herd would worry, but she was exhausted and there were wolves around.

"Thank you, Blossomstar. I accept," Swanwings neighed.

Blossomstar nodded and walked away.

"You can sleep with me," Sunwings whinnied.

Swanwings followed him into the camp, where the only den was under an overhang of dirt where a broodmare and her foal slept. The rest of the horses slept outside. Sunwings led her to a spot on the inside of the group of sleeping horses, and she slept.

* * *

><p>When Swanwings woke up, at first she was disoriented. The horses around her were moving. She opened her eyes to see the light brown SwiftHerd horses surrounding her. Her white pelt stood out like snow on dirt.<p>

Sunwings nodded a good morning to her as Blossomstar came over with three warriors.

"They will escort you to the border," Blossomstar ordered. "Once again, thank you."

Dawnhoof and Breezehoof said their thank-you and goodbyes as well.

A light brown, but with a bluish tint, mare came up to her. "I'm Bluebell."

The brown stallion was Tumbleweed and the red-tinged brown mare was Petalfur. They cantered with her to the border. She envied them their long legs, which let them almost fly over the ground. She, however, could actually fly. She parted from the patrol at the border and flew to the tree where she had left her herbs. She gathered them up and flew to the WaterHerd camp.

Swanwings landed to a flurry of questions. Mudpelt was furious and Silverstream worried. Swanwings recounted her story to a large crowd of her Herdmates. She told them how SwiftHerd had no dens to snorts of surprise.

Swanwings was just glad to be home, smelling the familiar watery smell of her Herd and knowing this was where she belonged.


	32. Mudpelt's Thievery

Mudpelt was in the camp, pacing to keep warm when Ripplestar gathered the Herd with her neigh.

"Let all the members of WaterHerd gather underneath the Grasshill for a Herd meeting," she neighed.

Mudpelt looked at the nursery and thought proudly of her daughter's filly, Lakefoal. She was a dark grey just like Mosstail. Splashstream had also had a filly, Marshfoal. She was a dark brown like Toadnose. Marshfoal had been born only a few suns before Lakefoal.

The snow crunched under the Herd's hooves as they gathered around Grasshill.

"This has been a harsh Leafbare. The worst I've ever known. Minnowmane has already died of starvation and cold. Lakefoal and Marshfoal shiver, but their mothers can barely give them any milk to warm them. We need food. TreeHerd wronged us, when we were invaded for no reason. Their forest protects their grass from the heavy snows. They have too much grass, while our foals are starving. We must take some of their grass for our own!" Ripplestar neighed angrily, stomping her hoof.

There was silence. Mudpelt felt shocked. It was true they were starving, but it was against the warrior code to steal another Herd's grass.

Toadnose stepped forward. "We'd do it for the foals!"

Mudpelt nodded. He would do anything for his daughter's foal. Many of the horses whinnied their support, though a few exchanged dubious glances.

Swanwings shook her head. "I don't think StarHerd would approve of stealing."

"Have you had a sign?" Ripplestar asked.

Swanwings reluctantly shook her head. "No."

"Then they must approve," Ripplestar neighed. "They don't want our foals to die!"

The Herd whinnied their support.

"Mistyfur, take Mudpelt, Nightriver, Toadnose, and Fishleap into TreeHerd territory. Try not to be seen, but if you are seen fight!" Ripplestar neighed.

Mistyfur nodded and gathered the patrol. Mudpelt exchanged a glance with Mistyfur and saw uncertainty in her eyes. He was sure that this was the right thing to do. They needed the grass, and they would fight for it.

Mistyfur turned and signaled for the patrol to leave. The horses were very careful in crossing the River, which, though it was still running, was freezing cold. If they got totally wet, they could die. They crossed the River at a shallower part, but Mudpelt's lower leg still got wet.

They galloped to keep the circulation in their legs flowing, and headed toward Fourstones. Mudpelt would have thought they were going to a Herdmeet, but the dark and focused expressions of his Herdmates made that unlikely.

They stopped at the Fourstones border with TreeHerd territory. They all looked warily into the trees, trying to see in the dark shadows. Finally, Mistyfur jerked her head forward and cautiously crept into the trees. Mudpelt followed, the rest of the patrol behind him. Mistyfur gave a signal and the horses started tearing up grass to take back to the Herd.

Mistyfur stood on watch, looking into the trees for any sign of TreeHerd. But Mistyfur wasn't the only one who was tense, the rest of the patrol had one ear back and their muscles tense, ready to race away if need be. Fishleap jumped when a bird flew out of a bush she was next to.

They had just collected enough grass when Mudpelt felt his fur prickling. He lifted his head, but couldn't see anything. A brown shape suddenly hurtled out of the trees towards him. A TreeHerd warrior! He looked back to see two others burst out of the trees, but then a hoof struck him on the head and he turned back to the fight.

Mudpelt saw this was a dark bay mare. She was smaller than him, but this was her territory and she used it to her advantage. She ducked around branches and kept her footing on the pine needles that littered the ground. Mudpelt was having trouble, but he had gotten in a couple of good kicks. He tried to rear but hit his head on a branch, showering snow and pine needles onto his head and temporarily blinding him.

When he had cleared his eyes, he saw Mistyfur was fighting the mare, one of the TreeHerd horses had already fled. The TreeHerd mare kept using her territory to her advantage but her tricks didn't work as well on two horses. Finally, Mudpelt came down hard on her shoulder. She whinnied in pain and ran back into the forest.

Mudpelt turned to see the other three WaterHerd horses had already driven off the other TreeHerd warrior.

"Get some grass and hurry," Mistyfur warned. "They'll be back with more warriors soon."

The grass they had already collected had been trampled in the fight. They all picked faster than ever, and even thought they didn't have as much as they could carry Mistyfur gave the signal to leave.

The patrol agreed all too willingly, getting out of the forest as fast as they could even though they could only trot because of the thick trees. When they got to Fourstones, they took a breath of fresh air. Fourstones was sacred ground; no horse could fight on it.

Mistyfur led the patrol back into their territory. Mudpelt looked back, but he couldn't see any TreeHerd warriors in the dark trees. They crossed the River at its shallowest spot, but it still felt like thousands of icicles stabbing his legs.

They walked into the camp and were welcomed back by neighs and whinnies of congratulations. There was no freshly gathered pile in Leafbare since the snow covered the ground so the patrol took the grass to the elders and the broodmares.

Mudpelt took his to Mosstail. He saw the thanks in her eyes as she ate it, knowing she would be able to make more milk for her filly with it. He saw Toadnose giving his to Splashstream as he left the warm cave.

Swanwings gave the patrol stinging nettle to warm them since they had gone through the River. Mudpelt stood between Mistyfur and Toadnose, and though the wind was blowing he felt the warmth of the herbs and his friends and fell asleep.


	33. Ripplestar's Warning

Swanwings tore the leaves off another burdock root. She was organizing her supplies, since there was nothing else to do. It had only been a few days since they had stolen from TreeHerd, but it had warmed up. The wind had stopped and it had stopped snowing, but there was still a lot of snow in the camp and it was cold. She didn't want to leave her den and have to plow through the hardened snow drifts.

Tonight was a Herdmeet. Swanwings was worried about what TreeHerd would say about their stealing. She shook her head. She didn't think StarHerd would be on their side if they stole from another Herd.

Ripplestar neighed from outside and Swanwings reluctantly put down her herbs and walked outside. She crunched uncomfortably through the snow, wishing she could be flying. Ripplestar was listing the horses that would go to the Herdmeet.

"Nightriver, Fishleap, Goosefeather, Toadnose, Whitehoof, and Streammane," Ripplestar finished.

Swanwings gathered with the group that had been called. When they trotted to the River, she lifted into the air and flew over. She stood under a pine tree while the patrol crossed one by one. She flew over them as they attempted to canter or trotted through the hardened snow that cracked when they put weight on it. It was a hard journey, and by the time they got to Fourstones some of them were sweating.

They were the last Herd there, and Swanwings flew over to where the medicine horses had gathered. She noticed when WaterHerd came in the TreeHerd horses pinned their ears at them and moved away.

Cherrywings was looking uncomfortably at the ground; usually she would be whinnying away to Swanwings.

"I'm so sorry, Cherrywings," Swanwings pleaded with her friend. "I really tried to stop them, but Reedstar wouldn't listen."

Cherrywings looked up at her in relief. "Really, Swanwings? I knew it!"

"I told Reedstar StarHerd wouldn't approve," Swanwings neighed.

"I suppose that's all you could do," Cherrywings neighed in relief.

Sunwings introduced his new apprentice, Cloudhoof. Cloudhoof was a light brown stallion with light grey wings. He looked eager to learn, and very excited.

Swanwings looked up to see Blossomstar step forward.

"I want to thank Swanwings for her help to SwiftHerd. Two of our apprentices had wandered into WaterHerd territory, and one fell into the Lake. Swanwings rescued her," Blossomstar neighed.

Swanwings looked down shyly as all the horses looked at her. Cherrywings looked proudly at her. Cragwings just looked sullen.

Sunwings neighed," Yes, thank you."

Blossomstar continued to report news of her Herd. Then Icestar stepped forward and gave the news of his Herd.

Swanwings wasn't really listening; she was worried about what Birchstar would say.

Finally, Icestar stepped back and Birchstar stepped forward.

"Ripplestar, you have something to answer to. Your warriors were caught trespassing on our territory and stealing our grass. This is a violation of the warrior code," Birchstar neighed angrily.

"Our foals were starving," Ripplestar put in, her ears back.

"That still does not give you the right to steal from us," Birchstar argued.

"Have you forgotten how TreeHerd attacked us unnecessarily? I did what I had to for my Herd," Ripplestar whinnied, looking as though she would rear up at Birchstar.

Birchstar opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly the clearing went dark. A cloud had covered the moon. The gathered horses whinnied in fear.

Swanwings shook her head. StarHerd was angry the Herds were fighting at a Herdmeet.

"This Herdmeet is over by the will of StarHerd," Icestar neighed.

Birchstar and Ripplestar traded one last hate-filled glance, and then trotted down from the Highhill. Swanwings noticed Ripplestar talking to Blossomstar, and Birchstar talking to Icestar.

She hurried through the panicking horses to find her Herd. Ripplestar gathered them together with a flip of her head and cantered away.

When they got back to the camp, Swanwings headed for her den. She could see the horses that had been at the Herdmeet were spooked. She hoped this would be enough to make them see that they were wrong. She fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up to find herself in the familiar clearing where Mosstail visited her. But, to her surprise, Reedstar came out of the trees instead.<p>

"Swanwings, you must help convince the Herd that Ripplestar is wrong," he neighed.

"But what can _I _do?" Swanwings whinnied.

"Convince them," Reedstar neighed again, but he was fading.

Swanwings opened her eyes to find herself back in her den. How could _she_ convince the Herd that their leader was wrong?

Swanwings blinked in surprise to see Mistyfur dart into her den.

"Swanwings!" Mistyfur neighed.

"Mistyfur? What are you doing here?" Swanwings asked.

"There are some horses who want to see you," Mistyfur replied.

Swanwings followed her out into the camp. There was still a little while until dawn. Mistyfur kept to the shadows, creeping across the camp toward the Lake. When they had gone a ways from camp she relaxed. She led Swanwings toward a large group of horses.

"I got her," Mistyfur called to them.

Swanwings saw Goosefeather, Fishleap, Beaversplash, and Whitehoof.

"What is this?" Swanwings asked.

"We wanted to know if StarHerd approve of what Ripplestar is doing," Mistyfur asked.

"They don't," Swanwings answered. "I had a dream from them just before you got me."

The horses started whispering among themselves.

"You see? We need to stop this battle from happening," Mistyfur neighed.

"Wait. What battle?" Swanwings asked, confused.

"Reedstar told me that she plans to attack TreeHerd tomorrow. And Blossomstar agreed to fight with her," Mistyfur whinnied.

"And Icestar was talking to Birchstar after the Herdmeet, so we can be pretty sure they will be allies," Fishleap put in.

"So, I hoped you all would stand with me against Ripplestar," Mistyfur neighed, turning to the gathered horses.

The horses whispered to each other again.

Beaversplash stepped forward first. "I'll stand beside you, Mistyfur. If Mosstail didn't have a foal I know she would as well."

"Thank you," Mistyfur neighed.

Fishleap, Goosefeather, and Whitehoof stepped forward next.

"Swanwings, you're my sister. If you say StarHerd doesn't want this then I'll stand by you," Fishleap whinnied.

"And we'll follow you," Goosefeather neighed lovingly to Fishleap.

Whitehoof nodded.

"Thank you all," Mistyfur addressed the horses. "I know how much I'm asking of you."

"Just know that StarHerd are on your side," Swanwings added.

She noticed some of them still exchanged nervous glances. To tell the truth, she was nervous for them as well. What would Ripplestar do when she found out? All she knew was that it was StarHerd's will, and she must trust in StarHerd.


	34. Mistyfur's Betrayel

Mudpelt's barely concealed energy left him galloping right behind Ripplestar, ahead of the other horses. Ripplestar was leading Mistyfur, Frogleg, Fishleap, Toadnose, Beaversplash, and himself on a battle patrol. They were heading towards Fourstones, where they would meet SwiftHerd's horses and invade TreeHerd territory.

_They deserve it_, Mudpelt thought furiously. After all, it was WaterHerd who'd been invaded for no reason. Birchstar shouldn't have made such a big deal out of WaterHerd taking a _tiny_ bit of TreeHerd's grass.

The patrol reached Fourstones and slowed to a trot. They trotted to the TreeHerd border and stopped. Mudpelt thought he saw a flash of brown, but it was nearly impossible to see in the dense trees.

Mudpelt started pacing when SwiftHerd didn't come right away. The other WaterHerd horses were anxious too, pawing the ground or flicking their ears back. Even Ripplestar started looking uneasy when SwiftHerd still didn't come after what felt like moons of waiting.

Finally, Blossomstar trotted up to them, leading a patrol of seven SwiftHerd warriors.

Ripplestar stepped up to Blossomstar. "We thought you weren't coming."

"We scented TreeHerd in our territory and had to investigate. It was only one horse, though we don't know why they were there," Blossomstar explained.

"Are you ready?" Ripplestar asked.

"Of course," Blossomstar replied.

The two leaders led their horses to the border with TreeHerd. They stepped into the trees, and stopped. Mudpelt saw to his surprise a long row of TreeHerd and StoneHerd warriors waiting for them. Ripplestar and Blossomstar faced off with Birchstar and Icestar.

Suddenly, Mistyfur ran between the leaders. "Stop!"

Mudpelt was shocked. What was Mistyfur doing?

Ripplestar looked furious. "What is the meaning of this, Mistyfur?"

"This battle is wrong. Our stealing from TreeHerd was wrong, whatever they did to us," Mistyfur neighed.

Mudpelt pinned his ears. How could Mistyfur defy Ripplestar like that, and in front of the other Herds!

Beaversplash trotted out of his place in line and stood next to Mistyfur.

"Mistyfur's right," he neighed.

Fishleap bounded up to them, glaring fiercely at the other Herds. "I support Mistyfur no matter what."

Mudpelt shook his head angrily. His sister and his mate were betraying their Herd!

Goosefeather was quick to follow Fishleap. "Listen to what she says."

Mudpelt, Frogleg, and Toadnose stood together behind Ripplestar. Toadnose looked confused and Frogleg looked angry.

"Swanwings had a dream that StarHerd doesn't want this," Mistyfur neighed.

The SwiftHerd horses started whispering to each other when they heard this.

"Swanwings didn't want this battle to happen?" Blossomstar asked.

"Yes," Mistyfur replied.

Blossomstar turned to quickly consult Rabbitpelt, her deputy. Then she turned to Ripplestar.

"I'm sorry, Ripplestar, but part of the reason I agreed to fight with you was our debt to Swanwings. If she does not support this battle, then my warriors will not fight," Blossomstar neighed.

Ripplestar looked on in shock as Blossomstar turned and led her warriors away.

"Wait! Come back! You agreed to fight!" Ripplestar neighed furiously.

Blossomstar ignored her, and the SwiftHerd warriors trotted into their territory.

Ripplestar saw she couldn't fight with only three warriors. "Fine. Let's go."

Ripplestar turned to leave, with Mistyfur following her. Mudpelt felt like a coward turning his back on the enemy. TreeHerd and StoneHerd jeered at them as they walked away. He was angry that his loved ones had betrayed him. _How could they do this to me?_ he thought angrily.


	35. Beaversplash's Banishment

Swanwings was anxiously waiting for the patrol to return. Had Mistyfur been able to convince Ripplestar not to fight?

Swanwings saw a patrol of horses start to cross the River. She breathed a sigh of relief. The battle had not happened after all. Ripplestar came first, looking furious, followed by Mudpelt, Frogleg, and Toadnose. Mistyfur led Fishleap, Goosefeather, and Beaversplash a little ways behind the other horses.

Swanwings walked up to Mistyfur. "What happened?"

"We protested the battle. SwiftHerd left when I told them you were against the battle. But now Mudpelt is mad at us," Mistyfur sighed, looking weary. "I don't know what to do."

Swanwings' heart ached for Mistyfur. "How about you, me, and Fishleap go talk to him. I'm sure he'll come around."

Mistyfur looked more hopeful. "All right."

Swanwings led Mistyfur and Fishleap to where Mudpelt was talking to Toadnose.

"Mudpelt," Swanwings neighed. "Could we talk to you?"

"Sure," he answered nonchalantly, but Swanwings could see the hurt in his eyes.

She led them to a spot just outside of camp.

"Mudpelt, we know you're feeling hurt that you weren't in on this. But we knew you supported Ripplestar, and in order for you not to betray her we thought it would be best if you didn't know anything," Swanwings whinnied.

Fishleap nodded. "It's true. But just know we all love you."

Mistyfur looked up, her eyes full of sadness and pain. "I love you so much, Mudpelt."

Mudpelt stared at Mistyfur for a few heartbeats, and then rubbed his head against her neck. He touched muzzles with Fishleap, and then walked over to Swanwings.  
>"Swanwings, we're twins. That bond runs deeper than anything," Mudpelt neighed, then touched noses with her warmly. Swanwings felt truly blessed to have such wonderful family.<p>

Frogleg intercepted Beaversplash who was walking towards the nursery. He trotted in Beaversplash's path and pinned his ears. Beaversplash looked surprised.

"We all know that this was your idea, TreeHerd trash," Frogleg neighed loudly. "You would never fight TreeHerd, since you're their spy!"

Swanwings gasped in shock. She couldn't believe Frogleg could still think that after all Beaversplash had done to prove himself. Nightriver trotted over to stand beside Frogleg.

"Go back where you belong, and take your traitor mate and her foal with you," he snorted furiously.

Beaversplash looked furious. "How dare you insult Mosstail and Lakefoal?"

He reared up, but Nightriver and Frogleg also reared up. They met midair with a huge crash of hooves and started fighting furiously. _Please let this stop_, Swanwings prayed in horror. It was two against one, and Beaversplash didn't have a chance.

Mudpelt started heading toward the fighting horses, looking furious.

"Stop!"

Swanwings looked around to see Ripplestar trotting over to the horses. She looked livid.

"Mistyfur, what happened?" she asked, turning to her deputy.

Mistyfur stepped forward. "Nightriver and Frogleg were insulting Beaversplash, Mosstail, and Lakefoal. Beaversplash reared up at them and they started fighting."

"So Beaversplash started it," Ripplestar neighed turning away from Mistyfur.

"No, Nightriver and Frogleg started it," Mudpelt cut in angrily, but Ripplestar ignored him.

"I am disappointed in you, Beaversplash," Ripplestar neighed. "Attacking your Herdmates is against the Warrior Code. I would have thought you would have known that, even if you were TreeHerd. "

Swanwings realized then that this punishment wouldn't be just, and that Ripplestar was still angry about being betrayed in battle.

"Beaversplash, you are banned from WaterHerd for one week. If any warrior sees you on our territory, we will treat you as we would any trespasser," Ripplestar continued coldly.

Swanwings gasped in shock, and she felt Mudpelt stiffen beside her. She stepped forward.

"Ripplestar, is this justifiable by StarHerd?" she asked.

"This is his chance to go back to TreeHerd if he wants to," Ripplestar answered. "If he comes back, he will be a WaterHerd warrior again."

Nightriver and Frogleg exchanged a look, jeering at Beaversplash's misfortune.

Beaversplash looked shocked, but he nodded to Ripplestar. "I accept my punishment, but may I see Mosstail and Lakefoal before I go?"

Ripplestar nodded, and he trotted into the nursery. Swanwings felt sick to her stomach. How could StarHerd let this happen? She heard a loud neigh, filled with pain. Beaversplash walked out of the nursery, but Mosstail trotted after him.

"You can't do this!" she screamed to Ripplestar. "I'll go with him!"

Beaversplash gently shook his head. "Think of Lakefoal. I'll be back in a week, okay?"

Mosstail reluctantly nodded. "Come back soon."

"I promise," Beaversplash replied.

He turned away from her and walked slowly out of the camp. He never looked behind him, and the whole Herd watched as he became smaller and smaller. When he disappeared from sight Mosstail gave a little whicker of sorrow and trotted into the nursery. Mistyfur walked after her.

Ripplestar turned to Nightriver and Frogleg. "It is wrong to taunt your Herdmates. Don't do it again."

She walked into her den. Swanwings pinned her ears. They hadn't gotten punished at all! That wasn't right. She saw the horses around her dispersing, the sun had set already, and so she walked into her den and fell asleep.


	36. Frogleg's Mistake

Mudpelt woke up in the cold right before the sun came up. He carefully backed out of the horses still sleeping around him. He stood in the middle of the camp, and found himself staring at where Beaversplash had disappeared. He glanced around, but the camp was deserted. The horse on watch must have gone to make dirt.

He made up his mind, and started quickly walking after Beaversplash. He had to find out if he was all right. He tried to muffle his hoofbeats so no horse would hear him. When he was far enough away from the camp, he paused and sniffed the ground. Beaversplash's scent was stale, but he could still smell it. He followed the scent trail as it headed toward SwiftHerd territory. When he reached the border, he stopped. He couldn't cross into SwiftHerd territory, no matter how much he wanted to.

Mudpelt sighed and started cantering back to camp. He had to get back before Ripplestar noticed he was gone. The sun had risen by the time he got back to camp. All of the warriors were awake. Mistyfur walked up to him.

"Where were you?" she asked. "I was worried."

Mudpelt glanced around to make sure no horse was listening. "I went to look for Beaversplash."

Mistyfur's eyes widened. "Did you find him?"

Mudpelt shook his head. "His trail led to SwiftHerd territory. He must have gone past their territory to look for shelter."

"May StarHerd bring him back safely, for our daughter's sake as well as the Herd's," Mistyfur neighed.

Mudpelt nodded, but before he could say anything Ripplestar gave a loud neigh.

"I will be assigning the patrols today," she neighed. "Frogleg, you will lead a patrol along the SwiftHerd border. Mudpelt and Goosefeather will go with you. Nightriver, you will lead a patrol along the StoneHerd border. Fishleap and Mistyfur will go with you."

Mudpelt exchanged an angry glance with Mistyfur. By having Nightriver and Frogleg lead the patrols, she had assured that no horse that saw Beaversplash would let him leave unharmed. He reluctantly left her side and walked over to Frogleg and Goosefeather.

"Let's go," Frogleg ordered.

They cantered off towards the SwiftHerd border. Frogleg kept up a steady stream of jeers and taunts about Beaversplash the whole time. Mudpelt wanted to give him a good kick in the head to bring him to his senses, but he was thinking about other things. Beaversplash's scent had come this way. What if he came back? If Frogleg saw him, he would order them to attack. Then what would he do? _Should I be loyal to my leader or to my daughter's mate?_ he wondered worriedly.

They were just crossing the Island when Mudpelt saw a horse on the SwiftHerd border. It was still far away, and he looked hard. There was definitely a horse. And it wasn't moving. _It must be Beaversplash_, Mudpelt realized. He quickly looked around. Frogleg and Goosefeather hadn't seen him yet.

"Frogleg, look," he neighed, whirling around to face the direction of the camp.

Frogleg turned to look where Mudpelt was. "What is it? I don't see anything."

"It's back towards that little clump of trees," Mudpelt neighed. "I thought I saw something there."

Frogleg looked for a few heartbeats. "I still don't see anything. I think you imagined it. It wouldn't be the first time you imagined things, Mudpelt."

Frogleg turned around toward the SwiftHerd border again. Mudpelt turned too, praying that Beaversplash had gone. He looked up and saw him still standing there. His heart dropped. Frogleg saw him too, and froze for a few heartbeats. Then he carefully sniffed the ground.

"Beaversplash's scent! That must be Beaversplash," he neighed triumphantly.

He looked at Mudpelt, whose face gave it away.

"He's on our border! Attack!" Frogleg neighed.

He galloped away, and Mudpelt had no choice but to follow. Goosefeather ran next to him, looking unhappy. The horse didn't move, even when Frogleg ran straight at him. _Why isn't he running?_ Mudpelt thought in confusion. As they got closer, Mudpelt started to notice the horse was too skinny to be Beaversplash. And it was lighter. It wasn't Beaversplash after all!

Frogleg didn't notice this until he was closer to the horse; he skidded to a stop only a hoof's length away from it. Mudpelt and Goosefeather trotted after him. When Mudpelt stopped, he realized the horse was Blossomstar, and down the hill below her were Rabbitpelt, Brackentail, and Gorsefur. They trotted up to stand on either side of their leader when Frogleg ran at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Blossomstar asked angrily. "First you send a warrior into our territory, and then you try to attack me?"

Frogleg looked awkward. "We didn't…we weren't…we made a mistake."

"Indeed you did," Blossomstar neighed coldly. "Why do you want to attack SwiftHerd?"

"We don't. We thought you were another horse," Frogleg whinnied. "Have you seen him? He's a dark bay stallion."

"You mean the one you sent to spy on us?" Blossomstar asked.

"No," Frogleg answered. "He was banished from our territory for one week. If you see him, feel free to drive him off."

Blossomstar looked thoughtful, and then turned around to neigh with Rabbitpelt.

"Rabbitpelt says that it was a dark bay stallion he saw," Blossomstar whinnied. "But what did he do?"

Frogleg opened his mouth to answer, but Mudpelt shouldered him.

"That's WaterHerd's business," Mudpelt answered.

Blossomstar stared at him for a couple of heartbeats, then whirled around and raced back into her territory, followed by her warriors.

Frogleg glared angrily at Mudpelt. "I'm in charge of this patrol, in case you forgot."

"I just didn't want you to tell SwiftHerd all of our problems," Mudpelt replied calmly.

Frogleg snorted, and signaled with his tail for them to move off. Mudpelt was grateful that Beaversplash hadn't been caught, but what if SwiftHerd found him? They might do him more damage than just drive him off. Mudpelt shook his head worriedly and followed Frogleg back to camp.


	37. Beaversplash's Return

Swanwings took another bite from the freshly gathered pile, and then looked at the entrance. It had been a week since Beaversplash left, and she was watching for him to return. She prayed to StarHerd that he was safe. She still felt hot with anger whenever she thought about the injustice that had been done to him. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She thought sadly about Mosstail, who had been devastated when Beaversplash left. _I should go visit her_, she thought, looking towards the nursery. Splashstream had been ignoring Mosstail since her mate and colt were the ones that had been insulting Beaversplash. Mistyfur and Mudpelt had tried to stop by the nursery as often as they could, but all the warriors had been working on rebuilding the camp after a long winter. Swanwings would have gone earlier, but she had been busy building up her store of herbs again.

Swanwings walked into the nursery, and was met with a squeal of delight from Lakefoal.

"Swanwings! Did you bring Beaversplash?" she asked excitedly.

Swanwings lowered her head to press her nose against the filly's forelock. "I'm so sorry, little one, but I didn't."

Mosstail walked over to Swanwings. "I'm sorry, Swanwings. She says that to every horse."

"That's all right," Swanwings replied. She looked into Mosstail's eyes, and saw a dull sadness there. She was still suffering, but was trying to keep it back for her filly.

"I am happy he's coming back today, but what if something has happened to him?" Mosstail asked, her worry showing through her mask. "Have you had any sign from StarHerd?"

Swanwings shook her head. "No. But I'm sure he's alright, he's a strong WaterHerd stallion."

She heard a snort, and turned to see Splashstream looking at her with an expression of disbelief. Marshfoal was looking longingly through Splashstream's legs at Lakefoal. Swanwings knew they had been good friends before Splashstream had forbidden them to play together.

Swanwings glared pointedly at Splashstream. "He _is_ a WaterHerd warrior. And a great one."

Splashstream tossed her head angrily, but Swanwings turned away. Mosstail looked grateful.

"StarHerd approve of him, so don't let any other horse give you doubts," Swanwings neighed softly to her.

Swanwings neighed her goodbyes, and then walked out of the den. Her eyes adjusted to the sunlight quickly, as there was barely any. It was very cloudy, and there was a strong wind blowing. She tasted rain on the air.

It was almost sunhigh, and she fixed her gaze out towards SwiftHerd territory. Mudpelt had said Beaversplash had gone that way. If he didn't return now, something might have happened. What if Beaversplash never came? Would Ripplestar send out a patrol to look for him? What if he was injured? She felt a nose on her shoulder, and looked over to see Mudpelt beside her. Their gazes met, and then they both relaxed.

There was a crowd gathering now. Most of the Herd was looking in the same direction. Even the elders came out of their den, though they were complaining about the cold wind. Mosstail came out of the nursery, bringing Lakefoal with her. Mudpelt trotted over to the shivering filly, and stood on the other side of her, helping Mosstail to block the wind. Even Ripplestar came over, though she looked a bit angry about it. Only Nightriver, Frogleg, Splashstream, and Marshfoal were nowhere to be seen.

Swanwings perked her ears as she saw a shape coming toward them. _Oh, StarHerd, please let it be Beaversplash_, she pleaded. The horses muttered to one another, looking at the distant shape come closer and closer. As it came through small group of pine trees, Swanwings could see that it was Beaversplash. Mosstail gave a whinny of delight, and raced toward him. They met with much neighing, but Swanwings saw that Beaversplash was limping.

Suddenly, Mosstail gave a neigh of horror, and Swanwings knew something was wrong. She raced over to Beaversplash, and saw what he had been trying to hide. There was a huge gash on his flank, which was swollen and bloody. The rest of the Herd had come up to him by now, and they all shrank back in horror.

"Come to my den right now," Swanwings ordered.

She turned and walked toward her den, going over in her mind what herbs she would need. She thanked StarHerd that she had replenished most of her stock today. As she walked toward her den, a huge rumble of thunder and slash of lightning split the sky. The clouds opened up and rain poured out of the sky. Each drop was huge and almost hurt when they hit Swanwings' skin.

She heard horses neighing and frantically running to get to shelter. She stepped into her den and heard Beaversplash right behind her. As she looked for herbs, she asked him what had happened.

"Some wolves outside of SwiftHerd's territory thought I'd be an easy meal. They were wrong," he replied.

Swanwings pulled the herbs she needed from their rock crevices and set to work.

After what felt like hours of working on Beaversplash's wound, Swanwings finally let herself drift off. The wound would heal, but he would limp for a few days. Mistyfur and Mudpelt had braved the storm to get news of Beaversplash and bring it to Mosstail. Swanwings listened to the sound of rain pouring against the roof of her den, and let it lull her to sleep.


	38. Lakefoal's Slip

Mudpelt watched Lakefoal and Marshfoal playing outside the nursery. Splashstream and Mosstail were basking in the Newleaf sun with one eye on their foals. Marshfoal and Lakefoal were taking tentative steps into the River, and then running squealing back out.

"I dare you to go to that rock," Marshfoal challenged.

Lakefoal shook her head, but Marshfoal nagged her until she agreed. Lakefoal took a few steps into the River, too preoccupied with the rushing water around her feet to notice Marshfoal sneaking up behind her. Marshfoal suddenly shouldered Lakefoal, who let out a terrified squeak and fell into the River. The water was deeper there, and she couldn't stand up.

Mosstail and Mudpelt both jumped forward at the same time, but Mudpelt was closer. He grabbed Lakefoal's neck with his teeth and pulled her sputtering out of the water. Mosstail helped Mudpelt guide Lakefoal back to shore.

Lakefoal started shivering as Mosstail licked her. Mudpelt saw Splashstream lecturing Marshfoal.

"She's half TreeHerd," Splashstream neighed angrily. "You should have known she couldn't swim."

Marshfoal sulkily looked down at the ground.

"Go to the nursery and stay there," Splashstream ordered.

Marshfoal snorted angrily, but turned and walked back into the nursery.

"You should take her to Swanwings," Mudpelt suggested, turning his gaze back to Mosstail.

Mosstail nodded worriedly and headed toward Swanwings' den. Mudpelt watched Mosstail take Lakefoal into Swanwings' den, and then turned to find Beaversplash. Mudpelt thought he should know about this, as Lakefoal's father.

Beaversplash was talking to Goosefeather in the sun in the middle of the clearing.

"Beaversplash," Mudpelt neighed. "Lakefoal fell in the River. Mosstail took her to Swanwings."

"The River!" Beaversplash shuddered. "She was lucky she didn't drown!"

He trotted off toward Swanwings' den. Mudpelt followed him at a slower pace. He watched Beaversplash trot into Swanwings' cave, then, to his surprise, saw him back right out again. Swanwings' head appeared.

"I'm sorry, but it's crowded enough in here as it is," Swanwings gently but firmly neighed as she pushed Beaversplash out of the den.

She turned around to go back inside and Beaversplash turned to Mudpelt. Mudpelt nickered to see the look of surprise on Beaversplash's face. The two stallions waited until Mosstail appeared. She and Beaversplash rubbed noses, and then she turned to Mudpelt.

"Thank you so much for saving her. Swanwings says she's got a light chill, but if she had been in the water any longer it could have turned serious," Mosstail whinnied.

"Thank StarHerd she's all right," Beaversplash neighed.

Mudpelt nodded in agreement. The Newleaf water was still very cold. Mosstail and Beaversplash walked away to find some patch of sun to stand in. Mudpelt watched them go. He then turned to find Mistyfur approaching him from behind.

"What's happening?" she neighed.

Mudpelt quickly explained, and Mistyfur shook her head.

"That's awful. I'm just glad it didn't turn out any worse," Mistyfur neighed.

Mudpelt nodded his head, thinking exactly the same thing.

Ripplestar walked over to them. "What happened?"

Mudpelt sighed, but explained again. A small crowd of horses had come over to listen to the story. When he was done, Ripplestar looked relieved.

"I'm glad we didn't lose a potential warrior," she neighed.

"It's no wonder she couldn't swim, she's half TreeHerd," Frogleg sneered.

Mudpelt felt Mistyfur stiffen beside him. Beaversplash could swim now, but not very well. He would always choose not to swim if he had the option. But this was no reason to assume that he, and his daughter, weren't WaterHerd. Ripplestar had made Beaversplash a WaterHerd warrior.

"She's all WaterHerd," Mudpelt snapped.

He saw Nightriver and Splashstream exchange dubious looks, but Fishleap and Goosefeather nodded. Mudpelt looked around to see that Beaversplash wasn't there, and heaved a sigh of relief. Mudpelt would hate for him to hear that some of his Herdmates still didn't trust him.

"He is WaterHerd in the eyes of StarHerd," Ripplestar put in.

Frogleg still looked as if he would like to disagree, but he didn't dare argue with his leader. He snorted and walked away. Mudpelt gazed triumphantly after him. He knew they had won this argument, but some horses wouldn't trust Beaversplash for a long time, if ever. He sighed and turned to Mistyfur.

"Thanks for defending him," she neighed.

"I would trust him with my life," he replied. "I had to defend him."

"And he's our daughter's world," she added.

"Yes," Mudpelt sighed. "And he always will be."


	39. Swanwings' Helper

Swanwings checked her supply of tansy. It was good, but she was low on borage and watermint. She was tired, it was the day after the half moon and she had been to MoonTree last night. Sunwings' new apprentice, Cloudhoof, had been there. He had looked eager to learn.

Swanwings shuddered when she remembered StarHerd's message. Mosswings had come to her.

"Beware, Swanwings. Great peril is coming to your Herd," she had neighed.

Then, Swanwings had heard a terrible buzzing like many bees coming closer and closer. Swanwings shivered again. She didn't know what this danger was, but she knew when it came it would be devastating.

Swanwings shook the feeling of fear off and walked outside her den. She decided to take Whitehoof with her to pick herbs. She looked around for his mentor, Toadnose. She saw him heading into the nursery with a mouthful of grass. She trotted over to intercept him.

"Toadnose," Swanwings neighed. "Can I borrow Whitehoof to help me pick herbs?"

She knew Toadnose hadn't been spending as much time with his apprentice since Marshfoal had been born. The other warriors had been trading Whitehoof off between them.

"Sure, Swanwings," Toadnose replied.

Swanwings nodded. "Thanks."

She found Whitehoof eating at the freshly gathered pile.

"Whitehoof," she whinnied. "I need your help to gather herbs. Toadnose said it would be all right."

Whitehoof looked downcast. "All right, Swanwings."

Swanwings took Whitehoof to the place where borage grew and taught him how to dig up the roots. She nickered softly at the expression of boredom on his face.

They gathered herbs until sunhigh, and Swanwings' and Whitehoof's mouths were completely full. They both carried the borage and watermint back toward the camp.

"Swanwings!"

She looked behind them to see Beaversplash trotting to catch up with them. Swanwings dropped her herbs on the ground.

"Hello, Beaversplash," she neighed.

Whitehoof whinnied a muffled greeting; he still had his herbs in his mouth.

"I just wanted to thank you again for helping Lakefoal. She seems full of energy again," he neighed.

"It was nothing," Swanwings replied. "But I've got to take these herbs back to the camp now."

"I could help," Beaversplash neighed eagerly.

"All right," Swanwings nodded.

Beaversplash picked up a mouthful of the herbs on the ground, and Swanwings picked up the rest. Whitehoof gestured impatiently with his head for them to go, and Swanwings nodded, nickering to herself. They walked back to the camp and deposited the herbs inside Swanwings' den.

"Thanks, Beaversplash," she neighed.

He nodded, and walked out of her den. She turned to Whitehoof.

"You did a good job today. Maybe Mudpelt will do battle training with you now," she whinnied.

"Really?" Whitehoof lit up.

He trotted over to Mudpelt as fast as he could.

Swanwings nickered in amusement. Whitehoof would make a great warrior. He was already growing stronger, and looking less and less like a yearling. She watched him trot over to Mudpelt, who was eating from the freshly gathered pile. Mudpelt looked surprised, but nodded his head. Whitehoof practically galloped out of the camp, with Mudpelt close behind.

Swanwings watched them go, and then turned to go into her den. She shook the mud off of the herbs. Then she stripped the important part off with her teeth. She sorted the herbs, and then put them in their places in the rock crevices. She grabbed a mouthful of the leftover plants and took them to the Dirtplace. She spat them out, making a face at the bad taste in her mouth.

She walked down to the River to get rid of the taste. She put her nose in the water and sucked in a few mouthfuls. She decided that she was tired, and started walking back to her den. It was only a little past sunhigh, so she couldn't go to sleep. She could, however, take a short nap.

Once she got inside her cave, Swanwings settled herself to take a nap. She closed her eyes and sighed. She felt peaceful, and that everything was all right in her Herd. But then she heard the buzzing noise and with it two loud bangs. She quickly opened her eyes, shaking. _StarHerd save us from this horror_, she thought.


	40. Arrya's Plan

**A/N: Thank you, Horsey Cat for the review. I posted the families of WaterHerd in the first chapter, right after the Allegiances part. And thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Mudpelt was leading a patrol to the SwiftHerd border. Toadnose had been able to drag himself away from the nursery, and he took Whitehoof. Fishleap was also on the patrol, looking proudly at Whitehoof as he easily kept up with the galloping horses.<p>

The patrol arrived at the place where the Great River met SwiftHerd territory and started trotting down the border, stopping every so often to renew the scent marks.

They had reached about halfway when they heard hooves and stopped. A patrol of SwiftHerd horses were galloping toward them. They stopped at the border, and a brown stallion stepped forward.

"What are you doing so close to the border?" he asked, sounding inquisitive rather than hostile.

"We were just renewing the scent marks," Mudpelt replied.

Mudpelt saw a long-legged brown stallion pin his ears at them, but an apprentice and a pink-tinged brown mare looked satisfied with his answer.

Mudpelt had just turned away when he heard a loud buzzing noise. The SwiftHerd and WaterHerd horses all pricked their ears and turned toward WaterHerd territory. Mudpelt saw to his surprise a shiny silver bird was making the noise and coming toward them.

Mudpelt felt a jolt of fear shoot through him as the buzzing became louder and louder and the bird started emitting loud bangs.

"This way!" the SwiftHerd stallion neighed, running toward the SwiftHerd camp.

Mudpelt had no choice but to follow him, and he beckoned with his head for the patrol to follow. The two Herds raced away from the bird, galloping as fast as they could. The SwiftHerd horses were a ways in front of the WaterHerd horses since they were faster.

The bird had gotten too close, it was just behind them. The SwiftHerd horses tried to veer toward their camp, but the bird swerved over and kept them going straight. The horses had no choice but to run where the bird made them, but their ears were back in fear. Whitehoof was starting to tire, he lugged behind but Fishleap stayed next to him, silently encouraging him.

Mudpelt smelled it when they crossed SwiftHerd's border. He knew MoonTree was out here somewhere, but he didn't know exactly where. After what felt like a moon of running, they entered a valley with steep sides. Soon Mudpelt saw a strange Nofur thing made of trees lying down. The SwiftHerd horses in front of him had no choice but to go into it since it covered the whole trail.

Mudpelt followed the SwiftHerd horses into it and was surprised to come to a stop. There were trees blocking their way. He turned to go out the way he came but a Nofur pushed the logs and they were trapped!

Mudpelt tried to control his panic and walked over to his Herdmates. Toadnose had his head drooped and was panting. Whitehoof was shaking with exhaustion. Even Fishleap didn't have her head as high as she usually did.

Mudpelt noticed the SwiftHerd horses were better off than they were. They were used to running fast and far. The SwiftHerd horses walked over.

"I'm Tumbleweed," the lead stallion neighed. "The mare is Petalfur, and her apprentice is Sagehoof. The long-legged stallion is Runningwind."

The horses nodded at Mudpelt when they were named except Runningwind, who pinned his ears at him, and Sagehoof, who looked wide-eyed with terror.

"I'm Mudpelt," Mudpelt whinnied. "The brown stallion is Toadnose, and his apprentice is Whitehoof. The mare is Fishleap."

Mudpelt felt strange being next to so many SwiftHerd horses; they smelled like sagebrush and gorse. It tickled his nose. He preferred the soothing smell of water that was on the WaterHerd horses.

"What do you think the Nofurs will do with us?" Tumbleweed asked.

Mudpelt looked at the Nofurs walking outside the enclosure. "I don't know."

Suddenly, they heard the buzzing noise again. All of the horses flattened their ears and backed against the trees. _The bird came back for us_, Mudpelt thought in horror.

They saw the bird, but they also saw a horse running in front of it and coming towards them. The Nofurs made a gap in the trees and the horse ran through. Then the Nofurs quickly closed the gap again. The bird flew over and past them.

Mudpelt looked curiously at the newcomer. It was a brown appaloosa mare. She seemed uneasy with so many horses around her; she backed into a corner and stayed there.

Mudpelt motioned for the WaterHerd horses to stay and walked up to her. Tumbleweed followed him. The mare pinned her ears as they approached.

"I'm Mudpelt of WaterHerd," Mudpelt neighed.

"And I'm Tumbleweed of SwiftHerd," Tumbleweed whinnied. "We just want to talk to you."

The mare relaxed some. "I'm Arrya. I get caught every year, but they always let me go."

"Wait," Mudpelt neighed. "What are we doing here?"

"The Nofurs capture some horses every year and take them to a place where other Nofurs buy them. If a Nofur doesn't want you, they bring you back here," Arrya explained.

Mudpelt and Tumbleweed exchanged a glance.

"What is 'buy'?" Tumbleweed asked.

"The Nofurs each take one horse to their home. So the horses are all split up," Arrya whinnied.

Mudpelt felt a jolt of fear. _They would be separated?_

"We have to escape," Mudpelt neighed to Tumbleweed.

Tumbleweed nodded and turned to Arrya. "Can you help us?"

Arrya nodded. "I suppose so. But the Nofurs would be really nice to you"

"We can't be separated. We have to get back to our Herds," Mudpelt explained.

"Ok, fine," Arrya neighed.

Mudpelt and Tumbleweed turned back to the Herd horses. Fishleap and Petalfur were talking, while Whitehoof and Sagehoof showed off battle moves. Toadnose and Runningwind were also talking.

"This is Arrya," Tumbleweed announced.

"She can help us escape," Mudpelt added.

Arrya stepped forward and nodded to the horses. She slowly walked around the pen, sniffing some trees and pushing some with her nose. She came back to them after she had gone around the whole enclosure.

"I found a weak spot. When the Nofurs go to sleep, we can take turns pushing it. If it gets big enough, we can escape," she explained.

Tumbleweed volunteered to go first. Mudpelt would be second, but at least he would get a little sleep first. He was exhausted. It grew dark and the Nofurs disappeared into flapping, hanging pelts. Arrya gave the signal to start, and Tumbleweed began pushing the tree with his nose.

Mudpelt and the other horses gathered together and went to sleep. Mudpelt realized he could barely distinguish the SwiftHerd scents from the WaterHerd scents. He put the thought from his mind as he fell asleep.


	41. Swanwings' Dream Comes True

Swanwings watched Mudpelt's tail disappear as he galloped with his patrol on the sunhigh patrol of the SwiftHerd border. She shook her head as a fly landed on her nose. The weather was warming up, the birds were singing and the River was flowing steadily.

She decided to go into her den and organize herbs. Yesterday's outing with Whitehoof had yielded many herbs that she hadn't put away yet. After a little while of putting borage away, she heard a faint noise. It was the buzzing from her dream!

She bolted out of her den and looked past the River. She could faintly see a silver bird flying toward them. She knew StarHerd had warned her about this. She turned to see that many horses had come out of their dens to look at it.

"Hide! StarHerd warned me about this! Hide in your dens or in the River!" Swanwings neighed frantically.

Ripplestar looked at Swanwings' panicked expression and started issuing orders. The Herd ran around in confusion, darting into dens or splashing into the River. Swanwings trusted that Ripplestar would see that the Herd was safe and ran into her den, panting.

Suddenly, the camp was still except for the buzzing, coming closer and closer. She listened as the buzzing was right overhead, and then went on and became fainter.

Swanwings waited until it had been quiet for a few heartbeats, and then slowly poked her head out of her cave. Other horses were peeking out of their dens or slowly wading out of the River.

Ripplestar emerged from her den. "What was that, Swanwings?"

"I don't know," Swanwings shook her head. "StarHerd sent me that sound in a dream, but I don't know what it is."

Ripplestar shook her head. "Well we can only hope it won't come back."

Swanwings knew she was right as she looked around the camp. Most of the warriors were looking wide-eyed at the sky. Some were trembling, and she could hear Marshfoal's and Lakefoal's cries from inside the nursery.

Goosefeather limped up to Swanwings. "I cut my leg on a rock when I ran into the River."

Swanwings looked at his left back leg. It had a long but shallow cut.

"Wait here and I'll get you some riverweeds to stop the bleeding and marigold to stop infection," Swanwings ordered.

She trotted down to the River and waded in. She reached her nose underwater and pulled up some dripping riverweeds. She trotted back to Goosefeather and told him to hold them on. Then she entered her den and grabbed the marigold. She carefully chewed it into a poultice and applied it to Goosefeather's leg after removing the riverweeds.

Goosefeather winced. "It stings."

"It'll save you more pain later," Swanwings replied. "You're good to go."

"Thanks," Goosefeather neighed, and then walked off.

Swanwings heard the pounding of hooves coming towards the camp. She looked up to see the StoneHerd border patrol coming back. Mistyfur led Frogleg and Beaversplash into camp. Swanwings could see they were unsettled by the bird as well.

"How did you escape?" Ripplestar asked as she trotted over.

"We hid in a cave just across the River, in StoneHerd territory. The River was too shallow to hide in where we were at," Mistyfur explained.

"That was good thinking," Ripplestar neighed. "But we can only hope StoneHerd won't smell you and think we've been trespassing."

Mistyfur nodded. Beaversplash went to the nursery. Mistyfur walked up to Swanwings, her eyes worried.

"I hope Mudpelt's all right," she whinnied.

Swanwings suddenly remembered Mudpelt and Fishleap were on the SwiftHerd patrol. But there was nowhere to hide there!

* * *

><p>It was almost sundown, and Swanwings and Mistyfur were frantic with worry. Ripplestar had taken a patrol to look for the missing horses. She had taken Goosefeather, who was worried about his mate and son, and Frogleg. They were now anxiously awaiting Ripplestar's return.<p>

Swanwings heard the pounding of hooves and looked up. It was the patrol! But as she squinted her eyes against the gathering darkness, she saw only three horses. She and Mistyfur exchanged a look of despair. _Mudpelt! Fishleap! Her brother and sister were gone!_

Ripplestar trotted back into camp. Goosefeather's head was hung with sadness. Fishleap came up and comforted him.

"What happened, Ripplestar?" Mistyfur asked.

"We found their scent on the border, and it met with SwiftHerd scent. Then both of the groups went into SwiftHerd territory. The bird must have made the WaterHerd horses go into SwiftHerd territory where SwiftHerd must have captured them," Ripplestar replied.

Swanwings and Mistyfur gasped.

"Can't we go and get them?" Mistyfur queried.

"Of course," Ripplestar neighed. "We'll go to SwiftHerd's territory tomorrow. And if they don't give them back, we'll fight for them."

Mistyfur nodded, looking grim.

"I'll need to tell Splashstream and Mosstail," Swanwings neighed.

She walked toward the nursery, and then ducked into the cave. Marshfoal and Lakefoal were standing next to their mothers, for once not playing.

"I'm sorry, Splashstream and Mosstail, but…Toadnose, Mudpelt, Fishleap, and Whitehoof have gone missing. SwiftHerd took them," Swanwings rapidly explained.

Mosstail's eyes widened and she let out a faint whinny. Splashstream pinned her ears.

"I'll fight them," she neighed fiercely.

"No, you have Marshfoal to take care of," Swanwings neighed gently. "But Ripplestar is going to attack tomorrow and I'm sure she'll choose Nightriver to go. He can get your revenge for you."

Splashstream calmed down. "You're right. My son is a great warrior; he'll get revenge for his father."

"I hope Mudpelt's all right," Mosstail softly whickered.

"Me too," Swanwings neighed.

Beaversplash walked into the nursery. "I've got the grass…what is it?"

Swanwings left the nursery, leaving Mosstail to explain. Swanwings thought about how many Herdmates would grieve if these horses didn't return. _StarHerd bring them back safe_, she thought worriedly.


	42. Mudpelt's Escape

Mudpelt felt a nose jab his side. He opened his eyes to see Fishleap standing in front of him.

"It's time to go," she whispered.

The other horses were stirring. Arrya had told them they had to leave before sunrise, when the Nofurs woke up. Mudpelt could see the gap in the logs where they could escape. He was surprised to see how big it was. When he had pushed it, he had not seen much progress. Then again, he was only the second horse to take his turn.

The sun was just peeking over the valley when they left at a trot. It was the fastest pace they could manage after yesterday's exhausting run. Arrya led them to a safe place where they could rest.

They trotted into dense woods and up a rocky hill. Then, they emerged into a dewy meadow. It was beautiful, and he knew the SwiftHerd horses felt better in the open. Mudpelt ate as much green grass as he wanted, and then slept.

* * *

><p>The horses continued their journey at sunhigh. After a while, they heard the metal bird buzzing overhead.<p>

_Oh, StarHerd, no_, Mudpelt thought in horror. The horses all shifted and stamped their hooves. Sagehoof's eyes were wide with terror.

"Quick, this way," Arrya neighed.

She galloped to a swathe of pine trees. The horses followed her. Suddenly, the bird appeared in the sky above. Mudpelt turned to see that Petalfur was frozen in horror out in the open, looking up at the bird. Mudpelt knew there was only a matter of time until she was seen, so he galloped out behind her and pushed her into the trees.

The horses froze. The bird seemed to go a bit lower as if it saw them, but then it went on. Mudpelt let out a sigh of relief. Petalfur looked shocked still. Fishleap was comforting her.

"Th…Thank you, Mudpelt. Thank you so much," Petalfur stammered out.

Mudpelt nodded awkwardly. He hadn't really thought about it, he had just done it.

When the buzzing died away, the horses started off again. The sun was setting when Runningwind gave a whinny of delight. He had just crested a hill and was looking into the distance.

"It's the edge of SwiftHerd territory!" he neighed excitedly.

"We'd better rest here for the night. This high we can see predators coming easier," Tumbleweed neighed.

The horses nodded and started eating.

Runningwind volunteered for the first watch. Mudpelt noticed Petalfur and Fishleap telling Arrya all about the Herds. She looked interested._ Maybe she'll join WaterHerd_, Mudpelt thought.

Mudpelt saw Runningwind and Toadnose neighing together. He also saw Whitehoof and Sagehoof eating side by side.

Tumbleweed came up to Mudpelt. "It feels very strange to be away from my Herd."

"Yes. I miss it too," Mudpelt replied.

He thought of Mistyfur, Swanwings, Mosstail, and Silverstream. He also thought of the water. The cool, relaxing water. He missed it so much. Mudpelt fell asleep with the sound of the River in his ears.

* * *

><p>Mudpelt woke up just as the sun was rising. He felt excited, home was not far away. He could tell the other horses felt that way also by the look in their eyes. Sagehoof and Whitehoof were prancing in excitement.<p>

Mudpelt took the lead as they trotted down the hill. They trotted for a while, until with a neigh of excitement Runningwind started galloping. Tumbleweed passed him and took the lead, cantering towards the SwiftHerd border. He stopped and walked over the border. Mudpelt realized awkwardly that SwiftHerd smelled normal to him now.

Tumbleweed turned to the horses. "This is where we separate. We need to get back to our camp, and I'm sure you need to as well. Arrya, would you like to go with us or the WaterHerd horses? Or would you like to leave?"

"Well, if you would let me, I'd like to join SwiftHerd," Arrya replied shyly.

Petalfur looked pleased and Fishleap looked downcast.

"I'll miss you, Arrya," Fishleap neighed sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll be happy in SwiftHerd," Petalfur whinnied.

"Thanks, Petalfur," Arrya replied. "And I'll miss you, too, Fishleap."

Sagehoof and Whitehoof turned to each other, their eyes full of sadness. Toadnose and Runningwind awkwardly neighed a good-bye. Arrya, Fishleap, and Petalfur all whinnied heartbroken good-byes.

Tumbleweed came up to Mudpelt. "It was good journeying with you."

"You too," Mudpelt replied.

In spite of their brief exchange, Mudpelt liked Tumbleweed. He thought he was a good leader.

The WaterHerd horses whinnied last good-byes as the SwiftHerd horses galloped toward their camp. When they had disappeared from sight, Mudpelt turned to his Herdmates.

"Let's go home," he whinnied happily.

Fishleap tossed her head, Whitehoof pranced, and Toadnose nodded. Mudpelt turned and galloped toward the border. The scents of home hit his nose as soon as they crossed the border. He could hear the steady pounding of the Great River, and smell the Lake. As they crossed the Great River to get to the Island, Mudpelt reveled in the cool comfort of the water against his legs.

He felt as if he flew across the remaining territory. The sun was directly overhead when the patrol ran into the camp and stopped in the middle of the clearing, blowing hard.

Mudpelt felt a thrill of joy to be home. Then, he looked toward the Grasshill and saw to his surprise that the Herd was having a meeting. Ripplestar looked shocked as she stood on Grasshill and stared down at them.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Ripplestar neighed.


	43. Ripplestar's Mistake

Swanwings cantered along with the patrol on their way to SwiftHerd territory. Ripplestar had brought Mistyfur, Nightriver, Goosefeather, and Beaversplash on a battle patrol to take back Mudpelt and the rest of the missing patrol. Swanwings was going to help convince SwiftHerd that keeping hostages was wrong by StarHerd.

Ripplestar didn't even pause at the border; she just cantered across it straight toward the SwiftHerd camp. Swanwings wondered if she would even talk with Blossomstar, or if she would just attack. She prayed to StarHerd that Ripplestar would use her good judgment in this.

Swanwings saw a brown horse just outside the camp look at them, and then run into the camp. Ripplestar slowed to a trot. Blossomstar ran out of the camp towards them, followed by Sunwings, Cloudhoof, Rabbitpelt, and four of her warriors. The two Herds stopped a tail's length from each other.

"What do you want, Ripplestar?" Blossomstar asked.

Ripplestar pinned her ears. "To know why you kidnapped our warriors. This is clearly…"

"We don't have your warriors," Blossomstar interrupted her.

"It's true, we don't," Sunwings put in.

Ripplestar looked put off. "Then why did their scents meet with yours and then go off into your territory?"

"We found those scents as well. Both of the patrols' scents mix, and then go out of our territory," Blossomstar explained.

Ripplestar was silent for a few heartbeats, looking confused.

"Maybe the bird made them run away," Mistyfur suggested.

"Maybe," Blossomstar neighed.

Ripplestar regained her composure and nodded.

"We're sorry for the… misunderstanding," Ripplestar neighed.

She turned and signaled for her warriors to leave. They cantered back to the camp in silence. The sun was disappearing behind StoneHerd's territory. When they arrived at the camp, Ripplestar turned to face the patrol.

"What Mistyfur said must be true. If they are not back tomorrow, I think we must accept that they are never coming back," she neighed.

She turned and walked into her den. Swanwings slowly turned and walked into her own den. _Not coming back?_ She offered up a prayer to StarHerd for their safety, and then she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Swanwings woke up to Ripplestar's neigh calling the Herd together. The sun was directly overhead. She walked out of her den to join the Herd.<p>

"We are here today to honor four members of WaterHerd," Ripplestar began. "Mudpelt, Fishleap, Toadnose, and Whitehoof. They were great and brave horses, but even they could not fight the silver bird that StarHerd warned us about. May StarHerd accept their souls with honor."

The whole Herd bowed their heads. Silverstream was shaking her head and neighing softly. Ottertail was comforting her. Beaversplash comforted Mosstail, who rubbed her head against Lakefoal. Nightriver comforted Splashstream, who stamped the ground. Marshfoal stood behind her. Mistyfur, sitting close to Swanwings in the deputy's spot, was slowly shaking her head from side to side. Goosefeather just looked drained, his head hung low as Streammane rubbed her nose against his neck.

Swanwings just felt strangely hollow. Her brother and sister were dead. She closed her eyes and tried to picture them in StarHerd. Maybe they would visit her dreams, like Waterpearl did sometimes.

She swiveled her ears to hear neighs of surprise from the Herd.

"You're supposed to be dead!" she heard Ripplestar neigh and opened her eyes. _The patrol!_ _They were back!_ They looked confused at what Ripplestar had neighed. Silverstream was the first to reach Mudpelt and Fishleap. Goosefeather ran up to Fishleap and Whitehoof. Splashstream and Nightriver trotted up to Toadnose, with Marshfoal following. Mosstail left Lakefoal with Beaversplash and ran to Mudpelt. Swanwings and Mistyfur both pushed their way through the gathered horses and trotted up to Mudpelt.

Swanwings looked at the horses in front of her and thanked StarHerd for their safe return. Too many hearts would have been broken without them. She pressed her nose against Mudpelt, and then Fishleap. She didn't even care where they had been, she was just happy they were back.

Ripplestar walked up to the patrol. "We need to talk."

She signaled for them to follow her, and then walked out of the camp towards Dirtplace. They reluctantly pulled themselves away from their loved ones and followed Ripplestar. Swanwings watched them go. _Where had they been? How could they still be alive?_ She had so many thoughts swirling around in her head. She knew that wherever they had been StarHerd had been with them, and brought them back safely to their home.


	44. Sagetail's Problems

"Lakehoof! Marshhoof! Lakehoof! Marshhoof!"

Mudpelt stood proudly watching his daughter's daughter being accepted as an apprentice. Mosstail and Beaversplash, standing just in front of Mudpelt, were also watching Lakehoof look proudly around her Herd with Marshhoof by her side. Splashstream and Toadnose walked forward to congratulate Marshhoof. Mistyfur nudged Mudpelt, and he saw that Mosstail and Beaversplash were walking up to Lakehoof. He hurried after Mistyfur and joined the small group surrounding Lakehoof.

"You've done so well!" Mosstail neighed, rubbing her nose against Lakehoof's coat.

"We're very proud of you," Beaversplash whinnied, looking proudly down at her.

Lakehoof looked up at all of them, her eyes glittering with excitement. Goosefeather walked over, looking pleasantly surprised to have been chose as a mentor.

"Well, uh, I guess I'm your mentor," he stammered.

Lakehoof nodded shyly.

Whitehoof trotted over and interrupted them.

"C'mon, Lakehoof, I'll show you where you're going to sleep," he neighed.

Lakehoof trotted off with him. She joined Marshhoof who was waiting for them by their new den.

Goosefeather looked down. "I don't think I'll be a very good mentor."

Fishleap trotted over. "I'm sure you will be. You just need to be firm with her."

Mudpelt left the two new mentors, and stepped over to Mosstail.

"It feels hard at first, but after a while you'll get over it," Mistyfur was saying to Mosstail.

Mosstail shook her head. "It feels like I've lost my filly forever."

Beaversplash rubbed his nose against her fur.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mudpelt woke to a nudge from Mistyfur. He blinked open his eyes. The pink light from the sun was poking over the hills.<p>

"Mudpelt," Mistyfur whispered, careful not to wake up the sleeping horses around them.

"What?" he sleepily mumbled.

"I want you to go with the new apprentices and their mentors when they explore the territory. I'm still worried about the Nofurs," she neighed.

Mudpelt shivered as he thought of the Nofurs that had imprisoned him.

"I thought that if you escaped once, you could do it again," Mistyfur explained. "But if you don't want to, I can get another horse to."

Mudpelt considered refusing, but his pride wouldn't let him. "I'll do it."

Mistyfur rubbed her nose with his. "Be safe."

"Of course," he replied.

He walked over to the freshly gathered pile where Fishleap, Goosefeather, Marshhoof, and Lakehoof were eating. Mudhoof and Lakehoof looked tired and Goosefeather looked nervous. Once they had finished eating. Fishleap and Goosefeather looked at him.

"Let's go," he neighed.

As he trotted out of the camp, he heard Marshhoof neigh grumpily, "I don't see why we had to leave so early."

"Come on, Marshhoof. We're apprentices now," Lakehoof neighed excitedly.

Marshhoof snorted, but picked up her pace.

The patrol headed toward the StoneHerd border. Fishleap neighed nonstop, explaining everything they saw around them. The trees grew thicker, and the birds chirped and chattered. The River dwindled to a stream. Mudpelt stopped and waited as Fishleap let the apprentices sniff the StoneHerd scent marks across the stream. Marshhoof snorted at the strong scent.

They continued on until they reached the end of the trees. Here, their territory ended and Nofurplace began. Mudpelt had been with the patrol sent to thank the Nofur horses for rescuing Swanwings, so he recognized them in their field. He struggled to calm his pounding heart, and stepped out of the trees. Fishleap bounded over to the fence, and whinnied a hello to the Nofur horses. Goosefeather and the apprentices cautiously emerged from the trees. The Nofur horses cantered over to them.

"Hello!" Striker neighed happily.

Hunter tipped his head to the side and showed his teeth. Katara pinned her ears and refused to come any closer. Cowboy sniffed noses with Fishleap.

"These are two new apprentices," Mudpelt explained, nosing Lakehoof and Marshhoof forward. "Lakehoof and Marshhoof. Lakehoof is related to Swanwings."

Lakehoof shyly dipped her head, and Marshhoof pinned her ears, eyeing them with contempt.

"They're cute," Striker neighed fondly.

Mudpelt looked at the sky. It was already sunhigh.

"I think we'd better go. We've still got some territory to explore," Mudpelt neighed.

"Bye-bye!" Cowboy whinnied.

Mudpelt led the way back into the trees, feeling hugely relieved to be away from Nofurplace.

"I can't believe we were talking to _Nofur _pets," Marshhoof neighed, snorting in contempt.

Mudpelt felt Fishleap tense up beside him. He knew she had always been grateful to the Nofur horses for rescuing Swanwings, and he felt the same way.

"My mother says…" Marshhoof began.

"Your mother isn't here now," Fishleap snapped, whirling around to face her. "They rescued Swanwings."

"It's Swanwings' own fault she was there!" Marshhoof whinnied angrily.

Mudpelt couldn't help nickering a bit. Marshhoof and Fishleap were both strong-willed horses; he had known they would clash someday. Marshhoof and Fishleap both neighed furiously at each other, ears pinned. Mudpelt gestured with his nose for Goosefeather and Lakehoof to follow him.

"They can catch up when they're done," he neighed, walking away.

They walked silently toward the SwiftHerd border. Soon, Fishleap and Marshhoof trotted up to them. Marshhoof looked sulky, and Fishleap looked angry. As they neared the SwiftHerd border, Mudpelt saw a lone horse on the hill. He drew closer, and saw to his surprise that it was Arrya. Fishleap cantered over to her and they greeted each other warmly.

"Arrya!" Mudpelt neighed. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Sagetail now," she corrected him. "I'm just here looking, it's a great view."

"How do you like it in SwiftHerd?" Fishleap asked.

"It's great, but strange," Sagetail replied. "There's so many horses, and rules."

Mudpelt nodded sympathetically.

"But there's the running," Sagetail brightened up. "There's so much room, and I feel like I fly over the ground. And when we go on patrol, I feel like I'm in an unstoppable thunderstorm of hooves."

Mudpelt preferred swimming to running, but he didn't say so.

"But they rarely let me go on patrols," Sagetail sighed. "They usually just let me do whatever I want. They're probably hoping I'll decide to go back home."

"Surely they need another warrior," Fishleap protested.

"I'm not built like they are," Sagetail shook her head. "I'm not as fast."

"Well, we'd better go," Mudpelt neighed.

"All right," Sagetail replied, looking sad. "Goodbye."

Mudpelt shook his head. Mares! He turned towards home and started cantering away, the patrol following him.


	45. Swanwings' Exploration

Swanwings tucked her wings in for a neat landing. She heard whinnies of welcome from all the gathered horses. She was at MoonTree, and it was the half moon tonight. Frogleg had moved to the elders' den and Whitehoof had been made into Whitewater. Fishleap was heavily pregnant and Mistyfur had had a healthy colt, Wavefoal. Ripplestar had named Mudpelt deputy in Mistyfur's place, until Wavefoal was an apprentice. Swanwings was very happy for him, and she could see Mudpelt was proud of himself.

Cherrywings greeted Swanwings warmly.

"Welcome," Sunwings greeted her politely.

"Thank you," she replied.

Sunwings was getting older; his muzzle was streaked with grey hairs. She saw Cloudhoof, his apprentice, looking ready to burst with excitement.

"How's Sagetail?" Swanwings asked, remembering her brother telling her of meeting her.

Sunwings hesitated. "Some horses are wondering whether a loner should have been allowed to join our Herd."

"We're hoping for a sign from StarHerd tonight," Cloudhoof put in.

Sunwings glanced sharply at him. "You shouldn't share all of our problems with the other Herds," he rebuked Cloudhoof softly.

Cragwings snorted. "I can't believe a _SwiftHerd_ horse would care about sharing all of their secrets."

Swanwings winced. Medicine horses were supposed to be above Herd conflicts, but that was rarely the case. Sunwings, usually very easygoing, glared at Cragwings.

"Well, it's moonhigh," Cherrywings cut in, stepping between them. "We should share with StarHerd now."

Cragwings and Sunwings reluctantly took their places around the glittering stump. Cloudhoof was staring wide-eyed at his mentor.

Swanwings pressed her nose against the stump and closed her eyes. She waited until she could feel the warm sun on her back, and then opened her eyes. She was in her usual clearing. She waited for Mosswings to come out of the forest, but she never did. Swanwings walked cautiously toward the spot where Mosswings usually came out, pricking her ears. She heard a faint neighing coming from within the trees. She took a deep breath and walked into the forest. She was immediately plunged into near darkness.

"Mosswings!" she called, suddenly afraid.

She whirled around to go back to the clearing, but it was no longer three. She stood there, shaking. _Calm down_, she told herself. _The neighs must be from StarHerd horses, and they'll take you back. _She took a deep breath and followed the sounds. She pricked her ears, and heard a conversation taking place.

"He's a stranger. He can't be trusted," a deep-voiced stallion neighed.

"But we don't know…" a mare neighed.

Swanwings felt a huge burst of relief. It was Mosswings!

She trotted forward to see Mosswings, a huge grey stallion, and a stocky chestnut mare in conversation.

"Mosswings!" Swanwings neighed.

Mosswings looked up in surprise. "Swanwings?"

"What is she doing here?" the stallion asked, glaring at her.

"I was waiting for you, but then you didn't come and I thought I could hear you…" Swanwings began.

"Swanwings," Mosswings cut her off. "Follow me. You shouldn't be here."

She followed Mosswings through the dark forest in silence. When they reached the clearing Mosswings turned to face her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, but we had urgent matters to discuss. I sent Riverwings to talk to you, but you must have missed him," Mosswings neighed.

"That's all right. I'm sorry I left," Swanwings replied, feeling ashamed that she hadn't waited.

"There is a stranger coming to the forest," Mosswings neighed.

Swanwings suddenly felt as though she were being sucked away. The clearing started to fade around her.

"He…" Mosswings began, but was cut off as blackness gathered around Swanwings.

She opened her eyes to see the other medicine horses standing around her.

"Are you all right?" Cherrywings asked. "You were asleep for so long, and we didn't want to wake you but we all need to get home."

"That's all right," Swanwings neighed, but she wished they had let her be for just a few more seconds.

What had Mosswings wanted to say about the stranger? She neighed goodbye and flew below the starry sky. As she neared the SwiftHerd border she saw a lone horse standing exactly on the border. She landed behind him. He turned to face her, and she saw that he was a light brown and white pinto with blue eyes so light they were almost grey.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I am Helos," he replied calmly. "I am waiting to be escorted into SwiftHerd territory."

"Well, their camp is that way," Swanwings pointed with her nose. "And it's the middle of the night. I don't think any SwiftHerd warriors will come here."

Helos looked unfazed. "Then I'll have to wait until morning."

Swanwings remembered the StarHerd horses debating about the stranger. This had to be him, but should she invite him back to camp or not?

"I have to get back to my camp," Swanwings neighed. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Helos replied.

He watched her intently as she flew into the air and made her way back to camp. She hoped she had made the right decision, but she felt bad. She tried to shake off the feeling of his eyes on her as she flew home.


	46. Helos' Observation

Mudpelt trotted towards the SwiftHerd border with Splashstream and Whitewater. He had assigned himself for the sunhigh patrol, though part of him wished he had stayed back at camp. It was Greenleaf, and very hot. Luckily it wasn't a drought, but he felt like he would melt.

He felt light in spite of the heat. He was so happy that he was deputy, even if it was only temporarily. And his beautiful colt had been born. He felt ready to burst with pride. He wanted to neigh his joy to the whole world.

Splashstream wouldn't even talk to Beaversplash, or acknowledge he existed. It was awkward for him and Beaversplash. He had hoped that forcing them to patrol together would help them accept their differences, but so far it wasn't working. He sighed, and continued trotting.

As they neared the SwiftHerd border, he saw a horse standing on the border. He led the patrol to a halt in front of the horse. It was a light brown and white stallion with pale blue eyes.

"I am Helos," he said. "Will you take me to your camp?"

Mudpelt blinked in surprise.

"Why do you want to go to our camp?" Whitewater asked.

Mudpelt looked over, surprised that he was taking control when Mudpelt was leading the patrol.

"To learn," Helos replied calmly. "SwiftHerd has already allowed me to observe their ways."

"We're not SwiftHerd," Whitewater pointed out.

Mudpelt softly snorted, looking pointedly at Whitewater. He seemed to realize his mistake and stepped back, looking ashamed.

"We'll take him back to the camp," Mudpelt neighed. "Ripplestar can decide what to do with him."

Helos dipped his head. "Thank you."

Mudpelt turned and trotted back toward the camp. He noticed that Splashstream stayed behind Helos the whole time, so he would never be out of her sight. He rolled his eyes.

When they entered the camp, all of the horses stopped what they were doing to stare. Ripplestar walked over to the patrol, followed by Swanwings.

"Who is this, Mudpelt?" Ripplestar asked.

"His name is Helos," Mudpelt replied. "He says he wants to learn our ways."

Several of the Herd whickered suspiciously.

"And he says SwiftHerd already let him observe them," Whitewater added.

Helos stepped forward. "I am just passing through. I seek knowledge in my travels."

"Well, I suppose it's all right," Ripplestar neighed. "What do you think Mudpelt?"

Mudpelt paused to consider. "I think it's fine as long as he doesn't pass this knowledge to the other Herds."

Ripplestar nodded. "And you, Swanwings?"

"StarHerd sent me a dream," she replied, then hesitated. "They were…divided."

Ripplestar nodded. "Then you can stay, but you must leave at sundown."

Helos dipped his head. "Thank you."

He walked to the edge of the camp and stood there, watching all the horses. Mudpelt thought it was strange to have some loner watching everything they did. And it made his fur prickle when Helos looked at him with those pale eyes. He walked into the nursery to get away, and greeted Mistyfur. Wavefoal walked up to him pinning his ears.

"Intruder!" he neighed, rearing up at Mudpelt.

Mudpelt nickered in amusement, and dodged his colt's hooves.

"You can't get me!" Mudpelt neighed.

Wavefoal charged at Mudpelt again, and they played for a few minutes. Finally, Mudpelt stopped.

"I give up!" he neighed.

Mistyfur rolled her eyes. "Any horse would think you were a colt too, Mudpelt."

Fishleap nickered.

Mudpelt neighed goodbye to every horse, and walked out of the nursery. He saw Mosstail walking up to him.

"I don't know if this is right," she neighed. "I feel like he's learning all of our secrets."

Mudpelt nodded. "But it doesn't seem like he's doing any harm."

"I suppose," Mosstail replied.

As the light faded, all of the horses came back to the camp and ate or neighed with friends.

"I am leaving now," Helos announced.

Ripplestar stepped toward him. "You'll need an escort to the border. Mudpelt and Mosstail, go with him."

Helos nodded. "Thank you for allowing me to observe you."

Ripplestar nodded.

Mudpelt let Mosstail take the lead and followed Helos out of the camp. As soon as they were out, Mosstail stopped and turned to face Helos.

"Which border do you want to go to?" she asked.

"The StoneHerd border," he replied. "I will observe them next."

Mosstail nodded and headed that way. She stopped at the border where the stream was the smallest and he could cross the easiest.

"Just be off our territory before the morning patrol gets here," Mudpelt neighed.

Helos nodded, looking at him with his strange pale eyes. Mudpelt turned and trotted away, with Mosstail following. Helos was strange, but Mudpelt prayed to StarHerd they would never see him again.


	47. Fishleap's Filly

"It's a filly," Swanwings neighed to Fishleap.

Fishleap licked her filly as she struggled to stand. The filly was a pale blue roan. Swanwings put her head outside the nursery and saw Goosefeather and Whitewater waiting outside.

"Goosefeather, you can come in now," she neighed.

Goosefeather followed her into the nursery. He walked up to Fishleap and nuzzled her.

"She's a filly," Fishleap neighed. "What should we name her?"

"Well she's blue, like me," Goosefeather pointed out. "What about Bluefoal?"

"It's perfect," Fishleap neighed.

"Just like her," Goosefeather added.

"I think you should leave now," Swanwings neighed, nudging Goosefeather.

He gave one last adoring look at Bluefoal, and walked out.

"You and Bluefoal need to rest," Swanwings neighed to Fishleap. "And Mistyfur, try to keep Wavefoal away from Bluefoal until she's rested."

She walked out of the nursery and saw Whitewater waiting there.

"Can I see my new sister now?" he asked.

"No," Swanwings neighed firmly. "They need rest."

"All right," he sighed.

"Whitewater," Ripplestar neighed, walking toward him.

"Yes, Ripplestar?" Whitewater asked, turning towards her.

"Could you be Marshhoof's mentor in Fishleap's stead? I know you've just barely been made a warrior, but every other horse has other things they need to do," Ripplestar explained.

"I would love to!" Whitewater neighed, his eyes gleaming.

Ripplestar looked a bit surprised at his enthusiasm, but nodded and walked away. Swanwings walked past Whitewater and towards the elders' den. She wanted to tell Silverstream about her daughter's filly. She passed Splashstream, and noticed she was barely pregnant. She walked into the elders' den and was greeted by Silverstream.

"Swanwings!" Silverstream neighed, her eyes lighting up.

She walked over to Swanwings and nuzzled her.

"How are Mudpelt and Fishleap?" she asked.

"They're great. Fishleap just had a healthy filly named Bluefoal. She looks like Goosefeather, but lighter," Swanwings neighed.

"I'll have to go see her soon. And how is Wavefoal?" Silverstream asked.

"He's full of life," Swanwings replied. "But I've got to go now, it's getting late."

"Goodbye," Silverstream neighed fondly.

"Goodbye Ottertail and Frogleg," Swanwings neighed.

Ottertail nodded at her, but Frogleg just snorted. Swanwings walked out of the den and walked toward her den. Her sister and brother had had a foal very close together. I made her feel a little pang of longing to have her own foal, but she pushed it away. StarHerd had decreed her to be a medicine horse, not a broodmare. The whole Herd was like her foal, and she would always keep it safe.


	48. Sagetail's Betrayel

Mudpelt ran towards the Herdmeet, feeling more excited with every stride. This was the first Herdmeet where he would be deputy! For the first time as they entered Fourstones, Mudpelt followed Ripplestar as she wove through the horses towards the hill where the leaders stood. On the way, Mudpelt spotted Sagetail standing by herself. StoneHerd still hadn't arrived, so he stopped to talk to her.

"Sagetail!" he neighed warmly. "How are you?"

"Not great," she neighed. "Blossomstar's dead. She got sick, and since she was older she couldn't fight it off. Sunwings did all he could."

"That's awful," Mudpelt neighed, shocked.

"And ever since Rabbitstar became leader the horses are even more hostile towards me," Sagetail neighed, looking down.

"Sagetail, I'm sorry," Mudpelt neighed.

Sagetail looked directly at Mudpelt. "I know _you're _a good horse, Mudpelt. And I don't care what the others say now."

Mudpelt saw a strange glint in her eyes. He wanted to talk to her more, but he saw StoneHerd arrive.

"I've got to go," he neighed.

He walked toward the Highhill, and stood in his place below Ripplestar. He felt as if the whole world was his as he looked out over the gathered horses. He noticed Tumbleweed stand in the deputy's spot for SwiftHerd, and wanted to congratulate him but was cut off as Birchstar called the Herdmeet to begin.

"I'll start," Rabbitstar neighed. "Blossomstar is dead. I have received my name from StarHerd. Tumbleweed is my deputy."

"This is a terrible tragedy," Birchstar neighed.

"How did she die?" Ripplestar asked sadly.

"That is SwiftHerd's business!" Rabbitstar snapped.

Ripplestar stepped back. She looked surprised, but she quickly recovered.

"I have named Mudpelt as my deputy in Mistyfur's place, as she has had a colt," Ripplestar neighed.

"In TreeHerd…" Birchstar began, but broke off as a horse walked into Fourstones from SwiftHerd territory and began walking toward the leaders.

The horses whickered among themselves as the horse passed them. As it drew closer, Mudpelt saw that it was Helos.

"How dare he interrupt a Herdmeet!" Birchstar neighed.

"You know him?" Ripplestar asked.

"Yes, he observed our ways," Birchstar replied.

"He did that to us," Rabbitstar put in.

"And us," Ripplestar added.

They all looked at Icestar expectantly.

"And us as well," he neighed reluctantly.

"Leaders," Helos neighed. "I am the leader of a SunHerd, a Herd that is very large."

As he said this, horses appeared at the edge of Fourstones, totally surrounding it with other horses behind them.

"We have long looked for a place to settle down," Helos continued. "And then, what luck when a mare told me all about a place where four Herds lived. If I could get you to leave, we could finally find a home."

The horses were silent with shock. Mudpelt watched in dismay as Sagetail walked up to join him.

"Traitor!" Rabbitstar neighed furiously.

"Sagetail, don't do this!" Tumbleweed pleaded.

Sagetail looked sadly at him, but then looked away.

"We will give you until tomorrow at moonhigh to leave," Helos neighed. "If you don't leave, we will kill you."

He turned and walked away, followed by Sagetail. When he reached the SwiftHerd border, his horses turned and followed him. Mudpelt felt angry at the arrogance of Helos. How dare he think he could take over WaterHerd?

"This Herdmeet is over," Ripplestar quickly neighed.

Fourstones quickly turned into chaos as the horses tried to get back to their camps as quickly as possible. Ripplestar silently led them at a gallop back to the camp. They swam through the River and trotted into the camp.

"Let all the horses of WaterHerd gather underneath the Grasshill for a Herd meeting!" Ripplestar neighed impatiently as she climbed Grasshill.

The horses that hadn't been to the Herdmeet gathered there, looking up at her questioningly. Ripplestar quickly told them what had happened.

"We're doomed," neighed Frogleg, glaring around at the other horses as if they were contradicting him.

"Don't worry," Ripplestar neighed. "We won't give up. We will fight for our home and for our lives!"

The horses whinnied and stomped.

"Mudpelt and Toadnose take watch," Ripplestar ordered before disappearing into her den.

Mudpelt and Toadnose stood silently as the other horses slept and the moon rose.

* * *

><p>"Mudpelt," a horse whickered softly.<p>

Mudpelt pricked up his ears and saw Sagetail cautiously walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

It was Sagetail's fault this had happened.

"I need to talk to you, Toadnose, Fishleap, and Whitehoof," Sagetail neighed. "Please."

Mudpelt shook his head, but walked towards the nursery to get Fishleap.

"Toadnose, get Whitewater," he neighed over his shoulder.

He touched Fishleap's shoulder in the nursery, silently gesturing for her to follow him. He led her to where Sagetail stood. All four WaterHerd horses stared at Sagetail.

"I have come to offer you sanctuary," Sagetail neighed. "You were so nice to me on our journey together. Come with me to SunHerd, and you won't be forced to leave or be killed. We will treat you like one of us, unlike what SwiftHerd did for me. I already offered it to the SwiftHerd members that went with us, but they refused. So what do you say?"

Mudpelt glanced around and saw that the firm resolve he felt was shared by the others.

"We can't do that, Sagetail. We are WaterHerd, and we will die WaterHerd," Mudpelt neighed.

Sagetail stepped back, looking hurt.

"Fine," she neighed, and disappeared into the night.

Mudpelt looked around at the horses around him, and knew that WaterHerd would stand together tomorrow no matter what.


	49. The Herds' Cooperation

Swanwings was in a bare desert with the sun blazing down. A small stream ran, but as she watched the sun dried it up until it was nothing. But a giant boulder, tree, and sagebrush appeared and blocked the sun until the stream started running again.

Swanwings awoke with a start and raced out of her den.

"Ripplestar!" she neighed, seeing her with Mudpelt and Mosstail. "All four Herds have to join together to win. I had a dream from StarHerd."

Ripplestar nodded. "Then you, Mosstail, and I will travel to the other Herds. Mudpelt, you are in charge."

Ripplestar whirled around and started galloping toward SwiftHerd territory with Swanwings and Mosstail following her. They crossed the Island and continued into SwiftHerd territory, not even pausing at the border. As they neared the camp, a small patrol galloped out to meet them.

"Ripplestar," Rabbitstar neighed contemptuously. "What do you want?"

"Swanwings had a dream…" Ripplestar began.

"Sunwings had the same dream," Rabbitstar cut in. "But we've seen where SunHerd's staying, just outside of our territory. There are so many. Maybe StarHerd is wrong."

Swanwings tensed up, and noticed that Sunwings did as well.

"StarHerd are there to look after us," Sunwings put in.

"If you can convince the other Herds to fight, meet here before moonhigh. But if you're not here by moonhigh, we're leaving. They'll attack us first because of Sagetail's grudge against us," Rabbitstar neighed, pinning his ears.

"Very well," Ripplestar neighed.

"Windmane, escort them to their border," Rabbitstar ordered.

"We're going to the TreeHerd border," Ripplestar objected.

"Then escort them to that border," Rabbitstar sighed.

Windmane took the lead, galloping toward the TreeHerd border. When they reached it, Windmane stopped and the WaterHerd horses kept going, although they had to slow to a trot because of the thick trees.

"Stop!" a horse neighed as the patrol rounded a giant oak.

It was Birchstar, Cherrywings, and a few other horses.

"Swanwings had a dream," Ripplestar neighed urgently. "We must fight together."

"You're right," Birchstar nodded. "Cherrywings had the dream as well."

"We will meet at the SwiftHerd camp an hour before moonrise," Ripplestar neighed.

Birchstar nodded. "Owltree, escort them to the border."

Cherrywings met Swanwings' gaze, and nodded at her, her eyes full of concern. Then the TreeHerd horses melted back into the trees. Owltree started to go back the way they had come, but Ripplestar shook her head.

"I want to go to the StoneHerd border," Ripplestar neighed.

Owltree hesitated, but then headed that way. The patrol left him at the border, again slowing to a trot because of the rocky terrain.

"WaterHerd," came a disdainful neigh from in front of the patrol. Swanwings stopped behind Ripplestar.

Icestar stepped out from behind a boulder, followed by Cragwings and one other StoneHerd warrior.

"Has Cragwings had the message from StarHerd? Will you fight with us tomorrow?" Ripplestar asked.

"She did, but that doesn't mean I'll do what it says," Icestar neighed, a malicious gleam in his eyes. "I plan to let you all die in battle and weaken SunHerd enough so that when they attack us we will easily be able to defeat them."

"Cowards," Ripplestar neighed.

The StoneHerd horses all stiffened.

"What did you say?" Icestar neighed with barely controlled fury.

"You're too cowardly to fight," Ripplestar taunted them. "You may say you'll fight them later, but I know you'll really run away and hide like foals."

"You're wrong," Icestar neighed, furiously pinning his ears and baring his teeth. "We'll be at the fight tonight."

"You'll be at the SwiftHerd camp an hour before moonhigh?" Ripplestar asked incredulously.

"Of course," Icestar neighed.

"I doubt it," Ripplestar shrugged. "Goodbye."

"Bouldermane, escort them to the border," Icestar snapped.

Bouldermane trotted toward the River with the WaterHerd horses following. They crossed the River and went into their camp.

"That was brilliant, Ripplestar," Mosstail neighed in wonder.

"Thank you," Ripplestar replied, looking a bit smug.

Swanwings felt ready for the coming battle. The four Herds would work together, as StarHerd had wanted, and everything would work out.


	50. Icestar's Sacrifice

Mudpelt whinnied one last goodbye to Mistyfur and Wavefoal and backed out of the nursery. Ripplestar was gathering the warriors and apprentices near Grasshill. All around him horses were saying goodbyes or expressing their love before the battle.

"You're not going to let the apprentices fight, right?" Whitewater asked Ripplestar.

"We need every horse we can get," Ripplestar replied.

"But they're not ready! You can't do this!" Whitewater neighed furiously.

Ripplestar flicked her ears back in surprise, and signaled Mudpelt to come over.

"Whitewater, stop!" Mudpelt neighed, pushing in front of him.

Whitewater seemed to deflate. "I'm sorry; I'm just worried about them."

"That's understandable, but next time try to control yourself," Ripplestar neighed coolly.

Whitewater nodded meekly and walked away.

"Ripplestar," Ottertail neighed. "We'll fight for you."

Silverstream and Frogleg nodded.

Ripplestar hesitated, but then shook her head. "The Herd needs you here. If we don't come back, you'll need to lead the broodmares and Swanwings to safety."

Ottertail nodded solemnly. "We'll make sure they're safe, Ripplestar."

The elders walked to a corner of the camp. Silverstream whinnied goodbye to Mudpelt and he returned it. Then Swanwings rushed up to him.

"Oh, Mudpelt! Be careful!" she neighed.

"I'll be fine," he replied, gently nudging her.

"May StarHerd watch over you," she neighed solemnly.

Mudpelt walked away from her and stood next to Ripplestar.

"You are all brave warriors," she neighed, looking over them. "Let your heart stay true to WaterHerd. Let's go."

She trotted away with her warriors following her. Mudpelt looked back to see the elders, the broodmares, and Swanwings watching them silently. He trotted behind Ripplestar as they crossed the Island. When they reached the border, Ripplestar didn't even pause. It felt strange to be on a different Herd's territory, but he shrugged it off.

Ripplestar led them into the SwiftHerd camp, where SwiftHerd horses watched them warily.

"You are the only ones to show up," Rabbitstar snapped.

"The others will come," Ripplestar responded. "Give them time."

Rabbitstar snorted and walked to a group of SwiftHerd warriors to confer with them. Mudpelt heard the sound of hoofbeats and looked up to see Birchstar leading his TreeHerd warriors.

"You came," Ripplestar neighed warmly.

"Of course," Birchstar replied.

Then more hoofbeats pounded across the grass. Icestar led his StoneHerd warriors to a halt next to Rabbitstar.

"Icestar! You came!" Rabbitstar neighed, trying to hide his surprise.

"You didn't think we would come?" Icestar neighed, pinning his ears.

"I…well… it's moonhigh. We'd better go," Rabbitstar snapped turning away.

The leaders gathered their horses and as one they trotted towards where SunHerd had made camp. They stopped at the place that Rabbitstar had told them was a good place for a battle and waited.

Mudpelt looked around at his Herdmates around him. Mosstail and Beaversplash were behind him, pressed on either side of Lakehoof. Splashstream and Toadnose stood side by side. Whitewater and Marshhoof looked adoringly at each other. Goosefeather stood by himself, looking nervous.

Then, at once SunHerd horses appeared, trotting towards the SwiftHerd camp. They stopped when they saw the four Herds together. A lone horse broke away and trotted toward them. _Helos_, Mudpelt thought angrily.

"Have you decided to leave?" Helos asked, his pale eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Never," Ripplestar neighed.

"This is our home," Birchstar put in.

"Then you have chosen to die," Helos neighed, surveying them coldly. "It was a good trick to join together, but it won't help you."

He turned and calmly trotted back to his warriors. Mudpelt looked at them. There were so many. How could they defeat them?"

He heard loud neighing and whinnying come from SunHerd as they started galloping towards them. The Herds remained silent, waiting grimly for SunHerd to attack. Mudpelt saw Lakehoof shrink into Mosstail, and then they attacked.

Mudpelt dodged the first horse as it leaped toward him. He reared up at the second, a dark brown mare. She was fierce, but not trained in battle. Mudpelt easily dodged her attacks, snaking his neck in to bite her.

He reared up at her, but before he could strike a huge weight barreled in to his stomach, knocking him of his feet. He smashed into the ground, wincing at the pain in his leg. He looked up to see a huge grey stallion standing over him. Icestar came up behind the stallion and kicked out at him. The stallion turned to face his new opponent, giving Mudpelt the opportunity to scramble up.

Mudpelt caught Icestar's eye and nodded to him. The grey stallion reared up at Icestar. Mudpelt started toward them, but two small and wiry stallions came at him from both sides. He was forced to concentrate on keeping two horses away from him, and his injured leg made him wince every time he put weight on it.

Mudpelt saw Icestar fall under the stallion. He leaped toward him, but the two stallions blocked him. The grey stallion reared up and came down again and again on Icestar. Mudpelt screamed in anger and pushed past the two stallions towards the grey stallion. He knocked into him, making him fall. He saw the grey stallion underneath him, looking scared, next to Icestar's body. He could have killed him, but only the Warrior Code held him back. A warrior doesn't need to kill to win. Instead, he came down on his leg, crippling him so he couldn't fight anymore.

Mudpelt turned away and quickly scanned the battle. The amount of horses still fighting were dwindling. It looked like SunHerd was losing. The few SunHerd horses that were left were chased off by a patrol of SwiftHerd horses.

Mudpelt didn't see Helos or Sagetail. He wasn't surprised they had fled when things started looking bad. Mudpelt thanked StarHerd for letting them win. He shuddered as he looked at all the bodies lying on the grass, and asked that all the Herd horses go to StarHerd. They deserved it, especially Icestar.


	51. Helos' Promise

Swanwings had never seen the camp so empty. Only the elders were here to guard the broodmares. Ottertail stood looking towards the SwiftHerd border. Frogleg paced back and forth. Silverstream stood in the middle of the camp, looking worried and unsure of herself.

Swanwings walked over to Silverstream and stood pressed against her. They were both worried about Mudpelt. Swanwings hated battle, because some horse was always injured or never came back.

Swanwings heard hooves coming toward the camp, and she pricked her ears hopefully. But the first horse she saw was Helos, walking calmly towards them. He was followed by six horses, who looked beat up from the battle. Helos, however, didn't have any scratches on him.

"We warned you we'd kill all of you," he neighed calmly. "And we will."

"Attack!" Frogleg neighed, cantering toward the SunHerd horses.

Swanwings trotted back to the nursery, just like they'd practiced. She watched Fishleap and Mistyfur join the fight, and then stood in the entrance to the nursery, with Bluefoal and Wavefoal behind her. She couldn't fight, as StarHerd commanded, but she could use herself as a barrier between the SunHerd horses and the foals.

It was six against five, and three were elders! Swanwings knew with horror that they couldn't win. She prayed that StarHerd would send help, but deep down she knew that if they had gotten this far, help wouldn't come.

She watched with dismay as the horse fighting Ottertail slowly wore her down. She slipped and went down, and the horse slammed down onto her. She was still.

"No!" Swanwings neighed in shock.

Helos glanced at her, staring at her with unfathomable blue eyes. Finally, he neighed to the horse that had killed Ottertail, and he followed Helos toward Swanwings. Mistyfur saw where they were heading and broke away from her attacker to run toward Helos. But another horse knocked Silverstream to the ground and ran to block her.

Mistyfur and Fishleap struggled helplessly to get past the SunHerd horses, but couldn't. Swanwings saw the panic in their eyes, and vowed she wouldn't let them down.

Helos stopped in front of Swanwings. He must have seen the determination in her eyes, because he sighed and signaled the other horse to attack. The stallion pinned his ears and reared up at her, coming down hard on her shoulder. She trembled, but stood. He came down again, and her legs collapsed. She had the horrible feeling that she had failed as the blackness took her.

* * *

><p>Swanwings woke up and looked around in confusion. She gasped as she realized where she was. She was in the clearing where she usually met Mosswings. She looked around, and saw that the clearing was filled with horses whose fur sparkled like the stars. She couldn't be dead, could she?<p>

She relaxed as she saw Mosswings walking toward her.

"Mosswings," she greeted her. "I'm not dead, am I?"

"Your time has not yet come," Mosswings replied.

"Then why am I here?" Swanwings asked.

"Your body needs time to recover," Mosswings neighed.

"But I need to return!" Swanwings protested. "Helos will kill the foals!"

"Patience, dear one," Mosswings soothed her. "You will return when you are ready."

Swanwings felt the ground sucking the warmth from her again, just like when her time visiting StarHerd was up. She watched as the StarHerd horses ran around and around, faster and faster until they became a mist that flew into her, filling her with renewed energy. She let herself be pulled away, watching StarHerd's territory fade.


	52. Ripplestar's Distraction

Mudpelt joyously followed the other WaterHerd horses back to the camp. They had defeated SunHerd! And no horse from WaterHerd had died, though Whitewater was badly injured. Apparently, he had tried to be everywhere at once to protect Marshhoof. Every horse was wounded, and Mudpelt's leg ached, but they were all safe.

Ripplestar stopped dead when they got to the camp. Mudpelt stood beside her, shocked. Silverstream and Ottertail were lying on the ground, Mistyfur and Fishleap were fighting two horses each, Frogleg was fighting one horse, and Swanwings was lying in the entrance to the nursery with Helos and another horse standing over her.

Mudpelt charged into the camp, with his Herdmates right behind him. He ran to the nursery and forced himself between Swanwings and Helos. Helos whirled around and tried to run away, but was blocked by more WaterHerd warriors. Helos jumped in to the River, sputtering and flailing.

"Follow him!" Whitewater ordered, jumping in after him.

Toadnose and Mosstail quickly followed Whitewater and helped him to force Helos back into the camp.

The remaining SunHerd horses had fled, leaving Helos alone. He stood there, his calm gone, furiously pinning his ears. His pelt dripped with water. With a huge effort, he forced his eyes to get the same calm look he always wore.

"Let me go," he neighed. "I have done nothing wrong."

"You killed Ottertail!" Mudpelt neighed.

"You tried to kill the foals!" Mistyfur put in.

"You tried to kill Swanwings!" Fishleap added angrily.

Ripplestar walked in front of him. "You have committed many crimes."

"Then let me go, and I promise to leave here forever," Helos neighed.

"No," Ripplestar neighed, causing some of the horses to look at her in surprise. "You are too dangerous. We will keep you here as a prisoner."

Mudpelt had heard of that happening before, but it had never happened during his life. He watched as Toadnose and Nightriver nudged the prisoner toward a small tunnel between the nursery cave and the medicine cave. Swanwings stored some herbs she rarely used in there.

Mudpelt saw that Swanwings was being taken care of by Mosstail. Fishleap and Mistyfur walked into the nursery, to the delighted whinnies of their foals. Nightriver had decided to guard the prisoner. Silverstream was being dragged out to be buried by Goosefeather and Splashstream, while Ottertail was being dragged out to be buried by Toadnose and Ripplestar. Mudpelt felt a lump in his throat at the sight of his mother and his mentor. He wished he could help bury them, but he needed to see if Swanwings was alright.

Mudpelt hurried over to Swanwings, just as she stood up. Mudpelt and Mosstail stood on either side of her to support her.

"I need to go help my Herdmates," she neighed, trying to walk away from them.

Mudpelt gently stopped her. "Swanwings, you could be injured. See to yourself first."

Swanwings gave him a glare so cold, he backed away.

"I must take care of my Herdmates," she neighed.

She started forward and began to treat horses. Mudpelt shook his head. How was it she wasn't injured after what that SunHerd horse had done to her? But even as he felt annoyed at her stubbornness, he felt proud of her determination. He watched as she called Lakehoof to help her, which Lakehoof did eagerly.

Mudpelt limped over to Ripplestar. She looked lost in thought.

"We need to do something to raise their spirits," Ripplestar muttered, but she didn't seem to be talking to any horse in particular.

"Lakehoof is doing well helping Swanwings," Mudpelt neighed.

"That's it!" Ripplestar neighed, a light coming into her eyes.

She walked over to Goosefeather.

"Goosefeather, do you think Lakehoof is ready to become a warrior?" Ripplestar asked.

"She fought well in the battle yesterday and she has trained hard. I think she is ready," Goosefeather neighed.

Ripplestar nodded and trotted toward Fishleap, who was letting Bluefoal play in the River.

"Fishleap, do you think Marshhoof is ready to become a warrior?" Ripplestar asked.

"From her training with me, I think so. She can be a bit impertinent, but she works hard," Fishleap neighed.

Ripplestar nodded and walked over to where Whitewater was lying on the ground.

"Whitewater, do you think Marshhoof is ready to become a warrior?" Ripplestar asked.

"Yes! She is the greatest warrior I know!" Whitewater answered.

Ripplestar nodded triumphantly and trotted onto Grasshill. "Let all the horses of WaterHerd gather underneath the Grasshill for a Herd meeting."

The battle-weary horses walked toward her. Swanwings was bent over Whitewater, who looked awful. She looked at Ripplestar in irritation, but walked to her place below Grasshill. Mudpelt walked to his place also.

"Lakehoof and Marshhoof, please step forward," Ripplestar neighed.

The two apprentices looked up in surprise. Marshhoof walked forward, with Lakehoof following behind her.

"Marshhoof and Lakehoof, you fought like warriors in the battle. You are not quite two years old, but I feel that you deserve this. Marshhoof, you will now be known as Marshmane. WaterHerd honors your perseverance and strength. Lakehoof, you will now be known as Lakenose. WaterHerd honors your loyalty and kindness. You are now both warriors of WaterHerd by the will of StarHerd," Ripplestar finished.

"Marshmane! Lakenose!" the Herd neighed loudly.

Marshmane was praised by Splashstream and Toadnose, and then trotted over to Whitewater. Lakenose was surrounded by Mosstail and Beaversplash as they congratulated her. Mudpelt watched proudly as the two apprentices went to stand watch, as night was falling. He walked to the place where the warriors slept and fell asleep.


	53. Ripplestar's Stand

Swanwings reluctantly woke up as a horse nudged her. She looked up to see Mudpelt standing in front of her.

"It's time for the Herdmeet," he neighed.

She yawned, and followed him into the bright moonlight. It had been almost a moon since the battle with SunHerd, and the WaterHerd horses had mostly recovered from their wounds. As she walked through the horses that were gathered for the Herdmeet, she noticed that Splashstream was visibly pregnant. Splashstream didn't seem like a likely broodmare because of her sharp tongue, but she had a way with foals, and always was softer with them.

Swanwings was pulled out of her thoughts as Ripplestar charged across the River, her Herd following. Swanwings flew over, since her white coat would get muddy and she wanted to look nice for the Herdmeet.

WaterHerd were the third Herd to get there. They only waited on SwiftHerd. Swanwings walked to where the medicine horses gathered. Cherrywings greeted her warmly, while Cragwings nodded to her.

Cloudhoof followed behind Sunwings, looking nervously excited.

Rabbitstar neighed to start the Herdmeet, and every horse was silent.

"When we arrived in our camp after the battle, we found that there were SunHerd horses in our camp, trying to kill every horse. Arrya was leading them," Rabbitstar neighed.

"Don't you mean Sagetail?" Ripplestar interrupted.

"No," Rabbitstar neighed. "She is no longer a Herd horse, so she shall not have a Herd name. We chased out the intruders before they had a chance to kill any horse, thank StarHerd. I also want to honor the SwiftHerd horses that died in the battle."

"The same thing happened in TreeHerd," Birchstar added. "One filly and one elder were killed. I would like to honor those horses and the TreeHerd horses that died in the battle."

"This also happened in StoneHerd," Blizzardstar neighed. "I would like to honor Icestar, who fell during the battle. I have received my name from StarHerd, and named Hawktalon as my deputy."

Ripplestar stepped forward. "We are sorry for your loss, Blizzardstar. We have named two new warriors, Lakenose and Marshmane. We lost two elders during the attack, and we honor them. Our attack was led by Helos himself, but before he could escape we captured him."

There were whickers of joy from the gathered horses.

"We are keeping him prisoner," Ripplestar finished.

"What?" Blizzardstar neighed angrily. "He deserves to be punished!"

"Look at what he did to all of us," Rabbitstar neighed, pinning his ears.

"He should be killed," Blizzardstar neighed. "And if WaterHerd are too cowardly to do it, give him to us!"

There were neighs of approval from the StoneHerd horses.

"The Warrior Code says to have mercy," Ripplestar neighed in outrage. "Would you have us kill him in cold blood?"

"He did try to kill our foals and elders," Birchstar put in.

Ripplestar swished her tail. "You will not tell me how to run my Herd. This Herdmeet is over."

Ripplestar trotted down the hill and walked towards WaterHerd territory. Swanwings turned to see Cragwings glaring at her. Cherrywings and Sunwings looked uncomfortable, but looked away when she tried to meet their gaze. She walked toward Ripplestar, mindful of the angry whinnies and bared teeth her Herdmates received as they walked away.

Nightriver was facing off with a StoneHerd warrior. He reared up at him, but Splashstream pushed him away.

"Fool!" Splashstream neighed, pushing him away. "This is a Herdmeet! Do you want to bring the wrath of StarHerd upon you?"

Nightriver ducked his head angrily and walked away.

Swanwings walked back into the camp feeling confused. StarHerd wouldn't want them to kill Helos, would they? He had done horrible things, but wouldn't killing Helos make them as bad as he was? She saw Mudpelt walking toward her.

"Mudpelt, what do you think?" Swanwings asked.

He hesitated. "I think that the other Herds are going to do something about Helos if Ripplestar doesn't. And I'm not sure if WaterHerd horses will fight to support a horse that tried to kill them."

"That's true," Swanwings neighed. "But I don't think killing him is the answer."

"Neither do I, but what other options are there?" Mudpelt asked.

Swanwings couldn't answer. The situation seemed hopeless. But surely there must be something they could do. Swanwings prayed to StarHerd for answers, hoping that their heavenly ancestors would have some insight they didn't.


	54. Arrya's Proposal

Mudpelt led Beaversplash and Nightriver on a gathering patrol. They were heading for a place with great grass between SwiftHerd territory and Nofurplace. It was near the border between their territory and endless grasslands owned by no horse. As they approached the spot, they saw five horses standing on the border. Mudpelt pinned his ears and headed toward them. The horse nearest them raised her head, and Mudpelt saw that it was Arrya.

"Get away from here!" Nightriver neighed angrily, stepping forward.

Mudpelt glared at Nightriver until he stepped behind him. He was in charge of the patrol, not Nightriver.

"What do you want?" Mudpelt asked Arrya.

"Take us to see Ripplestar," Arrya replied. "We need to speak with her."

"Not all of you," Mudpelt shook his head. "Only you, Arrya."

"Then you'll take her captive like you did Helos!" one of the SunHerd horses neighed.

"That would be against the Warrior Code," Mudpelt neighed.

"I have no faith in the Warrior Code," Arrya sighed. "At least let me take one horse with me."

Mudpelt hesitated. "All right."

Arrya turned to the SunHerd horses. "Luna, come with me. The rest of you stay here. If I don't come back, you know what to do."

"Beaversplash and Nightriver, stay behind them. Arrya and Luna, follow me," Mudpelt ordered.

He didn't want to show them the Island, so they went the long way around the Lake. By the time they arrived in the camp, it was late afternoon. The WaterHerd horses pinned their ears and whinnied angrily as they saw Arrya. She and Luna held their heads high. When Goosefeather, who was guarding Helos, saw them, he backed up so he was completely blocking the entrance, his ears flicking nervously. Ripplestar walked calmly up to Mudpelt. Mudpelt explained what had happened as the whole Herd listened intently.

"What is it you wish to say to me, Arrya?" Ripplestar asked.

"SunHerd wants Helos back," Arrya explained. "If you give him to us, we swear we will leave and find a new place to live. But if you don't, your own territory won't be safe. We will never give you any peace until you give him to us."

Mudpelt silently willed Ripplestar to agree. He knew that many would have been glad to give Helos up to StoneHerd, except they didn't think he deserved to die.

Ripplestar stood silently, deep in thought. Then she shook her head.

"I do not trust the word of a loner. You would probably attack us the moment we gave him to you," Ripplestar neighed, her ears pinned.

Mudpelt's heart sank. He knew Arrya meant what she said, and she was stubborn.

Arrya glared at Ripplestar. "You have made a deadly mistake."

She turned to leave, gesturing for Luna to follow her. She started to walk away, but her steps faltered and she turned back.

"At least let me see him!" she pleaded.

Ripplestar's gaze softened. "Very well."

Goosefeather moved aside and Helos walked out. Arrya trotted toward him and they rubbed noses. But Ripplestar signaled to Nightriver, who began nudging Arrya away. She looked sadly at Helos, but then turned and walked out of the camp, followed by Luna.

"Take the prisoner back into the cave," Ripplestar ordered.

Goosefeather hesitantly walked toward Helos, who walked calmly back in to the cave. Mudpelt saw horses angrily whickering together. Mudpelt knew they weren't pleased with Ripplestar's decision. Mudpelt could only pray to StarHerd this wouldn't cause trouble in the future.


	55. Helos' Herbs

Swanwings looked fondly at Bluefoal and Wavefoal as they splashed in the River. Mistyfur stood belly-deep in the water while Fishleap watched the foals from the shore. Wavefoal was getting close to one year and he looked strong.

Swanwings saw Nightriver leading Helos down to get a drink. Nightriver had lately taken to guarding Helos every chance he got. He liked being in control, and he enjoyed taunting Helos. Swanwings wished Ripplestar wouldn't let him guard Helos, but no other horse wanted to do it.

When Mistyfur saw Helos coming, she splashed out of the River and onto the shore. Bluefoal ran to Fishleap's side, but Wavefoal stood his ground, pinning his ears at Helos. Swanwings nickered at how much he looked like Mudpelt. Wavefoal slowly walked back to Mistyfur, glaring at Helos. Helos walked cautiously into the River, wary of his footing. It was obvious he wasn't a WaterHerd horse.

"Hurry up and drink already!" Nightriver neighed, shoving Helos.

He stumbled and slipped, going down hard onto both knees. He struggled to get up. Swanwings trotted quickly down to him and supported him as he got to his feet.

"How could you do that, Nightriver?" Swanwings asked angrily.

"He's a prisoner," Nightriver replied. "And you shouldn't waste your herbs on him."

Swanwings wished Nightriver was still an apprentice so Mudpelt could knock some sense into him. She turned to glare at Nightriver.

"I'll do whatever I want," she neighed.

She turned, flicking her tail, and helped Helos into her den. His knees were scraped and bleeding. She chewed some herbs up and applied them to his knees.

"Come and see me if they start bleeding again," Swanwings ordered.

Helos nodded and followed her as she walked out of her den. Toadnose was waiting there.

"Nightriver asked me to watch Helos for him," he neighed, sounding embarrassed.

Swanwings nodded to him and watched as he led Helos back into the cave. Swanwings remembered that she was out of tansy. She knew of a patch where they grew that wasn't too far away from the camp. She had started walking away when Mudpelt trotted up to her.

"Where are you going, Swanwings?" he asked.

"To get some herbs," Swanwings replied. "They're not very far away."

"Sorry, but you can't go by yourself," Mudpelt gently neighed. "Ripplestar wants groups of at least three horses going out because of SunHerd. They've been seen on our territory."

Swanwings sighed. "All right."

Mudpelt turned around and scanned the camp. "Marshmane and Mosstail, go with Swanwings."

They walked over to Swanwings.

"This way," she neighed, and trotted off.

Marshmane and Mosstail stood guard while Swanwings picked the herbs. She carefully shook the dirt off of them and put them in a pile. She heard a branch crack and looked up to see four SunHerd horses.

"Get out of our territory!" Marshmane neighed angrily, stepping toward them.

"You can't stop us," one of them jeered.

Marshmane started toward them, but Mosstail pushed in front of her.

"Leave them," she neighed. "We can't win this battle."

Marshmane snorted angrily and turned to help Swanwings carry the herbs back. Swanwings couldn't believe that SunHerd horses had dared to be in WaterHerd territory. But no matter how many times they were driven out they kept coming back. And WaterHerd was tired because of the extra patrols. Swanwings knew they couldn't keep this up for much longer, but she didn't know what they could do about it.


	56. Wavefoal's Fight

Mudpelt watched lovingly as Wavefoal showed off his fighting moves. He reared up and then kicked out. Bluefoal watched from next to Fishleap.

"Attack!" a horse neighed from outside the nursery.

Wavefoal lost his concentration during his kick and kicked Bluefoal in the head. She fell down, neighing in surprise. Mistyfur and Fishleap both hurried over to her.

"Is she all right?" Mudpelt asked, inching toward the entrance.

Mistyfur nodded and he raced out. Blinking in surprise, he saw horses from the three other Herds struggling to get across the River.

"Give us Helos!" Blizzardstar neighed from the opposite shore.

"Never!" Ripplestar neighed.

Mudpelt started toward the River, but stopped as he heard horses behind him. He turned around to see the horses of SunHerd coming toward him. Arrya trotted up to him.

"They want to hurt Helos. We will fight with you," she neighed.

Mudpelt nodded and led the way toward the River. Mudpelt reared up at a StoneHerd mare. He saw a horse rear up beside him, and stopped dead when he saw it was Wavefoal.

"I'll help fight!" Wavefoal neighed.

"No!" Mudpelt neighed furiously. "Get back to the nursery!"

Mudpelt walked behind Wavefoal on the way back to the nursery, kicking out at any horse that got too close. He walked into the nursery, and to his frustration saw that Mistyfur was gone.

"Where is she?" he asked Fishleap.

"She went to find Wavefoal," Fishleap replied.

"I'll go and find her, but make sure you keep an eye on Wavefoal," Mudpelt neighed.

He trotted out of the nursery, shaking his head angrily. He should be fighting for his Herd. He saw a glimpse of Mistyfur, and cantered up to her.

"Wavefoal is back in the nursery!" he neighed when he caught up to her.

She nodded and galloped back. Mudpelt turned to fight, but most of the other Herd horses were retreating. He nipped one SwiftHerd stallion who lingered too long. Nightriver and Toadnose, who had been guarding Helos, looked the most hurt.

The SunHerd horses faced the WaterHerd horses.

"We thank you for your help," Ripplestar neighed, walking forward.

"We didn't want them to hurt Helos," Arrya neighed. "But for our part in the fight, give us Helos. We swear to leave and never return."

Ripplestar hesitated. "I told you before that I don't trust the word of a loner."

"We just fought for you!" Arrya neighed angrily.

"And because of that Helos won't be harmed," Ripplestar neighed. "We will always treat him well."

Arrya looked furious. "You are making a mistake."

"And it is because of your help that I am not taking you a prisoner and driving SunHerd out," Ripplestar neighed warningly.

Arrya turned and trotted out, swishing her tail, with SunHerd following her.

Mudpelt couldn't help but feel that this was a mistake, and that Ripplestar would regret this.

* * *

><p>It had been two moons since the battle. Wavefoal had been made into Wavehoof. His mentor was Nightriver. Mistyfur had gone back to her deputy duties. Mudpelt felt a bit sad he wasn't deputy anymore, but he knew Mistyfur was the true deputy. Splashstream had just had a colt, Blackfoal. He was all black like Splashstream.<p>

Mudpelt walked up to Swanwings, who looked tired. She had been awoken at all hours of the night by Splashstream, who wanted to make sure that her colt would survive his first night. Mudpelt thought Blackfoal looked fine, though he was very small.

Toadnose came out of the nursery and spotted Swanwings.

"Swanwings, Splashstream wants you again," Toadnose neighed apologetically.

Swanwings sighed.

"Why don't you just tell her Blackfoal's going to be fine and to stop pestering you?" Mudpelt asked.

"Because I understand how she feels," Swanwings replied. "She knows she's getting older, and this is her last foal."

Swanwings nudged Mudpelt affectionately and followed Toadnose into the nursery. Mudpelt spotted Wavehoof near the freshly gathered pile and walked over to him.

"Why aren't you training?" Mudpelt asked.

"Mistyfur said she needed Nightriver to guard Helos, so I have to clean the dens," Wavefoal complained. "Cleaning _all _of the dens is crazy. I'm just one horse."

"Bluefoal will be an apprentice soon, and she can help you," Mudpelt nickered.

Mudpelt heard the pounding of hoofbeats, and looked up to see SunHerd horses walking towards their camp, with Arrya in the lead. Ripplestar walked up to Arrya.

"Give us Helos or we will fight you for him," Arrya neighed.

Ripplestar pinned her ears. "Never! WaterHerd, attack!"

Mudpelt raced toward the SunHerd horses. He reared up at a stallion, slamming down on his shoulders.

"Mudpelt, help Nightriver guard Helos!" he heard Ripplestar whinny.

He saw Nightriver was fighting Arrya and another mare. He shoved the mare aside so he was between her and the cave. He saw Helos rear up at Nightriver from behind. He turned to help but the mare reared up at him. He reared up to meet her, neighing fiercely. He saw Nightriver fall out of the corner of his eye. He pushed the mare away and walked over to Nightriver. Mudpelt put his head down near Nightriver's and listened carefully. When he heard him take a breath, he sighed in relief.

He scanned the fighting horses for Helos. He saw him come up behind Ripplestar as she fought another horse. Helos shoved Ripplestar as she reared up, throwing her off balance. Mudpelt wanted to run to her, but he had to stay and guard Nightriver. Nightriver had been his apprentice, and Mudpelt felt bonded to him. Ripplestar crashed to the ground. She fought to get up, but Helos smashed down on her neck and she lay still.

"No!" Mudpelt whinnied.

He started toward Helos, but stopped when he saw a SunHerd horse trotting toward the unconscious Nightriver with an evil gleam in his eye. Mudpelt put himself between the horse and Nightriver. He glared at the horse until he backed away.

"Retreat, SunHerd!" Helos neighed.

The SunHerd horses started to retreat.

"Tell Ripplestar that we will leave now," Arrya neighed from where she stood by Helos' side. "We will find our own place to live far away from here."

Mudpelt saw Helos' ears flicker when Arrya said Ripplestar. Obviously he hadn't told her yet. The SunHerd horses followed Helos as they trotted away.

Mudpelt trotted over to Swanwings as she cautiously emerged from her den.

"Nightriver is hurt badly and I think Ripplestar is dead," he neighed.


	57. Mistystar's Deputy

_Ripplestar can't be dead_, Swanwings thought as she frantically trotted toward her. She put her ear by Ripplestar's nose, hoping to hear breath. There was none, and more than that she seemed empty. Swanwings raised her head and glanced around at her Herdmates around her.

"She's dead," she neighed mournfully.

Whinnies of grief broke out across the camp. Swanwings forced herself to walk toward Nightriver. She knew he needed her more than Ripplestar did. She was glad to hear him breathing normally, but he had a huge bruise on his haunches and his back leg was stiff.

Swanwings nudged Nightriver. He blinked at her.

"Can you get up?" she asked.

He struggled to his hooves. He limped behind her into her den, where she treated his wounds.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, she had treated almost every horse for injuries. Ripplestar had been buried, and every horse was exhausted. Swanwings was tired as well, but she knew what she had to do couldn't wait. She walked up to Mudpelt and Mistyfur, who were walking towards where the warriors slept.<p>

"Mistyfur," Swanwings neighed. "It is time to go to the MoonTree."

"Can't it wait until morning?" Mudpelt asked. "You're both exhausted."

"No, Mudpelt," Mistyfur replied. "I'm ready now."

Swanwings led Mistyfur to MoonTree. It took longer than Swanwings was used to since she wasn't flying and the fastest pace they could manage was a walk. The moon was bright and helped them see where they were going.

Swanwings stopped in front of the MoonTree. Mistyfur's eyes widened when she saw it, and she cautiously stepped toward it. It sparkled in the moon's light. Swanwings nodded encouragingly to her and touched her nose to the stump. She felt herself being drawn away. She opened her eyes and saw Mistyfur standing next to her in her usual meadow.

"It's beautiful," Mistyfur neighed, her eyes wide with wonder.

Swanwings looked up to see thousands of stars spiral closer and closer, growing until they formed the starlit shapes of horses. Swanwings picked out the familiar faces of Mosswings, Riverwings, Reedstar, Ripplestar, Waterpearl, and others. Ripplestar walked up to Mistyfur, gazing at her kindly.

"You were always a great deputy, Mistyfur. The Herd needs your wisdom and courage now. Lead them well. I now name you Mistystar!" Ripplestar neighed.

The name was neighed by all the StarHerd horses. Ripplestar stepped back, and the StarHerd horses spiraled back up into Silverpelt. Swanwings felt the familiar cold sensation dragging her back.

She opened her eyes to see Mistyfur-no, Mistystar—blinking back at her. Mistystar's eyes sparkled.

"We'd better go back," Swanwings neighed.

Mistystar nodded and walked by her side.

"How do you feel?" Swanwings asked.

"I feel more complete…inside," Mistystar tried to explain.

"I understand," Swanwings assured her. "That's how I felt when I became a medicine horse apprentice."

They walked in silence the rest of the way back to the camp. Mosstail stood guard.

"How did it go?" Mosstail asked excitedly.

"I'm Mistystar now," Mistystar answered proudly.

"Congratulations!" Mosstail rubbed noses with her happily.

Mistystar, looking more confident now, climbed the Grasshill.

"Let all of the members of WaterHerd gather here for a Herd meeting!" she neighed loudly.

The sleeping Herd quickly awoke, blearily walking to below the Grasshill. Swanwings took her spot, noting that there was no deputy to stand near her.

"StarHerd has given me my name," Mistystar neighed proudly.

The Herd whinnied in delight and called out "Mistystar!" Mudpelt neighed the loudest, his neigh ringing through the camp.

"And my new deputy will be Whitewater," Mistystar finished.

There were many startled snorts.

"He is too young!" Splashstream neighed angrily.

"He doesn't have enough experience," Nightriver added.

Whitewater looked shocked and confused. Marshmane glared at her brother and mother from his side. Many horses looked confused, but didn't want to contradict Mistystar. Whitewater took a deep breath and hardened his resolve. He walked up to Mistystar and dipped his head to her.

"I will try my best to be a worthy deputy," he neighed determinedly.

He took the deputy's spot and stared out over the Herd. Swanwings knew Whitewater would have to earn his claim of deputyship. With StarHerd's help she hoped the Herd would see that he was the right choice.


	58. Mudpelt's Advice

Mudpelt took one last bite of grass from the freshly gathered pile. He watched Whitewater survey the just-waking horses as they ate or neighed to each other. He walked over to him.

"Do you want some help?" Mudpelt asked.

"Yes," Whitewater replied, looking at him gratefully.

"I have a good bit of knowledge about deputyship, seeing as how I was the deputy's mate and was even the deputy myself for a short time," Mudpelt neighed. "Usually, Mistystar would send out one border patrol for each border at night and one in the morning. Then she would send out two or three gathering patrols at sunhigh."

Whitewater nodded. "Thanks, Mudpelt."

Mudpelt walked away so it wouldn't seem like he was telling Whitewater what to do.

"I'll lead the SwiftHerd border patrol. I'll take Beaversplash and Lakenose. Toadnose, you can lead the StoneHerd border patrol. Pick two horses to go with you. Nightriver, take Wavehoof to the training ground," Whitewater neighed, trying to sound confident.

Nightriver glared at Whitewater, and then pointedly turned his back on him.

Fishleap, who was letting Bluefoal get some fresh air, snorted angrily.

"Are you ignoring your deputy?" she neighed furiously.

Nightriver pinned his ears and stepped toward her, but as he did so Mistystar stepped out of her den.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, her ears back warningly.

"No," Nightriver reluctantly neighed, turning away.

"Make sure the patrols watch out for SunHerd," Mistyfur neighed. "They might have decided they would rather have our territory than trek to some far off place."

Toadnose called Mosstail and Marshmane to him and the patrols set off. Nightriver called to Wavehoof and walked out of the camp, glaring at any horse that crossed his path.

Mudpelt walked over to Mistystar and rubbed noses with her lovingly.

"Don't worry about Nightriver and Splashstream," Mudpelt reassured her. "They just like to be difficult."

"I know Nightriver wanted to be made deputy, but he just wasn't the right choice," Mistystar sighed.

"Are you ready for the Herdmeet tonight?" Mudpelt asked, changing the subject.

"I'm nervous," Mistystar admitted.

"You'll be fine," Mudpelt assured her.

* * *

><p>That night, Mudpelt trotted into Fourstones with his Herd. He noticed the chill bite to the air. Leaffall was there. Mudpelt looked around Fourstones and noticed that TreeHerd had not yet arrived.<p>

Mudpelt watched proudly as Mistystar walked up to join Rabbitstar and Blizzardstar. Whitewater joined Tumbleweed and Hawktalon below them. The StoneHerd and SwiftHerd horses still glared angrily at WaterHerd.

_They must not know that Helos is gone_, Mudpelt realized.

TreeHerd trotted into the clearing and took their places. As Birchstar took his place, he neighed for the Herdmeet to begin.

"Why don't you start, Mistyfur?" Birchstar neighed. "Where is Ripplestar?"

"She's dead," Mistystar neighed. "StarHerd has given me my name. Whitewater is my deputy."

"How did she die?" Blizzardstar asked, not looking very sad.

"SunHerd attacked us," Mistystar neighed. "They freed Helos, who killed Ripplestar. SunHerd left and promised never to return"

Many of the horses looked relieved that Helos was gone.

Blizzardstar, however, shook his head. "Helos should be dead."

The rest of the leaders told their news, and Rabbitstar ended the Herdmeet. Mistystar walked up to Mudpelt, looking relieved.

"That went well," she neighed. "The other leaders were much warmer to me when I told them Helos was gone."

Mistystar called the WaterHerd horses to her and they trotted home.


	59. Blackfoal's Cough

It had been over two moons since Mistystar had been made leader. Bluehoof had been made an apprentice. She had had a cold vigil, since it was now fully Leafbare and the snow was thick on the ground. Her mentor was Beaversplash.

Swanwings peered cautiously out of her den. The snow was blowing so thickly she could barely see. She hated going out in it. But she had to check on the elders and Blackfoal. They were the most affected by the cold.

She stepped out into the storm, keeping her wings pressed against her sides. The warriors were huddled together, with the most senior warriors in the middle. Mistystar and Mudpelt were pressed against each other under the overhang that made the leaders' den. The elders' tree had lost all its leaves, but luckily its branches were thick and close together. The apprentices were huddled together under their overhang.

Swanwings hurried into the nursery, grateful for the warmth inside. Splashstream and Toadnose were on either side of Blackfoal. He was shivering pitifully. He had always been a bit sickly and weak. Swanwings sniffed at his forehead, and touched her nose to it. He felt strangely hot, and smelled of disease.

_Greencough_, Swanwings thought with a jolt.

Greencough was dreaded among the Herds. It spread quickly and left horses weak or dead.

"Splashstream, Toadnose, have you visited any horse or has any horse come in here today?" Swanwings asked sharply.

"I visited the elders," Toadnose answered, looking confused. "I gave them some grass."

"I didn't," Splashstream neighed.

Swanwings trotted out of the den, thanking StarHerd that the storm was calming.

"Mosstail!" she neighed. "Guard the nursery. Don't let any horse in or out, except me!"

Mosstail looked confused, but hurried over. Swanwings trotted into the elders' den, smelling with despair the stench of sickness. Frogleg was lying down. He struggled to breathe, and had a rasping cough.

Swanwings struggled to calm her panic. "Can you stand up, Frogleg? We need to go to the nursery."

Frogleg unsteadily rose to his hooves and leaned against Swanwings. They walked past the Herd, who were all staring at them. Swanwings motioned for Mosstail to move, and she did so. Swanwings helped Frogleg into the nursery, and then turned to face the Herd. She headed toward Mistystar, who was standing next to Mudpelt.

"They have greencough," she neighed quietly.

Mistystar gasped. "You're sure?"

Swanwings nodded. "I've tried to keep all the horses who've been exposed together. The nursery will have to be quarantined."

Mistystar started telling the Herd what had happened. Swanwings walked into her den to look for herbs. She grabbed as many as she had, which was only a meager mouthful since it was Leafbare. She doled out the herbs equally, giving each horse only a little.

"Blackfoal needs more," Splashstream demanded.

Blackfoal was lying down, his flanks heaving as he tried to breathe.

"That's all there is," Swanwings sighed.

"What? What kind of medicine horse do you think you are?" Splashstream asked angrily.

"I'm sure she's doing her best," Toadnose tried to comfort her.

Swanwings backed out of the den, unsure of what to do. She wished Cherrywings was there. Splashstream suddenly remembered when she had helped Cherrywings cure her sick Herdmates. Maybe Cherrywings would do the same for her now!

She trotted over to Mistystar.

"I need more herbs or I can't help those horses. Could I go to TreeHerd and ask Cherrywings for some?" she asked.

Mistystar paused. "All right. But if they ask for something in return, ok it with me first. And I want you to take Fishleap with you. Since you're both white, you can blend in better."

"Thank you," Swanwings neighed.

She quickly explained the situation to Fishleap, who led the way towards Fourstones. They crossed the River on the ice, since it was completely frozen. They cautiously stepped into TreeHerd territory. The snow wasn't as deep because of the trees. A large brown shape loomed up out of the trees. Swanwings recognized him as Owltree.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"We need to speak to Cherrywings," Swanwings neighed.

Owltree led them deeper into the forest. He stopped before they got to the camp.

"Wait here," he ordered, before walking away.

He was soon back, followed by Birchstar and Cherrywings. Swanwings explained her situation.

"We have plenty of herbs to spare," Cherrywings neighed, looking to Birchstar for his approval.

He nodded. "Very well."

Cherrywings trotted away. She came back with a mouthful of herbs, followed by an apprentice who had another mouthful. They both dropped them on the ground.

"Thank you," Swanwings neighed gratefully.

"Anytime," Cherrywings replied, her eyes sparkling.

Swanwings and Fishleap each picked up a mouthful of herbs.

"Owltree, escort them back to Fourstones," Birchstar ordered.

Owltree dipped his head and headed through the trees. Swanwings and Fishleap followed. They left Owltree at Fourstones and continued into their territory. Swanwings dropped the herbs in her den, and Fishleap did the same. She thanked Fishleap, grabbed a mouthful of herbs, and headed for the nursery.

It was very crowded and stank of sickness. Every horse in there had at least a slight cough, but Blackfoal and Frogleg were the worst. Swanwings gave out the herbs and prayed to StarHerd they would get better.


	60. Blizzardstar's Death

It had been one moon since the greencough. All of the horses had recovered, but Blackfoal was still weak and sickly. He had reached one year, but Mistystar couldn't make him an apprentice yet.

Mudpelt watched Whitewater assign the patrols. He had gotten much surer of himself, and with practice he was a great deputy. Mudpelt shivered in the early morning air. The snow had just started melting, though the air still felt chilly.

"Mudpelt, I want you to lead the StoneHerd patrol," Whitewater neighed. "Pick three horses to go with you."

Mudpelt nodded and looked around at the horses. "Toadnose, Nightriver, and Marshmane."

They walked over to him. Wavehoof trotted excitedly over.

"Wavehoof, you're staying to clean the dens today," Nightriver neighed.

Wavehoof's face fell. "But I want to go on the patrol."

"No," Nightriver glared at him.

Wavehoof looked pleadingly at Mudpelt. "Mudpelt, can I please go?"

"If your mentor says you can't, then no," Mudpelt replied.

Wavehoof pinned his ears. "Fine."

He stomped away.

"He's got your spirit, Mudpelt," Toadnose nickered.

Mudpelt nickered as well. "All right, let's go."

They trotted toward Nofurplace, keeping the River on their left. The River slowly dwindled until it was nothing but a stream. Mudpelt heard a bush rattle in front of him and stopped, his ears pricked.

A horse staggered in front of them, bleeding all over. Mudpelt realized to his horror it was Blizzardstar. He fell down with a crash.

"Blizzardstar!" Mudpelt neighed.

Mudpelt rushed over to him, but he closed his eyes and didn't open them again. The WaterHerd horses stared at each other in horror. What had just happened?

Mudpelt heard rustling on the other side of the stream, and turned to face it. Hawktalon burst out of the trees and came to a stop at the edge of the stream. He was followed by Sleettail and Wolfpelt.

Hawktalon's eyes widened in shock. "Blizzardstar!"

Hawktalon pinned his ears at the WaterHerd horses. "You killed him!"

Mudpelt blinked in shock. "Of course we didn't. We found him on our territory, already dying."

"We follow the Warrior Code!" Nightriver added angrily.

Hawktalon shook his head, and Mudpelt could see he still didn't believe him.

"Will you at least let us take his body back to our camp," Hawktalon asked.

"Of course!" Mudpelt neighed indignantly. "We would never try to stop you!"

Hawktalon watched them suspiciously while Sleettail and Wolfpelt took their leaders' body across the stream.

"You'll pay for this!" Hawktalon neighed, before disappearing into the trees.

The WaterHerd horses stood there looking stunned. Mudpelt forced himself to focus.

"Let's go back to camp," he neighed. "We need to report this to Mistystar."

He led the horses in silence back to the camp. Mistystar trotted up to him.

"You look worried," she neighed. "What happened?"

He told her everything. When he was done, she shook her head.

"This is bad," she neighed. "Now we have an enemy."

Whitewater, who had been listening, asked, "What should we do?"

"Increase the patrols on the StoneHerd border," Mistystar answered. "That's all we can do."

Mudpelt prayed to StarHerd that Hawktalon would realize that WaterHerd had not killed Blizzardstar. He wondered what had happened to him. His wounds looked like they were made by another horse. Could it have been a loner? Or SunHerd? And why had Blizzardstar been alone on WaterHerd territory?

Mudpelt shook his head. He had no answers to these questions, but he felt that something big was about to happen and all the Herds would be affected.


	61. Hawkstar's Plan

Swanwings blinked open her eyes. It was the middle of the night, but something had woken her. She smelled Mosswings' scent and relaxed. She must be receiving a message from StarHerd.

"Swanwings," a voice neighed.

"Mosswings?" Swanwings neighed, looking around for her.

She saw her faint outline silhouetted in the entrance to the cave.

"Follow me," Mosswings neighed, walking away.

Swanwings walked after her. The camp was still. They crossed the River, which was flowing again but very cold. Swanwings was glad she could fly over it. They came to the edge of Fourstones and stopped, concealed by a small grove of pine trees.

Swanwings saw to her surprise horses gathered there. A horse stood on Highhill. Swanwings recognized him as Hawktalon. Swanwings couldn't make out what horses were there, as they were facing away from her and were in shadow. She could tell, however, that they were not only StoneHerd horses.

"I am Hawkstar, the new leader of StoneHerd," Hawkstar neighed. "My new deputy is Sleettail."

The horses whinnied or dipped their heads to him.

"You are here because you don't believe your leader is right for your Herd. I plan to be the high leader of all four Herds, and bring them together. The Herds shouldn't fight each other, they should be united. I need horses loyal to me to lead their Herds. Are there any willing to do this?" Hawkstar neighed.

"I'll be the leader of TreeHerd," a horse neighed.

"I would be willing to be the leader of SwiftHerd," another horse neighed.

"And I will be the leader of WaterHerd," a horse neighed.

Swanwings gasped. What WaterHerd horse would betray their Herd?

"But how do we get rid of our leaders?" a horse asked.

"Kill them," Hawkstar replied. "I already killed Blizzardstar. It was easy."

"But why did StarHerd give you your name?" a horse asked.

"They didn't," Hawkstar answered nonchalantly. "I don't need those fools' help. I earned my place as leader."

"Should we kill the deputy too?" another horse asked.

"Not if you don't have to," Hawkstar replied. "If you have the numbers, you can fight for it. If not, be creative. It's best to have as many warriors fighting for you as you can, including the deputy."

Hawkstar looked at the sky, which was slowly turning grey. "We'll meet here at the next quarter moon."

"Come," Mosswings neighed as the horses started to disperse.

Swanwings couldn't believe what she had seen. She walked into her den and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She woke to the calm and happy sounds of the Herd going on with their normal business. She hated to ruin it with her worries, but she knew this was a great threat.<p>

She walked over to Mistystar, Whitewater, and Mudpelt, and quietly told them the whole story. They looked horrified when she finished.

"The Herd must not know about this," Mistystar neighed. "We don't want them to panic."

"We should do something to take their mind off StoneHerd," Whitewater added.

Mistystar thought for a few moments. Then she brightened, and trotted up Grasshill.

"Let all the horses of WaterHerd gather here for a Herd meeting," she neighed.

The Herd gathered under the Grasshill. Swanwings took her place below Mistystar.

"Blackfoal, you are over the age of one year and it is time for you to become an apprentice," Mistystar neighed.

Splashstream proudly nudged Blackfoal forward.

"Mosstail, you are a kind and loyal warrior. I hope you will pass this on to your apprentice," Mistystar neighed.

Mosstail stepped forward, looking happily surprised.

"Blackfoal, I now name you Blackhoof!" Mistystar neighed.

Toadnose and Splashstream rubbed noses, looking proud.

Swanwings saw Wavehoof look dubiously at Blackhoof and neigh to Bluehoof, "He's too weak and small to be an apprentice."

"Yeah," Bluehoof agreed, glaring at Blackhoof.

Swanwings knew Bluehoof went along with anything he told her to do. She prayed to StarHerd that the WaterHerd horses would see past Blackhoof's appearance, and into his heart.


	62. Whitewater's Poisoning

Mudpelt walked over to grab another mouthful of grass and deposit it on his small pile. It was still too cold for very much grass to grow. Mudpelt was leading a gathering patrol. Splashstream and Lakenose were with him, but he had lost sight of them.

Mudpelt heard whinnies and looked up to see that he had neared the training area. He walked over to it, and saw Nightriver and Mosstail watching as Wavehoof and Blackhoof fought.

"Dodge him, Blackhoof," Mosstail neighed as Wavehoof reared up at him.

But Blackhoof was too slow and Wavehoof pushed him to the ground. Mudpelt shook his head. He knew it was because of Wavehoof and other horses that Blackhoof had become snappy with a short temper, just like Splashstream.

Wavehoof pranced triumphantly around. Blackhoof looked angry and defeated. Wavehoof looked up and saw Mudpelt.

"Did you see me win? I'm going to be the best warrior in the Herd!" Wavehoof boasted.

"That was a nice move," Mudpelt neighed. "But I have to go."

He returned to his grass pile. He had just gotten a large pile when he saw Wavehoof galloping toward him.

"Mudpelt! There's something wrong with Whitewater!" Wavehoof gasped, his eyes wide.

"Go get Swanwings and Mistystar! Where is he?" Mudpelt demanded.

"Just past the training area," Wavehoof answered, before turning around and galloping back to the camp.

Mudpelt galloped toward the training area. He saw Nightriver, Mosstail, and Blackhoof staring at something on the ground. He trotted up to them and saw Whitewater laying on his side. His eyes were rolled back in his head and he was twitching.

"What happened?" Mudpelt asked.

"I went to make dirt, and I found him here," Mosstail answered, her eyes wide.

After a short while, Swanwings and Mistystar came galloping toward them. Swanwings sniffed at Whitewater.

"He was poisoned," Swanwings neighed.

Mosstail told them what she had seen. Swanwings walked around Whitewater, sniffing at plants she saw. When she came to one she nodded seriously.

"There's some poison hemlock here," Swanwings neighed. "He could've eaten it by accident. Take him back to my den."

Mudpelt helped Mosstail, Mistystar, and Nightriver take Whitewater's body back to the camp. When he emerged from the nursery, Mistystar turned to him, looking worried.

"I hope he'll be all right," she neighed.

"I hope so, too," Mudpelt replied.

Mistystar climbed the Grasshill.

"Let all the horses of WaterHerd gather here for a Herd meeting," she neighed.

"Whitewater has been poisoned," she neighed when the Herd had gathered. "He ate some poison hemlock by accident. Swanwings is treating him now."

Marshmane gasped loudly and trotted to the medicine den. Fishleap and Goosefeather looked at each other in horror and also headed for the medicine den. Mudpelt followed them, and overheard Swanwings neighing to them.

"He will most likely get better, but it will take a long time for the poison to expel from his system," Swanwings explained. "But I need to work now, so come back later."

"I need to stay with him!" Marshmane insisted.

"I need to treat him," Swanwings neighed firmly. "Now go."

Fishleap and Goosefeather walked out of the medicine den, their heads low. Marshmane followed them, looking angry. Mudpelt felt bad for them, but he needed to talk to Mistystar. He caught up to her and told her what he had heard.

"I'll have to choose a temporary deputy," she neighed. "But who?"

Mistystar sighed. "I'm going to take a walk and think about it."

Mudpelt nodded and watched her go. This was a decision she would have to make herself.

As the moon rose higher, Mudpelt saw Mistystar walking toward him.

"Have you made a decision?" he asked her.

She blinked at him and nodded slowly. Mudpelt noticed her steps were a bit unsteady and her pupils were larger than normal. She climbed the Grasshill and staggered to a stop.

"Let the horses of WaterHerd come for a meeting!" she neighed.

The Herd gathered below and looked at her expectantly. She blinked at them for a few moments.

"Nightriver will be the new deputy," she announced.

The Herd whickered to each other in surprise.

"Why Nightriver?" Fishleap asked in surprise.

"StarHerd spoke to me," Mistystar answered, her eyes glossing over with the memory. "I felt like I was flying, and I heard them neigh Nightriver's name to me."

Nightriver proudly stood up and walked to the deputy's spot.

"Thank you, Mistystar," he neighed. "I am honored."

Splashstream and Toadnose looked proud. Mudpelt was surprised Mistystar had picked him, but he certainly had the ambition. Mistystar walked down from Grasshill, oblivious to the shaking heads and pinned ears at her choice. She walked into her den. Mudpelt pressed against her side and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>He awoke to Mistystar's groan.<p>

"My head hurts horribly," she neighed, grimacing in pain.

"Go see Swanwings," Mudpelt muttered sleepily.

"I'll just go for a walk," Mistystar neighed.

Mudpelt closed his eyes and went back to sleep.


	63. Nightriver's Plan

Swanwings woke up and yawned. Whitewater was sleeping more peacefully now that she had given him herbs. She walked out of her den into the early morning sunlight.

Mudpelt walked over to her. "Did Mistystar come to see you last night?"

"No," Swanwings replied. "Why?"

"She said her head hurt," Mudpelt neighed. "I told her to go see you, but I think she said she needed to go for a walk."

"The fresh air must have revived her," Swanwings neighed.

Mudpelt nodded and walkd away. Swanwings went back into her den to organize herbs. By the time she finished, it was after sunhigh. She walked out of her den to see Mudpelt neighing frantically with Mosstail. Mudpelt walked up to her.

"No horse has seen her," he neighed, his eyes wide.

Swanwings was surprised. Usually Mudpelt never got panicked like this.

"Who?" she asked.

"Mistystar," Mudpelt replied. "I'm going to send out search patrols for her."

Swanwings watched him walk away and shook her head. She prayed to StarHerd that Mistystar would show up.

* * *

><p>It had been seven days, and there was still no sign of Mistystar. Swanwings watched Nightriver send out a gathering patrol and shook her head. She didn't know why StarHerd had chosen the ambitious stallion to be deputy, but they must know more than she did.<p>

To her surprise, Swanwings saw Splashstream climbing Grasshill. The Herd gathered there, curious about what she had to say.

"I know we are all grieving for Mistystar. She was a great leader and my closest friend when we were apprentices. But I think we have to accept she is not coming back. We don't want the other Herds to think that we are leaderless and vulnerable, especially StoneHerd! It is time for Nightriver to become leader. I think that Whitewater's poisoning was a sign that StarHerd wanted Nightriver to be deputy. And if Mistystar is coming back, StarHerd can just refuse to give him his name," Splashstream neighed, glaring at the other horses.

The Herd nodded and whinnied their support. Swanwings also nodded. This made sense.

"They're giving up too soon!" Mudpelt snapped from beside her.

"StarHerd will know what to do," Swanwings assured him.

"I will go to MoonTree now, if Swanwings will accompany me," Nightriver neighed.

Swanwings nodded and led him out of the camp. Horses neighed good-luck or whinnied happily. They spent the journey in silence. When they got to the MoonTree, Nightriver's eyes widened.

Swanwings touched her nose to the stump. When she opened her eyes, she saw to her surprise that Nightriver wasn't beside her in her usual meadow. Instead, Mosswings stood in front of her.

"Splashstream poisoned Whitewater," Mosswings neighed. "She made Mistystar eat poison hemlock and whickered Nightriver's name to her when she was hallucinating. Then Splashstream bit Mistystar's throat and left her for dead. Nightriver and Splashstream conspired to think of these things because Nightriver wanted to be the leader, but they knew if Nightriver did these things he would be suspected."

Swanwings was speechless with horror. She felt herself being drawn away.

"Beware-"Mosswings began.

But she was cut off as Swanwings was pulled away. She opened her eyes to see Nightriver standing next to her, his ears pinned and his eyes hard and cold.

"If you tell any horse, I will kill Wavehoof. I know you won't want your brother's colt to be harmed. And it would be so easy to get him alone since I'm his mentor," Nightriver neighed coldly.

Swanwings nodded meekly. "I won't."

Nightriver nodded and headed back to the camp. Swanwings followed him, full of despair. When they arrived back at camp, the sun was setting. The Herd all looked up expectantly as Nightriver walked back into the camp.

"StarHerd gave me my name," Nightriver neighed. "I am Nightstar now."

"Nightstar!" Nightstar!"

The Herd whinnied or neighed his name. Splashstream and Toadnose rubbed noses with him.

Swanwings shook her head angrily. _How could they welcome him like that?_

She spotted Mudpelt coming toward her and quickly ducked into her den, motioning for him to follow. He looked utterly hopeless.

"So StarHerd knows she's dead," Mudpelt sighed.

Swanwings felt a pang of sorrow for him. She told him what StarHerd had told her, and what Nightriver had threatened.

Mudpelt pricked his ears. "I would never let him hurt Wavehoof."

"Then you can't let him know I told you this," Swanwings urged him. "Keep looking depressed."

Mudpelt nickered bitterly. "That shouldn't be hard. But what are we going to do about Nightriver?"

"Nothing for now, except pray to StarHerd," Swanwings answered. "Because if they can't help us, no horse can."

* * *

><p>One moon later, Swanwings woke up to see that Whitewater was awake, and blinked at her as she walked in. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to StarHerd. She hadn't been sure if he would make it.<p>

"Whitewater!" Swanwings neighed joyfully. "It's great to see you awake. You should be better soon. I'm sure Marshmane, Fishleap, and Goosefeather will be very happy. Marshmane has been visiting you at least once a day, until I kick her out."

Whitewater seemed to gain strength from the mention of Marshmane's name. He scrambled to his feet and stood there trembling like a newborn foal.

"So, Whitewater, do you remember what happened?" Swanwings asked.

He closed his eyes, trying to remember

"No," he sighed. "It's like something's blocking my memory of that entire day. I can't even remember why I was in the forest by myself."

Swanwings nodded. "It's probably the poison hemlock."

She was disappointed that Whitewater couldn't remember who had poisoned him. If he told the Herd about Splashstream, then Nightriver wouldn't kill Wavehoof. Then again, there were horses Whitewater cared about that Nightriver could kill. Swanwings shook her head. It was probably better this way.

"You should try walking outside a little," Swanwings suggested. "It will help you gain your strength, and fresh air always helps."

Whitewater nodded and followed Swanwings outside. He breathed in the fresh air, looking peaceful. Marshmane saw him first, and cantered up to him, whinnying with delight. They rubbed noses lovingly. Fishleap and Goosefeather trotted up to him, greeting him warmly.

"Whitewater!" Nightriver neighed when he saw him. "It is truly a blessing from StarHerd that you have recovered. I would be honored if, when you are fully recovered, you would be my deputy."

Whitewater looked surprised, but he nodded. "Of course."

Swanwings shook her head. Now he had won over the horses that thought Whitewater should have been leader. What would they do now?


	64. MoonHerd's Leader

Mudpelt walked with the other horses to the Herdmeet. Whitewater was fully cured now. The air wasn't as cold, and the River was deep and fast-flowing. Newleaf had come at last.

They were the last Herd to arrive, and as they settled down Rabbitstar stepped forward to begin the Herdmeet. Mudpelt noticed that Birchstar wasn't there, but another horse had taken his place.

Nightriver stepped forward first. "I am sorry to say that Mistystar is dead. She appointed me her deputy when Whitewater was poisoned, but disappeared soon after. StarHerd gave me my name and after Whitewater recovered I named him my deputy."

Rabbitstar stepped forward next. "We saw some wolves on our territory, but they left after a few days."

The TreeHerd mare stepped forward. "Birchstar was killed by a bear. But before he died, he named me as his deputy. StarHerd has given me my name, and I have named Owltree as my deputy."

Hawkstar, no, Hawk_talon, _Mudpelt told himself, stepped forward last. "Blizzardstar was killed."

Mudpelt braced himself for Hawktalon to tell the Herds that WaterHerd had killed him.

"It was tragic, but StarHerd gave me my name. I have named Sleettail as my deputy," he neighed.

Mudpelt sighed in relief.

"I have an announcement to make," Hawktalon neighed. "All of the leaders have thought long and hard about the way of the Herds. What do we gain by fighting each other when by doing so we weaken ourselves to the true threats that come from outside; such as predators, Nofurs, and loners like SunHerd? We should live in peace and cooperation. That's why we have decided that we should all join together and become one Herd: MoonHerd. I will be the high leader, and your leaders will rule under me. They have already agreed to this plan."

The other three leaders dipped their heads to him. Some of the Herd members, mostly StoneHerd, whinnied their support. Others looked at each other in doubt and confusion.

"I will make my camp with my most loyal warriors here at Fourstones," Hawktalon continued. "If you have any problems that cannot be solved within your Herd, come and see me and the council and we will do our best to help you. This Herdmeet is over."

Mudpelt felt hot with anger. Mistystar never would have stood for this. He wanted to kick the smug look off of Hawktalon's face. He joined his Herd as they trotted home. He slept little that night, as he thought in anger of what had happened.

* * *

><p>The next morning Nightriver assigned four gathering patrols.<p>

"What's the fourth one for?" Whitewater asked.

"It's for Hawkstar and the council," Nightriver answered. "They have better things to do than look for food all day."

Mudpelt, to his great annoyance, was assigned to lead this patrol. He chose Mosstail and Lakenose to go with him. Since the River wasn't as cold, he added some riverweeds to the pile of grass.

The horses each took a large mouthful and swam across the River toward Fourstones. He saw Hawktalon standing surrounded by what must be "the council": Bushtail and Beechpelt from TreeHerd, Rosethorn and Brackentail from SwiftHerd, Wolfpelt and Bouldermane from StoneHerd, and Splashstream and Toadnose from WaterHerd. Splashstream must have manipulated her mate for him to be here, because Mudpelt knew Toadnose would never have done this on his own.

Mudpelt and the others put their grass in a pile. Hawktalon nodded at them and they turned to leave. He saw a patrol of SwiftHerd horses also bringing grass, but he turned away.

He arrived back in camp fuming. This wasn't right! This was against the Warrior Code, and everything he had ever known. He hoped that StarHerd would do something soon, because Hawktalon had to be stopped.


	65. Hawkstar's Order

Swanwings shook her head as she watched Nightriver rush around the camp, frantically trying to make everything look perfect.

"Bluehoof, you're covered with dirt!" Nightriver neighed. "Go get in the River and wash it off! You don't want Hawkstar to see you like that."

Bluehoof ducked her head embarrassedly and trotted down to the River.

"But why are we doing this?" Fishleap asked.

"Because Hawkstar and the entire council are coming to inspect us and if we aren't perfect, he'll take it out on me," Nightriver neighed, pinning his ears. "And whatever Hawktalon does to me, I'll do doubly to the horse that causes his displeasure."

Bluehoof arrived back from the River just in time, as Hawktalon and the council were trotting toward them from the direction of Nofurplace.

"They must have just inspected StoneHerd," Mudpelt softly whickered to Swanwings.

Hawktalon surveyed the WaterHerd horses, who were lined up in a semicircle. Nightriver stepped forward and dipped his head to him, and then Whitewater did the same.

"Well done, Nightstar," Hawktalon neighed. "But I have an important announcement to make. I have seen that some horses are not happy with what I have done. These horses are disloyal to MoonHerd. I only want loyal horses in my Herd. Therefore, all horses that were born in a different Herd or have parents that were born in a different Herd must be tested for their loyalty. Today at sundown council members will be sent to collect these horses. If you are loyal to your Herd, you have nothing to fear."

Hawktalon's eyes glinted coldly as he turned and headed toward SwiftHerd territory, the council following behind him. Swanwings felt sick. She knew this was just an excuse for Hawktalon to persecute horses like Beaversplash. StoneHerd had always been the most insistent that horses stay true to the Herd they were born into.

Swanwings walked over to Mosstail, Lakenose, and Beaversplash, who were rubbing noses with each other.

"Why don't you run away, Beaversplash and Lakenose?" Swanwings suggested. "It would be safer."

"I could never leave Mosstail," Beaversplash neighed.

"And I could never leave Mudpelt," Mosstail neighed.

Swanwings looked at the sky. The sun was starting to set. It would begin soon.

"Line up!" Nightriver neighed. "Get back to your places."

The Herd lined up in the semi circle again. This time, the council horses swam across the River from Fourstones. As they got closer, Swanwings could see it was Splashstream and Toadnose.

"Let all the horses Hawkstar has requested come forward," Splashstream neighed, looking around coldly.

Beaversplash stepped forward, Lakenose by his side. Mosstail watched them go, shaking her head sadly. They got to the other side of the River and disappeared from sight.


	66. Hawkstar's Captives

After five days of waiting and wondering, Mudpelt finally saw Splashstream and Toadnose crossing the River. The Herd lined up again and waited.

"All of the horses have been found to be disloyal to MoonHerd," Splashstream announced.

"What will you do with them?" Mosstail asked, her eyes wide.

Splashstream looked at her coldly. "The great Hawkstar will do as he wishes."

Mosstail pinned her ears and started to rear, but Mudpelt was grateful to see Swanwings put out one wing to stop her. Splashstream and Toadnose swam across the River and out of sight.

"We should feel grateful to Hawkstar," Nightriver neighed. "He has found out the traitors in our Herd and removed them so we are not threatened by them."

Mudpelt felt a new resolve. He knew what he had to do. He quietly told Swanwings and Mosstail to meet him near Dirtplace after sundown. Just after he ate, Mudpelt surreptitiously slipped out of the camp. The rest of the horses soon followed him.

"We need to rescue them," he neighed.

The others nodded.

"But how?" Mosstail asked.

"We'll volunteer for the gathering patrol that gives food to the council tomorrow," Mudpelt neighed. "Then we can at least see where they're being kept."

The other horses nodded, their eyes gleaming in the sun's dying rays.

The next day at sunhigh, Mudpelt led Mosstail towards Fourstones. Whitewater hadn't expected anything when they'd all volunteered to go on this patrol, and luckily Nightriver had been on a border patrol still. Splashstream had swum over again that morning and announced that they shouldn't patrol borders with other Herds since they were all one Herd.

Mudpelt and the others dropped their grass on the pile. Mudpelt looked around, but to his dismay didn't see any sign of the captive horses. On the way back, he noticed Toadnose by himself getting a drink from the River.

"Toadnose," Mudpelt neighed. "Do you know where the captive horses are being kept?"

"They're being kept in a cave just inside StoneHerd territory," Toadnose neighed, and then hesitated. "I don't think I should've told you that."

"See you later," Mudpelt quickly neighed.

He walked over to confer with the others, who had heard Toadnose.

"I'm sure it's guarded," Mosstail neighed. "We should go at night when they'll be more tired and the council asleep."

That night, Mudpelt and Mosstail stood in a small copse of pine trees and waited for the council to go to sleep. A StoneHerd stallion crossed the border to Fourstones with another horse beside him. Mudpelt saw to his horror that it was Beaversplash.

The StoneHerd horse nudged Beaversplash into the middle of the council, who were in a circle.

"You are a traitor to MoonHerd," Hawktalon neighed coldly.

"Traitor!" Bushtail neighed, rearing up at Beaversplash.

Beaversplash reared up to meet him, but the other council horses closed in , kicking and biting him. Mosstail would have run to him, but Mudpelt forcibly held her back.

The council members continued, while Hawktalon stood watching coldly from Highhill.

Finally, Beaversplash fell with a whinny of pain. Hawktalon signaled and the council horses formed their circle again. The StoneHerd stallion nudged Beaversplash harshly until he staggered to his feet. He followed the StoneHerd horse out of the circle to the jeers of the council members.

When he was gone, the horses separated to sleep. Mudpelt noticed that although Hawktalon tried to make them one Herd, the council horses slept with their Herdmates. The WaterHerd horses waited until they were sure every horse was asleep, and then headed for where the StoneHerd stallion and Beaversplash had disappeared. It wasn't hard to follow the scent of blood even though it was dark.

Mudpelt smelled StoneHerd, and quickly motioned for Mosstail to hide. They stood in the shadow behind some pine trees. Mudpelt saw the cave, but to his dismay he also saw that four StoneHerd horses were guarding it.

Mosstail took a step forward. "We can take them!"

"I don't think so," Mudpelt softly whickered. "And if they whinnied Hawktalon and the council would hear and come running."

"I think I smell something," a StoneHerd stallion neighed.

He looked suspiciously at the pine trees where the WaterHerd horses stood. Mudpelt turned to leave, but saw that Mosstail was reluctant to go.

"You won't help your loved ones by joining them," he snapped.

Mosstail reluctantly nodded and followed him. By the time the StoneHerd stallion got to the place where they had been, they were already gone.


	67. Mistystar's Return

Swanwings took another mouthful of grass, feeling despair creep over her. Mudpelt's attempt to rescue the imprisoned horses had failed. What could they do now?

She looked up to see a strange horse walking toward the camp. Mudpelt pinned his ears and stepped toward it. Swanwings looked closer. The horse looked strangely familiar. Her suspicions were confirmed when Mudpelt froze, his eyes wide.

As the horse stepped into the camp, Swanwings saw to her surprise that it was Mistystar! Mudpelt leaped forward, and he and Mistystar joyously greeted each other.

Nightriver grumpily stepped out of his den, where he had beem napping.

"What's going on?" he snapped.

He froze when he saw Mistystar. "No, it can't be. You're dead!"

Mistystar stepped forward, her eyes gleaming. "But it is. Splashstream's attempt to kill me failed."

The Herd whickered in surprise. None of them had heard Swanwings' message from StarHerd, except Mudpelt. Swanwings paused for a moment. Hadn't Mosswings told her that Mistystar was dead? No, she remembered, she had said Splashstream had left Mistystar for dead, not that she was actually dead.

"Night_river_ never got his name from StarHerd," Swanwings neighed. "He lied."

The Herd whickered angrily. Then, they began to neigh "Mistystar!" "Mistystar!"

Nightriver pinned his ears. "If you try to take this Herd from me, I'll tell Hawkstar and the entire council and other three Herds will force you to give up your leadership."

Mistystar pinned her ears. "I have no desire to take over the Herd. I have a safe place where many horses can stay. Who'll come with me?"

Mudpelt immediately neighed, "I will."

Mosstail stepped forward first. Fishleap and Goosefeather stepped forward next. Wavehoof stepped forward, followed by Bluehoof. Silverstream stepped forward next. Whitewater looked between Nightriver and the others uncertainly. Then he stepped forward, Marshmane by his side. Swanwings stepped forward last.

Only Blackhoof and Frogleg were left standing by Nightriver.

"Hawkstar will know! He'll find you," Nightriver neighed angrily.

Mistystar looked confused. "Where are Lakenose and Beaversplash?"

Mudpelt explained what Hawktalon had done to them. Mistystar looked outraged.

"He will pay for that," she snapped.

She turned and led her Herd away from the camp.

"What happened?" Swanwings asked.

"I was on a gathering patrol near Nofurplace. I heard a noise behind me, and saw Splashstream coming toward me. I wasn't afraid because I thought a Herd horse would never hurt a Herdmate. But she bit my throat, and I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was in the place where you were, Swanwings, the 'barn', the Nofur horses called it. The Nofur horses told me that they had alerted their Nofur when they saw me, and the Nofur had healed my wound while I was unconscious. When I was well enough, the Nofur let me out in the meadow. The Nofur horses were very kind to me, but I knew I had to return to my Herd. I tried to escape, but I was too weak to jump the logs that confined me. I had to wait until I had all my strength to jump them, which was today," Mistystar explained.

By the time she had finished her story, they had left WaterHerd territory and were between Nofurplace and SwiftHerd territory. Swanwings saw many horses shiver as they passed the spot where the Herds had fought SunHerd. They were heading toward the place where SunHerd had come from.

"After Arrya took Helos and promised SunHerd would leave, I decided to check and make sure they were gone," Mistystar neighed. "They were, and I also saw that they had found a great place to make their camp."

Mistystar led them to a place where the ground sloped upward, forming a plateau. At the top, pine trees ringed the edge. In the center was a grassy meadow.

"They could see all from up there and not be seen themselves," Mistystar neighed. "And I'll need two horses to be on watch. Make sure you keep your eyes peeled on WaterHerd and SwiftHerd territory."

Mosstail and Marshmane volunteered and entered the ring of trees.

"So what are we going to do now?" Swanwings heard Mudpelt ask.

"There's a Herdmeet tonight," Mistystar replied. "And I plan on attending it."


	68. MoonHerd's Final Stand

Mudpelt followed Mistystar and Swanwings toward Fourstones. They didn't try to disguise their presence in WaterHerd territory, as there were no warriors left, besides Nightriver, to oppose them. When they reached Fourstones, they hid behind the same copse of pine trees where Mudpelt had seen Beaversplash being 'taught a lesson'.

"…and we must stay strong and true to MoonHerd to battle this threat," Hawktalon was neighing.

"Hawktalon only made you into MoonHerd so he could have more power!" Mistystar neighed indignantly, stepping out from behind the trees.

All of the horses turned to stare at her. Mudpelt and Swanwings stepped out behind her.

"StarHerd doesn't want this," Swanwings added.

"If you want things to go back to the way they should be, feel free to join us," Mistystar neighed. "We are staying where SunHerd did."

Mistystar turned and galloped away. Mudpelt followed her, hoping her words were enough to convince some horses to join them. They needed all the help they could get.

The next morning, Mudpelt woke to the alarmed whinnies of Whitewater and Fishleap, who were on watch. He looked over the edge to see five horses galloping toward them from SwiftHerd territory. They stopped at the bottom of the hill and looked up.

"We are from SwiftHerd. We wish to join you," a horse neighed.

"Then come up," Mistystar neighed.

Mudpelt saw that it was Bluebell, a light blue roan mare, Petalfur, a mare who had made the journey with him, Windmane, a stallion who he had met at a Herdmeet, Runningwind, a stallion who had gone on the journey with him, and Clovertail, a brown mare.

Mudpelt and Fishleap greeted Runningwind and Petalfur warmly.

"We are glad you have come," Mistystar greeted them.

"But where's Tumbleweed?" Mudpelt asked.

"He's too busy with his deputy duties, and he wanted to look after the horses that stayed," Petalfur replied.

Later that day, two TreeHerd horses came to join them: two mares named Honeymane and Fernpelt.

"I think that's all we can expect to join us," Mistystar neighed. "Now we just have to wait for Hawktalon to come to us."

The next day, Mudpelt stood on watch. He saw many horses walking towards them.

"Mistystar, they're here!" he neighed.

She nodded, and turned to the horses standing before her. "We must fight now, in the name of StarHerd, in the name of tradition, and in the name of the horses who were captured and beaten just because Hawk_talon_ didn't like them!"

The horses whinnied and stamped the ground.

"We will stay up here where we have the advantage," Mistystar ordered. "Silverstream and Swanwings, try to stay near the back."

She motioned for the horses to follow her, and trotted to the edge of the plateau. Hawktalon and the council stood below, looking up at her.

"Go back to your Herds and we will not harm or punish you, I promise," Hawktalon neighed.

"If you come up here, we will fight you," Mistystar neighed, her ears pinned.

"Very well," Hawktalon neighed. "MoonHerd, attack!"

The StoneHerd horses were the first to surge up the hill. Mudpelt reared up at a StoneHerd stallion, coming down hard on his shoulders. The stallion stumbled and fell, rolling down the hill and scattering other horses as he went.

"Circle the hill!" Mistystar ordered.

Mudpelt looked down and saw Rabbitstar leading some warriors around the hill from one side, and Willowstar from the other. He noticed that the council seemed content to watch rather than fight, but he knew they would have to be defeated before they could truly win.

The battle raged for hours, and while the MoonHerd horses lost many, Mistystar's horses lost very few. They had a great advantage, but the council still wouldn't fight.

Mudpelt neighed his plan to Mistystar, who shook her head but agreed. All of the remaining horses followed Mistystar as she charged down the hill right at the council. The council was so surprised they scattered, and Mistystar bowled into Hawktalon, knocking him to the ground.

Mudpelt stood on his haunches, while Mistystar stood on his front. He angrily struggled, but the other horses were distracting the council so they couldn't come to his aid.

"Promise to leave now, Hawktalon," Mistystar ordered. "Swear to leave and never return, or I will kill you right now."

Hawktalon glared at her. "Can I take horses with me?"

"Whoever will follow you is free to go," Mistystar answered.

"Fine," Hawktalon neighed, barely choking it out. "I will leave and never return."

Mistystar and Mudpelt got off of him, and he got to his feet.

"Wolfpelt, Bouldermane, Sleettail, will you come with me?" he asked his Herdmates, who had been listening but held back by Petalfur, Fishleap, Whitewater, and Fernpelt.

They looked awkwardly at each other, and shook their heads. Hawktalon glared at them.

"Fine," he snapped. "Then I'll go alone."

He walked away from any Herd's territory, looking defiant.

"Thank StarHerd he's finally gone," Mistystar neighed.

Then Mudpelt and Mistystar walked back toward WaterHerd territory side by side.


	69. Wavetail's Warrior Ceremony

Swanwings rubbed some more herbs on Beaversplash's wounds. The imprisoned horses had been returned, to the joy of all of WaterHerd. But every horse had been badly wounded, and Swanwings was working hard to make sure they healed.

Nightriver had, although reluctantly, stepped down. Mistystar was leader again, as StarHerd had planned. Though some horses had wanted Nightriver and Splashstream to be banished, Mistystar decided to let them stay. She thought it was Hawktalon's influence over them that had made them do it. And, Swanwings had noticed Marshmane was showing.

There was a Herdmeet that night, and Swanwings followed her Herdmates as they crossed the River and entered Fourstones. She went to join the other medicines horses.

They greeted her warmly. She looked up as the Herdmeet was begun. Ashwood stepped forward first.

"Willow_mane_ has admitted that StarHerd did not give her her name. I was the rightful deputy of Birchstar, so I went to MoonTree and received my name from StarHerd. Foxpelt is my new deputy," Ashstar neighed.

The Herds whinnied his name. "Ashstar!" "Ashstar!"

Sleettail stepped forward next. "I went to MoonTree and received my name as well. My deputy is Bouldermane."

The StoneHerd horses whinnied "Sleetstar!" "Sleetstar!"

No other Herds joined in. She had been close to Hawktalon, and had appointed another horse who was close to him as her deputy.

Rabbitstar stepped forward next. "There were Nofurs just outside our territory, but they left quickly."

Mistystar stepped forward last. "I have been restored as WaterHerd's leader. Whitewater is still my deputy."

The Herds whinnied, "Mistystar! Mistystar!"

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Swanwings was interrupted from eating as Mistystar climbed Grasshill and called the Herd to gather. She took her place and watched as the Herd gathered.<p>

"Wavehoof has reached the age of two years. It is time he became a warrior," Mistystar neighed.

Wavehoof stood tall, sticking his nose out. He walked forward until he was just below Mistystar.

"Nightriver has agreed that you are ready to become a warrior," Mistystar continued.

Nightriver nodded.

Mistystar nodded back. "Wavehoof, the Herd honors your strength and bravery. In the name of StarHerd, I now name you Wavetail."

"Wavetail!" "Wavetail!"

Swanwings added her whinny to the horses all neighing his name. Mudpelt and Mistystar proudly touched noses with him. Bluehoof congratulated him.

Swanwings felt that everything was finally back to normal. She thanked StarHerd for that, and walked back into her den.


	70. Bluepond's Story

Mudpelt woke up and stretched. It had been three moons since Wavetail had been made a warrior. Bluepond had been made a warrior a moon ago. Blackshell had been made a warrior just the previous day. It was now fully Greenleaf, and it was very hot. The River was low, and the stream between their territory and StoneHerd's was almost completely dried up. Mudpelt knew his Herd was lucky to have a constant supply of water. He could see the other Herds were skinny and unkempt.

Since the River was so low, Mistystar had ordered that no horse could actually go into the River. They had to drink standing on the bank. If they wanted to bathe or eat riverweeds, they had to go to the Lake or the Great River. Mudpelt knew this made sense, because if a horse disturbed the mud at the bottom of the River the water would be unfit to drink for a long time.

Mudpelt walked to the freshly gathered pile. He passed Marshmane, who was obviously pregnant, even to him. Whitewater walked up to Mudpelt.

"Mudpelt, will you lead the SwiftHerd patrol?" he asked.

Mudpelt nodded. "Lakenose, Goosefeather, want to come?"

They nodded and walked up to him.

Bluepond walked up to Whitewater. "Can I go on the gathering patrol?"

"You've asked that every day!" Whitewater neighed, shaking his head. "Why don't you go with Mudpelt instead?"

Bluepond looked disappointed, but nodded and followed Mudpelt out of the camp.

* * *

><p>That night, Mudpelt followed Mistystar as she led the Herd to a Herdmeet. She led them the long way across the Island so they wouldn't disturb the mud. They were the last Herd to arrive. Mudpelt stood next to Toadnose.<p>

"Let the Herdmeet begin!" Ashstar neighed.

The leaders neighed their news. Mudpelt wasn't really paying attention, because he was watching a SwiftHerd apprentice and a TreeHerd apprentice practice battle moves with each other. The battle was getting more and more intense, but no horse was stopping it.

The SwiftHerd apprentice kicked at the TreeHerd apprentice, making him bleed. Mudpelt pushed between them.

"Enough," he neighed. "You should be ashamed to be fighting at a Herdmeet."

Some SwiftHerd and TreeHerd horses pinned their ears and stepped toward him.

"It's none of WaterHerd's business what our apprentices do," one neighed.

"Stay away," another added.

Mudpelt pinned his ears, but backed away. He didn't want to fight at a Herdmeet. Toadnose, Mosstail, and Fishleap all came to his side. They tensed, ready to fight.

But suddenly, the clearing went dark. Mudpelt looked up and saw that a cloud covered the moon.

"It's a sign!" Sunwings neighed. "StarHerd are angry!"

The TreeHerd and SwiftHerd horses looked around worriedly and backed away. Mudpelt sighed in relief.

"This Herdmeet is over," Mistystar neighed.

The horses started to head back to where their Herd gathered. Mudpelt joined the group of WaterHerd horses and waited as Mistystar made sure every horse was there.

"Wait, where's Bluepond?" Fishleap asked.

"Mudpelt and Goosefeather, will you look for her?" Mistystar asked.

Mudpelt nodded and headed back toward the hill were the leaders stood. There were very few horses left, and Mudpelt couldn't see her anywhere.

Mudpelt saw her emerge from a large group of bushes. A SwiftHerd stallion walked out behind her. Bluepond's eyes widened when she saw Mudpelt. She turned and nipped the stallion, pinning her ears.

"Stay away!" she neighed.

The stallion hesitated, and then cantered away.

"What was that about?" Mudpelt asked.

"I was, uh, making dirt," Bluepond explained. "I went into the bushes to make dirt, but the stallion came in and wanted my spot, because he had to make dirt too. But I chased him away."

"Ok," Mudpelt neighed. "But you're making the whole Herd wait."

"Sorry," Bluepond neighed.

She followed him to where the Herd was waiting. Mistystar led them home. Mudpelt thought Bluepond's story was strange, but shrugged it off.


	71. Bluepond's Secret

It had been over three moons since the Herdmeet. Marshmane had just had a healthy colt name Troutfoal. Whitewater was very proud.

Swanwings nodded to Bluepond as she walked by. She stopped, and looked again. If she wasn't mistaken, Bluepond looked pregnant. Swanwings shook her head. She had never seen Bluepond involved romantically with any of the stallions.

She walked over to Mudpelt. "I need to talk to you in my den, right now."

Mudpelt nodded and followed her into her den.

"Bluepond is pregnant," she neighed.

Mudpelt looked surprised. "What?"

"Do you have any idea who the father could be?" Swanwings asked.

Mudpelt thought for a few moments. "Blackshell, maybe?"

Swanwings nodded. "I think that's most likely. But I thought she didn't like him."

"Me too," Mudpelt nodded. "But I have to go on a patrol soon, so I'd better go."

Swanwings followed him out. She saw Bluepond walking by and stopped her.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Swanwings asked.

Bluepond nodded sadly. "It was a mistake."

Then she turned and walked away. Swanwings turned around to see Splashstream staring at her. Swanwings prayed to StarHerd that Splashstream hadn't heard them. She was the biggest gossip in the Herd.

By that afternoon, Swanwings knew she had been right. Every horse in the herd knew that Bluepond was pregnant. Most of the horses thought Blackshell was the father. He hadn't denied it, but he hadn't said it was true, either.

Wavetail was Bluepond's best friend, but he refused to speak to her. He had always bullied Blackshell, and he couldn't stand to think of his best friend as Blackshell's mate.

Fishleap and Goosefeather were struggling to comfort Bluepond. Swanwings saw her leave the camp, probably to find some peace. Swanwings had noticed earlier she was low on borage, so she left the camp to find some.

She was picking some borage when she overheard two horses. It was Bluepond and Blackshell.

"Please, Blackshell, just say you're the father," Bluepond begged. "I can't have the Herd find out who the real father is."

"What's in it for me?" Blackshell asked coldly.

"I'll be your mate," Bluepond replied reluctantly. "I know that's what you've always wanted."

"Fine," Blackshell neighed. "But who is the real father?"

"I can't tell you," Bluepond responded. "I made a mistake."

Swanwings backed away from the two horses. She felt even more confused. If Blackshell wasn't the father, who was?

Swanwings made her way back to the camp. Soon after, Blackshell and Bluepond came into the camp together. They walked over to Goosefeather and Fishleap.

"I have something I want to tell you," Bluepond neighed. "Blackshell and I are mates."

"Congratulations," Fishleap excitedly neighed.

"I was too nervous to tell any horse before," Bluepond neighed.

Splashstream and Toadnose walked over and congratulated Blackshell. Swanwings felt bad for Bluepond, but she must have wanted the father to remain a secret very badly to go through all of this trouble

Swanwings walked over to Mudpelt and told him everything she had overheard.

"I can't believe it," Mudpelt neighed. "But it makes sense now. Fishleap and Goosefeather were confused at her choice of a mate."

"Do you have any idea who her mate could be?" Swanwings asked.

Mudpelt shook his head.

"But you can't tell any other horse," Swanwings warned him.

"Not even Fishleap?" Mudpelt asked.

"No," Swanwings replied. "If Bluepond didn't tell her, then she doesn't want her to know. It must be very important for her to keep this secret."

Mudpelt reluctantly nodded. "I suppose you're right."

Swanwings watched him walk away, still full of confusion. Why did Bluepond want to keep this secret so badly? And who was her mate? Swanwings hoped that StarHerd would reveal all in time.


	72. Pebblefoal's Journey

Nine moons had passed. Trouthoof had just been made an apprentice. His mentor was Lakenose. Bluepond was almost due and Mosstail had moved to the nursery.

Mudpelt was sleeping, until a shrill whinny pierced the air. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Mosstail emerge from the nursery and hurry into Swanwings den. Bluepond must be delivering.

Mudpelt watched as Swanwings walked into the nursery, leaving Mosstail to guard the door. Blackshell trotted over to Mosstail, and appeared to be arguing with her. But Mosstail shook her head and Blackshell walked away, swishing his tail.

Over the past moons, it had been harder for Mudpelt to tell that Blackshell and Bluepond were pretending to be mates. And he saw actual worry on Blackshell's face as he paced outside the nursery.

After a while, Swanwings came out of the nursery.

"It's a healthy filly," she neighed. "Blackshell, you can go in now."

Swanwings walked towards him. "She's a blue roan."

Mudpelt sighed in relief. If the filly had been a color other than black or blue roan, horses would have gotten suspicious.

"I've got to get back," Swanwings neighed.

She turned and walked back into the nursery. Soon after, Blackshell walked out, looking happy.

"We named her Lilyfoal," Blackshell announced proudly.

Several of the horses nodded, but Wavetail just shook his head and snorted.

Whitewater looked around. "Since every horse is awake, we might as well start the patrols. Mudpelt, you can lead the SwiftHerd patrol. Toadnose, you can lead the SwiftHerd patrol."

Mudpelt nodded. "Beaversplash, Wavetail, and Fishleap, want to come?"

The three horses nodded and followed Mudpelt along the River out of the camp. It was Newleaf, and the River was flowing fast. He noticed that the stream was higher, but still easy enough to cross.

He stopped as he heard a rustle in some bushes in front of him. He warily remembered the last time he had been there, when Blizzardstar had died. Mudpelt saw a horse emerge from the bushes. He almost nickered to see that it was just a colt. He looked scared, but defiant.

"Who are you?" Mudpelt asked.

"I'm Pebblefoal," the colt answered.

"He must be from StoneHerd," Beaversplash neighed.

"We must drive him back into his own territory," Wavetail neighed, pinning his ears.

"He's just a colt!" Fishleap put in.

"Why are you on our territory?" Mudpelt asked.

"I snuck away from the nursery while Frostfur was sleeping," Pebblefoal answered defiantly.

"Then no StoneHerd horse will come looking for him for a long time," Mudpelt neighed. "And we can't cross the border. We'll have to take him back to our camp. Wavetail, stay here so if any StoneHerd horses come looking for him you can escort _one _of them to our camp."

Wavetail nodded.

"Come with us," Mudpelt ordered Pebblefoal.

He started walking back toward the camp, knowing if he trotted Pebblefoal would have trouble keeping up. When they finally arrived in the camp, the WaterHerd horses stared at the colt the patrol had brought with them.

Mistystar walked up to Mudpelt. "Who is that?"

Mudpelt told her the whole story. When he finished, she nodded.

"You did the right thing," she neighed. "Now we just need some horse to look after him."

"I will," Mosstail volunteered. "He can stay with me in the nursery."

Mistystar nodded her approval. Pebblefoal walked over to Mosstail, his defiance fading as he breathed in her motherly scent. Mosstail walked in to the nursery and the two disappeared inside.

That night, Mudpelt saw Wavetail trotting toward the camp with another horse. As they got closer, Mudpelt could see that it was Bouldermane. Mistystar walked out to meet them, followed by Whitewater.

"You have one of our foals," Bouldermane neighed. "I am here to bargain for his return."

"Bargain?" Mistystar exclaimed. "We were just keeping him safe until a StoneHerd horse came and got him."

"You kidnapped him!" Bouldermane neighed angrily.

Mistystar flattened her ears, but kept calm. "Why don't you ask Pebblefoal? Mosstail, bring him here!"

Mosstail walked out of the nursery with Pebblefoal plastered to her side.

"Pebblefoal, could you tell him what happened to you?" Mosstail asked gently.

Pebblefoal recited his story again.

"Just give him to me, then," Bouldermane demanded.

Mosstail gently pushed Pebblefoal toward Bouldermane. "He'll take you back to Frostfur."

For a moment, Pebblefoal looked torn. But then he turned and walked up to Bouldermane.

"Beaversplash, escort them to the border," Mistystar ordered.

Beaversplash nodded and led the two StoneHerd horses back to their territory. Mudpelt shook his head. It had been a strange day. He hoped StoneHerd would decide WaterHerd hadn't kidnapped Pebblefoal. But only StarHerd knew. After all, StoneHerd weren't the brightest Herd.


	73. Gorsefur's Filly

Swanwings watched as Bluepond led Lilyfoal out of the nursery. It had been a week since she had been born, and it was her first time out of the nursery. Lilyfoal blinked for a moment in the bright sunlight. She pressed against her mother's side as she watched the Herd going about their business.

"You're doing great," Blackshell proudly reassured her.

"Blackshell, can you watch her for a few minutes?" Bluepond asked. "I need to talk to Swanwings."

Blackshell nodded, and coaxed Lilyfoal from Bluepond's side. Bluepond walked toward Swanwings, looking worried.

"I need to talk to you somewhere where no horse can hear," Bluepond neighed.

"We can talk in my den," Swanwings suggested.

Bluepond followed Swanwings into her den.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Swanwings asked.

Bluepond hesitated, looking guilty. "Blackshell isn't Lilyfoal's father."

Swanwings tried to form a surprised expression. "Really?"

"Yes," Bluepond continued. "Her real father is…Gorsefur, from SwiftHerd."

This time Swanwings didn't need to fake her surprise. "What?"

"Please don't tell any horse!" Bluepond neighed in a panic.

"Of course I won't tell," Swanwings reassured her.

"Thank you," Bluepond neighed gratefully. "I was wondering if you could tell him that I had a filly. I would tell him myself, but I couldn't leave Lilyfoal for that long."

"I suppose I could," Swanwings replied.

"Could you also tell him that…it's over between us," Bluepond neighed sadly. "I was young and foolish. But I realized that I love Blackshell."

"I'll go right now," Swanwings neighed. "No horse will question a medicine horse. "

"Thank you so much, Swanwings!" Bluepond neighed, her eyes full of gratitude.

"Of course," Swanwings neighed.

She walked out of her den.

"Whitewater!" she called. "I'm going to collect herbs near the SwiftHerd border!"

"All right!" he replied.

She flapped her wings and soared toward SwiftHerd territory. She flew across the border and towards the camp. When she got there, Sunwings trotted out to greet her.

"Did you want to talk to me?" he asked.

"I actually need to talk to Gorsefur," Swanwings answered.

He looked at her curiously, but walked back into the camp. A few moments later, he was back with a brown stallion.

"I've got some herbs to sort," Sunwings neighed, walking away.

Swanwings silently thanked him for his tact. Looking at Gorsefur, she could see he was bewildered as to why she had come.

"Gorsefur, I have a message from Bluepond," Swanwings neighed.

Gorsefur tried to hide the recognition in his eyes. "Who?"

"She told me everything," Swanwings neighed.

Gorsefur relaxed. "What happened? Is she hurt?"

"No, but she had a healthy filly she named Lilyfoal," Swanwings explained. "She's a beautiful blue roan."

"That's amazing!" Gorsefur neighed ecstatically. "I have a filly!"

"Also, she said that you and her can no longer be together," Swanwings added, feeling guilty to ruin Gorsefur's happiness.

He froze in shock. "No! But I love her!"

"I'm sorry," Swanwings awkwardly neighed. "But I need to go now."

He didn't seem to hear her. He just kept shaking his head back and forth. Swanwings sighed and flew off. She landed back in the camp and headed for the nursery.

"Bluepond, I need to talk to you in my den," she neighed.

Bluepond left Lilyfoal with Mosstail and followed Swanwings into her den.

"Did you tell him?" Bluepond asked.

Swanwings nodded. "He looked heartbroken. But I think you made the right choice."

Bluepond nodded sadly. "It's better for both of us this way."

Swanwings hoped Bluepond had made the right choice. Gorsefur had been sad, but she was sure he would get over it, just as Bluepond had. She prayed to StarHerd that everything would be fine.


	74. Lilyfoal's Battle

Mudpelt was mutual grooming with Mistystar when Swanwings walked up to him.

"Mudpelt, I need to speak to you in my den," Swanwings neighed.

"I'll be right back, Mistystar," Mudpelt promised before walking away.

He followed Swanwings into the medicine den. Swanwings told him everything that had happened with Bluepond and Gorsefur.

"She made the right decision," Mudpelt neighed.

He heard a horse whinny his name.

"I've got to go," he neighed.

He walked out of the medicine den and saw Whitewater walking toward him.

"I need you to lead the SwiftHerd patrol," Whitewater neighed.

"Ok," Mudpelt agreed. "Nightriver, Toadnose, and Goosefeather, want to come?"

The three nodded and followed Mudpelt toward the SwiftHerd border. When they were there, Mudpelt saw Rabbitstar and several warriors standing on the border.

"What do you want?" Mudpelt asked suspiciously.

"I want to talk to Mistystar. It'll just be me, Tumbleweed, and Gorsefur," Rabbitstar promised. "The rest of my warriors will wait here for me."

"Fine," Mudpelt agreed. "Follow me. Toadnose, take up the rear."

Mudpelt led the horses the long way around the Lake. He wasn't going to give away the Island, and SwiftHerd horses couldn't swim.

When they arrived in the camp, Mistystar approached Rabbitstar.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We want Lilyfoal," Rabbitstar replied.

Blackshell pinned his ears and started forward, but Toadnose stopped him.

"Gorsefur is Lilyfoal's father, and the filly should be raised in SwiftHerd," Rabbitstar continued. "Our last two foals did not survive long, so we have two broodmares with milk that she can choose from. SwiftHerd is prepared to fight for that filly."

The whole time, Bluepond and Gorsefur had been staring at each other. Bluepond's eyes were full of sorrow, while Gorsefur's were full of anger. Mudpelt could see the Herd looking at Lilyfoal, and taking in her long legs and thin build.

"Is this true?" Mistystar asked Bluepond.

She nodded sadly. "But it was a mistake. And I never saw him again, or plan to see him in the future."

Blackshell looked at her in shock.

"I'm sorry I never told you, Blackshell, but I couldn't," Bluepond neighed sadly.

Mistystar turned back to Rabbitstar. "I am sorry for your loss, Rabbitstar, but WaterHerd are prepared to fight for Lilyfoal."

Rabbitstar pinned his ears. "Very well."

He galloped out of the camp, followed by Gorsefur and Tumbleweed. Mistystar turned to the WaterHerd horses.

"We must fight, not for a SwiftHerd horse, but for a broodmare's filly, and for a future WaterHerd warrior! Follow me, if you wish to fight, but I shall not force any horse to come," Mistystar neighed.

Splashstream shook her head. Mudpelt knew she wouldn't join the fight. Nightriver looked torn. He loved battle, but he didn't like its purpose. All of the horses except Nightriver and Splashstream went to join Mistystar.

"Thank you for your loyalty," Mistystar neighed. "But I need two horses to guard the camp. Lakenose and Beaversplash, stay here."

Mistystar cantered out of the camp, followed by her Herd.

"We'll have to swim across the Great River; we can't risk them seeing the Island!" Mistystar neighed.

The WaterHerd horses swam across the Great River to meet the SwiftHerd horses that were galloping toward them. Mudpelt whinnied fiercely as the horses clashed together, He reared and kicked and bit in the frenzy of horses. He saw Blackshell and Gorsefur fighting furiously. He saw Trouthoof trying to fight a SwiftHerd warrior. He ran over and kicked at the warrior. She turned to face him, and Trouthoof reared up from behind her. Mudpelt reared up also and the mare galloped away.

Mudpelt felt a pain on his flank and turned to see a SwiftHerd stallion kicking at him. Mudpelt reared up, but the stallion dodged and kicked Mudpelt. He grimaced. The stallion pranced back and forth, dodging his blows and scoring ones of his own.

"Having trouble?" he heard Wavetail neigh.

Wavetail reared up at the stallion. As he dodged, Mudpelt slammed down on him, making him squeal. The stallion turned and sprinted away. Mudpelt felt a jolt of pride for his son.

"We work well together," Wavetail neighed, before heading back into the battle.

Mudpelt saw with satisfaction that the SwiftHerd warriors were retreating. Gorsefur was the last to retreat, giving Blackshell a glare of pure hate before galloping away.

The battle had been hard, and most of the WaterHerd horse had wounds. Mudpelt winced at his multiple wounds as he followed the other back to the camp. He was filled with the pride he always got after winning a battle. They had saved Lilyfoal! Everything would be all right now.


	75. Gorsefur's Death

Swanwings heard a noise and woke up. It had been two moons since they battle. Mosstail had just had a healthy colt named Brownfoal. Swanwings walked outside. The moon shone overhead, looking down on them with a cold light. She tried to convince herself it had just been one of the warriors, but couldn't. She smelled Mosswings' scent and knew something had happened or was going to happen.

A whinny of fear suddenly split the air, and other whinnies joined it. It was coming from the nursery. Swanwings raced in to the nursery and looked around. She saw a horse lying on the ground. _Oh, StarHerd, no_, she thought desperately. But as she got closer and her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw that it was Gorsefur. His eyes were wide open.

"He's dead," Swanwings neighed in shock.

Just then, Mistystar, Blackshell, Whitewater, and Beaversplash tried to come into the nursery.

"Only Mistystar should come in," Swanwings ordered.

The other horses backed out reluctantly.

"What happened?" Mistystar asked.

"We heard a noise," Bluepond answered. "And then I heard Gorsefur say that he was going to kill Lilyfoal. So I kicked and kicked, but I couldn't really see. I felt it when I kicked him, but I didn't know…I killed him."

"StarHerd will understand," Swanwings tried to reassure her.

"Are either of you hurt, or your foals?" Mistystar asked.

Bluepond and Mosstail shook their heads.

"Then we will leave you and let your mates come in," Mistystar neighed.

Swanwings followed her out of the nursery.

"Blackshell and Beaversplash, you can go in now," Mistystar neighed.

Blackshell and Beaversplash raced into the nursery.

"Mudpelt and Toadnose, you two can get the body," Mistystar ordered. "We'll take it to SwiftHerd when it's light."

Mudpelt and Toadnose nodded, and disappeared into the nursery. Goosefeather ran over to Swanwings.

"Swanwings, come quickly, it's Wavetail," Goosefeather panted.

Swanwings cantered after Goosefeather to a small copse of pines at the camp boundary. Wavetail was lying in them, his eyes closed. Swanwings bent over him, listening for a heartbeat or breath. But there was nothing.

"He's dead," she neighed mournfully.

Goosefeather looked shocked. "He was on watch. Gorsefur must have killed him so he could get to Lilyfoal."

"I need to tell Mistystar," Swanwings neighed.

She forced herself to walk back in to the camp. She walked up to Mistystar, unable to meet her eye. Mudpelt stood beside Mistystar, pressed close to her side.

"I'm so sorry," Swanwings neighed. "But Wavetail is dead."

Mistystar closed her eyes. "No, it can't be."

Mudpelt looked frozen, a look of shock and sadness on his face. Swanwings left them to grieve.

A short while later, Mistystar climbed Grasshill. She called the Herd to her.

"Last night, Gorsefur came to kill Lilyfoal. I think if he couldn't have her, he didn't want any horse to have her. Wavetail, who as on watch, was killed by Gorsefur so he could attack Lilyfoal," Mistystar neighed, her eyes full of sadness.

The Herd whickered in surprise and sadness.

"He was a great warrior," Fishleap neighed.

"He died for a SwiftHerd filly," Splashstream neighed angrily.

Mistystar ignored her. "Gorsefur went into the nursery, but Bluepond accidentally killed him when she kicked him. His body must be taken back to SwiftHerd now that it is light. I will take Mudpelt, Whitewater, Toadnose, Swanwings, and Goosefeather. Goosefeather and Toadnose will carry the body."

Mistystar walked down from Grasshill. Mudpelt walked to her side. Toadnose and Goosefeather took the body and the patrol set off to the SwiftHerd border. They waited at the border until a patrol came. Their eyes widened when they saw Gorsefur's body.

"You killed him," a stallion neighed angrily.

"He came into our camp and tried to kill one of our foals," Mistystar neighed. "He was killed by accident."

"It's true," Swanwings added.

The SwiftHerd horses looked stunned. Two of them came forward to get his body, and the patrol walked away. Mistystar turned and cantered back to the camp, followed by the patrol.

Swanwings prayed that StarHerd would watch after Wavetail. He was too young to have been taken. Swanwings hoped that Lilyfoal's light would be bright enough to fill the space left by Wavetail.


End file.
